Angel's Story
by pearblossom
Summary: Angel is an orphan with two brothers. Moves to Manhattan and meets Jack Kelly. Now that she is a part of Newsie life can they help save her from her past?
1. Jack!

_Auther's Note: Hey, this is my extremely long story. Its very long and took me about two years to write. Bailey's Story and Doodle's Story both are from my friends. We decided to write stories together. Anyways if you like mine please review it and read Doodle's Story and Bailey's Story as well!! I hope you enjoy!!_

Me and my brother, Scott, were out looking for a job. I'll tell everyone a little about my life before we get to the newsies. I have an older brother and a little brother, so I am basically the only girl in our family. Our mom died when I was 11 and our dad left when our mom was still pregnant with me. My mom didn't have my little brother, Kevin, till I was 5.

My brother Scott needed a job to earn money so I tagged along to find one too. We were walking down a street then he went inside a store to ask about a job they had available. Out of nowhere I bumped into someone.

"So youse out looking fer a job? I know a job yer brodda could have. He could be a newsie like me." he said once he knew why I was outside waiting for Scott.

"I said I was lookin fer one too." I said wondering why I was talking to him.

"I don't know if de job is good enough fer a lil' goil like yerself." he said with a grin.

"De names Angel, not goil. Mebe I could be a newsie." I told the boy who claimed to be a newsie.

"A goil newsie...Whudd'er ye crazy? Derre shouldn't be goil newsies."

"An who exactly are you?" I asked getting aggravated.

"Me? I'm Jack Kelly."

"Whudd ye mean yer a newsie?" my brother asked walking out of the store.

"Who're you?" Jack asked annoyed.

"I'm Ang's olda brodda. Mah names Scott."

"Whudd a pretty lil' goil like you wanna be a newsie fer?" Jack asked turning his attention back towards me.

"No reason." I answered.

"Oh really? Don't ye got anythin betta te do?" Jack asked sarcastically. "Er did ye get bored wit bein a goil?"

Hearing that made me flare with anger. "Lay offa me sista." Scott warned.

"It was just a joke. I didn't mean te insult her." Jack apologized.

"Nobody messes wit me sista, ye got it?" Scott stepped up to Jack as I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"Whudd'er ye her bodyguard er somethin." a boy asked as he walked around the corner, my breath caught at the site of him, Scott noticed me starring.

"Mebe I am, who is it dat wants ta know?" Scott asked angrily and I nudged his side.

He had glossy blue gray eyes and was wearing a gray newsie hat and was holding a black cane with a gold design on the top. In his pocket he had a slingshot.

"Dis is Spot Conlon de leada of de Brooklyn newsies an he's one a de most respected newsies in all a New York." Jack introduced to me and Scott.

"It's a pleasurre te meet ye." Spot said to me and I started to blush.

"Well she ain't pleased te meet you!" Scott said as he noticed me blushing.

"So youse a wise guy eeh?" Spot said to Scott "Someone widd a smart mouth like yers is gonna git soaked."

Just then Jack stepped between them. "Don't fight in front of de goil. It ain't right."

Spot looked at Scott then at me "...Yer right. So ye wanna be a newsie huh? Jack could show ye de ropes. Round hea if yer a newsie ye gotta watch out fer de Delancey broddas."

"Who're dey?" I asked interested.

"Derre some goons ye gotta watch out fer," Spot grinned. He walked over and put his arm around Scott's shoulder. "If youse a newsie we could help ye out an watch out fer her." Spot pointed at me. "We don't want anythin te happen te her."

"Are dey really dat bad?" Scott looked at me.

"Yea dey are, so ye gonna join us er whudd?" Jack nagged. "C'mon I'll show ye de gang...but we'll think bout havin a goil newsie." Jack glanced at me. "Derre are goil newsies but dey've been newsies practically derre whole lives."

"Why?" I asked.

"Lets go te de Lodgin House. Spot can tell ye on de way so ye can meet de gang if yer gonna be a newsie." Jack said leading the Scott to the Lodging House.

"De goil's ain't got much family if dey gots any." Spot said as we followed Jack and Scott. "Some a em are orphans er derre family died. Whudd happened te yer parents?" Spot asked eyeballing me, but I quickly looked away. "S'matta?" he stared at me.

"Nuttin." I told him catching up to walk beside Scott.

"She don't wanna talk bout it." Scott told him for me.

"I didn't ask ye te answa de question did I?" Spot snarled.

"Look she don't talk bout our parents, it still boddas her." Scott gave Spot a hard look.

"Its fine, our mudda died and our dad left us. I don't need ye ta take care of me. I can take care of mahself." I glared at Scott.

"Ha ye can't take care of yerself, yer a goil!" Scott laughed. We walked up to the Lodging House with the three laughing.


	2. Meetin de Newsies

"Hey I thing we gots a new newsie boys." Jack said to the group of boys standing in front of the Lodging House. "Dis is Scott an dats Angel, his lil sista." He pointed at us.

"Hey whudds wit de goil? She's dressed like a boy!" one of them shouted as he walked up to greet us. Jack gave him a stern look, "Mah names Racetrack Higgins er ye can just call me Race." he apologized to me.

"Nice te meet ye Race." I said bitterly.

"So dya play poka?" Race asked, but I ignored him.

"Let me introduce ye te de Manhattan Newsies." Jack smiled. "Dis is Boots, Crutchy, David, his lil' brodda Les, Kid Blink-"

"Er just Blink!" Blink quickly announced.

"And Mush. Dats would Race, but ye two already met. De rest of de gangs out sellin derre papes. You'll meet em lata." A girl walked out of the Lodging House and hugged Jack. "An dis is me goil, Sarah, David's sista. Hey lets go in, I'll show ye round."

We followed Jack and Sarah into the Lodging House. Just as I was sad to see Spot wasn't coming.

Race then spotted Spot. "Heya Spot we haven't seen ye since de strike last month!" Race said spit shaking Spot's hand.

"Yea so where've ye been Spot?" Blink asked doing the same.

"Where else dya think?..Brooklyn!" Spot told them both.

"Well den why'er ye hea?" Boots asked.

"I'm hea cuz I wanned te see Jacky-Boy!"

"So Spot, whudd ye think of dat Angel goil?" Race asked curiously.

"Why? Ye looking fer a goil?" Spot eyed Race.

"Nah. Just wonderin. Is she planning on bein one a dose goil newsies?" Race pointed to a girl across the street.

"Not dat I know of. She might be, but dye actually think her brodda is gonna let her be a goil newsie?" Spot still looking at the girl newsie then back at the three in front of him.

"Mebe youse right."

"Her broddas kinda ova protective an might not let her be in de goil's lodging house wid out im. Besides he don't let nobody talk bad bout her when he's derre." Spot added.

"Really?" Blink asked.

"Yea." Spot looking back at the girl across the street selling her papes.

"Are ye even listenin te us Spot?" Boots asked.

At that moment Spot walked across the street leaving Race, Boots and Blink behind. "Wait up!" Race and Boots called to Spot. Blink decided to stay behind.

"Where er ye goin?" Boots asked Spot as he tried to catch up to him.

Then Spot turned around, "SHH! C'mon, we're followin her."

"Why?" Boots asked quietly.

"She followed Angel an her brodda hea." he answered.

"How dya know dat?" Race asked quite surprised.

"I was looking fer Jack an saw her followin em. Den she followed us hea." Spot said in a hushed voice.

Spot, Race, and Boots were hiding in an alley quietly following the girl newsie. Just then someone walked into the alley and greeted her.

"Who de heck is dat?" Boots asked astonished.

"Its one a de Delancey broddas I think." Race recognized him.

"But whudd dey want wit Angel an Scott?" Boots asked to himself.

"Not surre, but it might mean trouble. Ey ain't dat a goil newsie? Whudd she want wit de Delancey broddas?" Spot asked trying to get a better look at what they were doing. "Mebe we should go back an warn Jack an de oddas bout dis just in case somethin happens." Spot said to the two. "We don't want anything te happen te our new newsie ye know."

Boots, Spot, and Race were going back to the Lodging House when someone stepped out from behind them. "Hey! Ye betta not tell no one! Dis ain't got nuttin te do wit you! It's just between us!" one of the Delancey brothers yelled at them. "Nuttin betta git out te em er you'll ruin our surprise fer Kevin, Scott, and Angel." Oscar laughed grabbing Race's collar.

"Hey! Ye betta lay off Oscar! Er you an yer brodda hea are gonna git a soakin you'll neva fergit." Spot warned as Race pulled away from Oscar.

"Ye betta watch out if yer gonna interfere wit our lil bizness wit dose orphaned brats." Morris yelled to Spot. "If ye do, which we know ye will, we're gonna soak ye!"


	3. Bloody Night

"Hey so is dis where Scott's gonna be livin if he's a newsie?" I asked eagerly.

"Not if he don't wanna. If he's got a place te stay he don't have te. Still we'd be happy te have im wid us." Jack answered.

Just then Boots, Race, and Spot entered the Lodging House. "Ey we got big trouble Jacky -Boy," Spot said looking at us.

"Yea, an it gots ta do wit de Delancey brodda's an dose two," Boots added pointing at me and Scott.

"Whudd ye mean trouble?" Jack asked.

"Morris an Oscar said dat dose two has bizness wit em." Spot announced as the rest of the newsies walked in.

"Whudd kinda bizness?" Crutchy asked sitting on a bunk bed.

"We ain't surre, so why don't ye tell us Scott?" Spot demanded.

"It ain't got nuttin te do wit ye!" Scott yelled at Spot.

"Nuttin te do wit us eeh? Well let me tell ye somethin, if youse a newsie den it is our bizness ye got dat? Besides if ye don't tell us mebe yer sista an brodda might wanna." Spot yelled back looking at Scott's astonished face.

"How dye know bout our brodda?" Scott asked stepping up to Spot.

"Well we found out by de Delancey broddas." Spot replied his face in Scott's.

"Stop it! It's not-" I began to yell.

"Look if youse in trouble we wanna know bout it." Mush cut in.

"It ain't like he wasn't gonna tell ye guys. Besides we just met." I pointed out.

"Ye know whudd? She's right, we didn't really give em a chance te talk bout emselves much have we?" Jack interrupted.

"So now's yer chance." Spot added.

Scott looked at me then back at Spot who was still starring at him waiting for an answer. "Well we gots a lil brodda named Kevin. De Delancey-"

"De Delancey's like te mess wit Angel an Kevin." Scott said cutting me off. "Den it's gotta do wit you?" Race suspected looking at me.

"But whudd de say te ye?" Spot asked peeling his eyes off of Scott to look at me.

"Dey always mess wit us. So we just took somethin from em." Scott continued.

"So dats whudd it's basically bout? Ya stole from de Delancey's?" Blink asked.

"Basically." I answered. "We've known de Delancey's fer a while an dey don't like us." I paused. "Not te mention we insulted em in public."

"Whoa ye stole from em, insulted em, and on top a dat dey don't like ye?" Race asked almost laughing.

"No we were best friends." Scott said sarcastically.

"Oh I see. Well dat was a very bad idea, somethin ye shouldn't do if ye don't wanna get soaked." Spot implied.

"Well I don't wanna be rude, but we gotta get goin. We promised Kevin we'd be back real soon." I walked towards the stairs.

"Yea mebe we'll see ye tomorrow." Scott yelled without looking back.

"Hey mebe some a us should follow em just in case ta make surre nuttin happens." Race said once Angel and Scott had left noticing it was dark outside.

"Yea..umm Blink you an Race follow Spot. Make surre nuttin happens but if anythin goes wrong ye come straight back an let us know alright?" Jack ordered.

"Yea right." Blink called from the door following Race and Spot out of the Lodging House.

"So I saw de look ye had when youse was looking at Spot. So ye kinda like im er whudd?" Scott asked me as we were walking down the dark street.

"Mebe, why? Whudd ye think of Spot?" I asked not looking up at Scott.

I could sense the fact that he didn't like Spot one bit and he didn't like him even more because I liked him.

"Spot's a jerk dats all derre is ta say!" Scott said loudly.

While we were walking down an alley we heard footsteps behind us. "Hey who's derre?" I asked turning around. There was no answer and the footsteps were getting closer. "Scott dis is getting scary." I said grabbing his hand and walking faster.

"Don't worry we're almost ta Medda's." he said trying to cheer me up.

As we were walking out of the alley we saw two figures up ahead, but I couldn't make them out. Just then Scott stopped and yanked me back the way we came.

"Whudd's goin on?" I asked getting even more scared.

"Its de Delancey broddas." He said then he stopped again. "You stay hea. Hide behind somethin. If dey come don't move, dey probably won't be able te see ye ok?" when he was finished he left me.

"Where ya goin?" Ye can't fight em both." I called to him, but he ignored me.

I was able to hide behind some crates. I could hear someone struggling but wasn't sure if it was Scott. Just as I was getting up I was swung around.

"Are ya ok?" to my surprise it was Spot.

"I'm fine, but Scott just ran off an left me hea." I said now shaking.

"Blink, Race, c'mon. Show us where he went." Spot said to me.

"Um he went down dat alley." I said now relived to see him.

"Alright guys c'mon. You stay hea we'll be right back." then he ran off with Race and Blink in pursuit of Scott.

After a few minutes they came back with my brother. Scott was beat up pretty bad. Blink and Spot were helping him walk.

"I told ye not te try an fight em both!" I shouted at him.

"Yea thanks fer carin, I'll be fine." Scott said trying to walk on his own.

"Oh no ye don't." Spot yelled making sure Scott didn't fall. "Ye can't walk on yer own. Not wit whudd dose scabs did te ye."

"I don't need no help from you." Scott said trying to wriggle out of Spot's grasp.

"Just cuz ye don't like me an I don't like you, don't mean I ain't gonna help ye out." Spot pointed out. "Besides mebe we should walk ye home an make surre yer all alright."

"But," I began. "We're goin te Medda's. Dya know her?" I asked.

"Of course we know her. Practically all de newsies know her." Race said. "But why Medda's?"

"Medda's is probably one a de safest places te be." I answered him. "An she kinda knew our family."

"Well we betta get goin, she'll be wonderin where de heck youse guys are at." Spot smiled.


	4. Foist Day wit de Newsies

We finally reached Medda's. As we were opening the door, Kevin, my little brother, ran out to meet us. "Where've ye been?" Kevin asked eagerly. "Did ye find a job yet." he impatiently hugged me. "Whoa whudd 'happened te you?" he cried when he saw Scott.

"It's a long story." I said pushing Kevin back inside.

"Well den who are dey?" Kevin asked curiously.

Spot and Race brought Scott inside behind me and Kevin. "Dis is Spot, Race and Blink." I said pointing to the three of them.

"Dose er funny names." Kevin laughed "Mah names Kevin."

Just then Medda walked in. "Well it took you guys long enough. I thought I'd have to send out a search party for you two." She said walking up to us. "Oh my, what happened Scott?" she asked once she saw Scott.

"It was de Delancey brodda's." Spot answered for Scott "Dey got im pretty bad. Will ye help clean im up?" Spot asked trying to sit him down.

"Of course, Angel, go get some hot water, Kevin can you go get towels?" Medda asked turning to the both of us.

After we cleaned Scott up he went upstairs with Kevin. I stayed downstairs to talk to Medda, Race, Blink and Spot. "I still can't believe that he did that!" I said loudly "I told im he wouldn't be able te take em on!"

"But de good thing is dat he did it so dey wouldn't hoit you." Spot said looking at me from across the table. "He was probably tryin te make surre dat youse wasn't gonna get hoit."

"But he didn't have te leave me derre an go git beat up!" I protested. "He doesn't have te do everything fer me! I can manage things by myself."

"Mebe you should tell im radda den telling us. He'll listen to ye, yer his sista." Blink suggested.

"He's right Angel. You should tell him about this. Next time it might get more serious." Medda said holding my hand "Don't worry he should understand."

"I hope yer right." I sighed.

A few minutes later Race, Blink, and Spot were heading back to the Lodging House. Spot said he was going to have to spend the night there because it was a bit late to go back to Brooklyn.

"C'mon get outta bed! Let's go!" Kevin shouted shaking me awake. "Ye promised we could go out taday!"

I looked over an realized Scott was still asleep. "Be quiet." I said quickly. "It'll just be de two of us taday."

"But whudd bout Scott? Ain't he comin?"

"He needs his rest. But we're still goin out like I promised."

"Alright, but ain't he gonna be mad if we just leave im an not tell im?"

"If he gets mad den he gets mad. But I'll take de blame just in case he yells. I don't think he will. So where dye wanna go?" I asked as we walked outside.

"I wanna go see where you two went. Since you two left me hea."

"Are ye surre ye wanna go to de Lodging House? We could go somewhere else."

"Please just te where ye were so long."

"Ok if yer surre."

We crossed the street and headed towards the Lodging House. We walked quietly till we reached the Lodging House. I noticed Jack standing outside talking to Race.

"I'm goin te de tracks taday, ye wanna come Cowboy?"

"Nah I'm goin te Tibby's wit Sarah afta I sell mah papes."

Just as we walked up the street they noticed us. "So I hoid whudd happened te yer brodda last night. Is he gonna be ok?" Jack asked walking up to us. "so who's dis?"

"I'm Kevin." Kevin answered shyly.

"So dis is Kevin? Ye looking fer a job too?"

"No Scott said I ain't old enough fer one." He said standing behind me. "Do you have a job?"

"Yea I gotta job, kinda. Well Kevin ye look old enough te me. So whudd ye say, wanna sell papes wit me taday? We'll split de money if ye sell enough, unless yer planning on doin something else?"

Kevin smiled up at me. "Can I Ang? Promise I'll behave! Promise!"

"Are ye surre? I ain't goin wit ye, will ye be ok?"

"Yea can I? If I sell any I get paid!"

"Surre, betta make surre nuttin happens te im. If he goes witcha ye promise te take care of im?" I asked while Kevin ran off somewhere.

"Promise, don't worry he's safe wit me." Jack winked "Besides it'll take de kid offa yer hands fer a bit. So how's Scott?"

"He'll be fine with a bit of rest."

"Ey Cowboy are we goin?" Race asked walking back with Kevin.

"Yea we gots company taday Race, dis is Kevin. Kevin dats Race, if ye wanna lein how te play poker ask im an he'll teach ye." Jack joked.

"Ye betta not teach im Racetrack! Scott ain't gonna like it." I said giving Jack a hard look.

I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. "Dye always gotta do whudd yer brodda tells yer?" it was Spot.

"Not really. He kinda acts like an dad since we ain't got one." I replied.

"Doesn't it botha ye if he acts like a fadda ta ye?"

"Mebe why?" I asked now interested.

"No reason." he said looking away.


	5. Night In Brooklyn

Jack, Race and Kevin left to sell their papes and I decided to go with Spot to Brooklyn since he had asked and I had nothing else to do.

"Spot d'ye like bein a newsie?" I asked as we headed for the Brooklyn Bridge.

"Yea I do. So whudds it like ta have a brodda actin like yer fadda?" He asked curiously.

"Actually its kinda annoyin now. I mean I know he's just watchin out fer me, but I don't need anudda dad."

"Whudd's Scott doin? I'm surprised he ain't hea wit ye."

"He really didn't have a choice. We left im an he was still sleepin." I laughed.

Spot started to laugh too. "Dye do dat often?"

"Only when I can get away wid it." I answered still laughing.

We walked for what seemed like hours till we reached the Brooklyn Bridge. I enjoyed talking to Spot very much.

"Have ye eva been te Brooklyn?"

"No I ain't neva been outta Manhattan. Whudds it like ova in Brooklyn.?" I asked as we walked across the bridge.

"I think you'll like it, its nice. I can't wait te get back. I'll show ye de newsies, derre not as nice an Manhattan, but derre good guys once ye get te know em."

We reached the Brooklyn newsies Lodging House not long after we got to the bridge. The newsies were playing on the docks near the Lodging House.

"Hey I got a great idea, hea put dis hat on so ye look like a boy." Spot handed me his hat.

"I look enough like a boy I don't need te look anymora like one." I said as he brushed his hand through his hair.

"Just do it!" he ordered grinning.

"Ugh! Alright but ye betta do something fer me in return." I smiled putting his hat on hiding my hair.

"Ey guys I'm back." Spot announced walking up to the group of boys. "I was wit Jack last nite. And hea is me new friend."

"Ye gotta be kiddin. He's shorter den I am." one of them said to Spot looking me up and down. "How old er ye?" he asked me. I didn't answer and turned away ignoring him. "Hey you! I asked ye a question!" he yelled obviously annoyed. "Whudd er ye...def?" he asked this time pushing me a little.

"No I ain't def." I said as I shoved him off the docks and he splashed into the icy water.

Everyone was surprised that I pushed him. "Ya shouldn't have done dat." one of them said as he watched the guy come out of the water. "Ye really ticked im off. It was nice knowin youse were alive." he said now starring at me.

"C'mon I'll show ye round." Spot offered. I started to follow him. Just then I felt someone's wet hand on my arm and he spun me around. When he did Spot's hat fell off me head. It was the guy I pushed off of the docks.

"Ey it's a goil!" one of them shouted.

"I wonder whudd he's gonna do. I've neva seen im hit a goil before." another said quietly.

"I ain't gonna hit a goil." the boy in front of me said. He burst out laughing. "Ye got me good Spot." he said spit shaking hands with Spot. "I know it was you, dis is yer hat." He picked up Spot's hat "Yer lucky yer a goil." he turned to me "I woulda soaked ye good."

I warned back. "I might not be strong but I can give ye a good one."

"Ha ha I wanna see ye try it." he laughed.

Spot stepped up to him. "Ye betta watch whucha say er I'm gonna soak ye." I thought he winked at me but I might have been seeing things. "Dis is Frit." he smiled.

"Lets go n get somethin te eat." Frit suggested to Spot.

"Youse hungry?" Spot asked turning to me.

It was then that I realized it was past noon and I hadn't eaten anything all day. "Yea actually I am."

"Good c'mon we're gonna go eat." he said leading the way.

"But where're we goin? I ain't got no money." I tugged on his arm.

"Cut dat out. Don't worry I'll pay." That was all Spot said till we got to the restaurant.

"Ye surre ye wanna pay?" I asked nervously once we got there.

"Yea mah treat." He said sitting down at a booth. "Besides I thought ye said I'd have ta do somethin fer ye."

I sat down across from him noticing that all the other newsies starring at us. "I don't like dis." I said looking at all the faces around us.

"Don't worry de guys ain't dat bad." Two guys came to sit with us. "Dis is Tricks an Sharpshooter." Spot said as they sat down. "Guys dis is Angel."

We went back to the docks once we were done eating with the rest of the newsies. I noticed then that it was getting dark.

"Spot I kinda think I should get goin." I stopped looking at the sky.

"In de dark? No way. Youse gots te stay widd us to nite." he said sternly.

"But mah broddas probably mad cuz I stayed out de whole day!" I protested the best I could.

"I'll walk ye home in de mornin. Youse is gonna stay in mah room to nite, I don't trust de boys wicha." he said looking at them and ignoring what I had said.

"Bu-"

"No buts an dats final. Ye could get hoit in de night walkin by yerself since youse is a goil an all."

I decided to stay and not argue about it any longer. I knew if I did Spot would win anyways. I went into Spot's room as soon as we got to the Lodging House. I felt bad for taking his room. Exhausted from the long day I climbed onto Spot's bed and laid down starring at the ceiling. As I was laying someone knocked on the door, giving a long sigh I then got up to answer the door.

"Ye betta be gettin some sleep." it was Spot. "We're gettin up eilia te walk ye back te Manhattan."

"Alright. Umm why did ye bring me hea? Not dat I didn't enjoy taday." I added quickly.

Spot walked over to his bed "Well I guess I'll tell ye. Yer lil brodda said I should bring ye while ye were talkin te Jack. He said he wanned ye te have fun." Spot looked up at me as he sat on his bed.

"So he actually wanned me te leave? He's usually mad if I'm not widd im."

"He said he'd also talk te Scott an make surre ye don't get in any trouble, er try ta at least. Well anyways ye should get some sleep." Spot said standing up "G'nite." he smiled.

"G'nite." I replied as he left the room.


	6. Brother, o Brother

"Ey Wake up! C'mon we gots a long walk," a familiar voice shouted at me. I opened my eyes. "Mornin." Spot laughed.

"Mornin," I said back sitting up.

"Hurry an get ready, we gots a long walk." he said again before leaving the room.

When he left I got up and got ready almost as fast as I could. I left Spot's room when I was done to find his talking to the boy from the docks in the bunkroom. I walked over to Spot.

"So youse ready?" he asked.

"Yea."

"Good. I thought since youse a goil an all dat ye wouldn't be ready fer an hour," he sneered.

"S'cuse me fer not takin mah time." I sneered back.

"Don't git smart wit me." he smiled brushing his hand through his hair.

"So when are we leavin?" I asked impatiently.

"Soon," then he turned back to Frit.

"Youse goin te see Cowboy again?" Frit asked.

"Yea. We gots some bizness te take care of."

"Whudd kinda bizness?"

"Somethin te do wit Christina."

"Who's Christina?" I asked curiously.

"Christina was me goil." he informed me. "An it ain't fer lil kids like you." he joked.

"He I ain't no kid! An it ain't funny!"

"Why not? It seemed funny te me." Frit laughed.

"Lookit yer face, yer funny lookin!"

"Hey I ain't funny lookin!" Frit growled.

"I bet yer still mad bout yesterday, cuz a goil embarrassed ye!" I sniggered at him.

"Yea well yer right. No goil ain't eva done dat te me." he said now very angry at me.

"Ok I guess we're ready." Spot said finally putting his hat on. "Sharpshooter and Frit is comin wit us." he smiled.

"Oh no, not me." Frit looked at Spot astonished.

"Yea ye are." Spot grinned widely.

"Ye planned dis didn't ye?" I asked stunned.

"Mebe," he said leading the way out.

It had taken us an hour to get to the bridge. The walk seemed longer and tiring. I wasn't too happy about the fact of Spot making Frit come because I didn't like him much after the way he treated me even though he didn't know I was a girl.

"Why couldn't I've walked home by myself?" I asked.

"Well derres a kid from Harlem who's been goin round causin trouble lately." Spot answered.

"Ye mean Chain?" Sharpshooter asked.

"Yea an he's been takin some friends wid im," Spot added.

"But we didn't run inta im last nite." I stated.

"He was probably at a poker game." Spot assumed.

"Dat was yer nite ta play poker wasn't it? But it seemed ye had company instead." Frit looked at me.

"I had mora fun last nite den I woulda had at a poker game." Spot said to Frit.

Frit obviously didn't like me very much. He kept making fun of me most of the way back. Spot did manage to shut him up after a while of listening to him insult me. We finally reached Tibby's be noon since it was packed full of newsies. We walked inside finding Jack sitting at a booth.

"Have a good nite?" he asked winking at me.

"Mebe, did ye hea from Scott?" I asked nervously.

"Not yet." He answered.

Spot, Frit, and Sharpshooter sat down with Jack. I decided to go look for Kevin since he was probably around somewhere. I remembered Jack said they sold papers together and came in to eat. I couldn't find him anywhere and decided to ask Jack where he was.

"Hey Jack where's Kevin?"

"Oh I fergot te tell ye, he went te de tracks with Race."

"Whudd! Ye let im go te de tracks?!"

"Actually-"

"I did."

When I heard him I was terrified. I turned around.

"Where've ye been?" he asked sternly.

I could tell he was very upset. "Well I-"

"She was wit me." Spot stepped in front of me. "It ain't her fault. I took her te Brooklyn an I thought it was too dark fer her te come back."

"Don't defend her. C'mon Angel."

Scott never used my full name unless I was in trouble.

"She ain't leavin." Spot said pushing Scott.

"Whudd er ye doin? Ya wanna get killed?" I asked frantically.

Jack grabbed my arm. "Angel sit down. Spot don't stand up fer anything unless he thinks it ain't right. Be happy he's on your side."

"I'm on her side cuz I tricked her in te stayin. I don't want her te get in any trouble."

"Ye betta watch it! When Kevin comes back send im te Medda's," Scott said grabbing my arm and leading the way out of the restaurant.

I heard Spot following us. "Ey like I said she ain't leavin!" he said as he caught Scott on the shoulder. "Let her go! Yer not her dad so don't act like one!"

"Dis is nona yer bizness. Stay away from Angel." Scott ordered. I saw Jack and some others come out of the restaurant. "Don't make me hoit ye!" Scott warned.

"Lookit yerself. Yer hoit so how could ye hoit me?" Spot pointed out. "She's stayin till I say she can leave!" Spot grabbed me and lead me towards the door.

That was when Scott practically leaped on Spot. Jack and Frit were holding him back before he could hit Spot.

"Don't try dat again!" Spot threatened Scott. "I'll soak ye. Yer lucky dis time. I'll soak ye next time even if your sista is watchin." Spot then left Scott with Jack and Frit.

"Dats someone ye don't wanna mess wit." Jack informed Scott. "Specially if youse on his bad side."

"I guess I can't talk te Angel."

"Not at de moment." Frit said letting Scott go. "Ye really pissed im off."

"Just make surre Angel gets back te Medda's alright." Scott said before walking away.


	7. Spot Grin

"Thanks." I said grateful to Spot.

"No prob." Spot grinned.

"Whudd ye say te Scott?"

"Nuttin really."

"Hey Ang! Yer back!" Kevin yelled running up to me.

"Quit de act. I knew whucha did. Thanks." I whispered in his ear.

"Did ye have fun in Brooklyn?" Race asked following Kevin in.

"Yea I guess ye could say I did." I smirked. "Ye didn't teach im how te play poker did ye?"

"Naw not yet." he joked messing Kevin's hair. "So whudd wit yer brodda?"

"He's mad." I said stating the obvious.

"But he told me he wasn't." a worried looked crossed Kevin's face.

"Don't worry I'm fine. Promise." I said quickly.

"So Kevin did ye have fun sellin wit Jacky-Boy?" Spot asked trying to help.

"Yea!" Kevin reached into his pocket. "Look Ang! I got some money!"

Just then Jack and Frit walked back into the restaurant. "Heya Cowboy!" Race said as he greeted Jack.

"Ey Race! How was it dat de tracks?" Jack asked.

"Not so good."

"So Jacky-boy, bout Christina?" Spot asked.

"Well she's single ain't she?" Jack asked.

"I ain't surre bout dat. Why, whudd happened te you an Sarah?"

"Oh no. I'm askin fer a friend. Hey ye might not wanna just go an show yer money te everyone like dat." Jack said to Kevin.

"I was just showin Ang our money." Kevin said very confused.

"Well ye might not wanna just show it like dat out in de open. Someone might see yer money an want it." Jack said pushing the money back in Kevin's pocket.

"But-"

"Yea ye know he's right." Race added.

"It's ok Kevin. Ye can show me lata." I assured him.

"Well yea but-"

"Ok den lata." I said messing his hair. "Jack, whudd Scott say?"

"He just wants us te get ye back te Medda's alright." Jack answered. "Oh I fergot ye didn't meet de rest of de guys. Hey fellas come 'ere. Dis is Skittery, Dutchy, Bumlets, Snoddy, Pie-eater, Specs, and Snipe-shooter. Snipe-shooter and Sharpshooter are broddas."

Spot and Jack wanted to go for a poker game after we had eaten with Race. Race decided to invite Kevin and I didn't trust Kevin with Race at all so I went too.

"So where's de poka game?" Kevin asked curiously.

"It's in Harlem." Race answered.

"Wait ain't it dangerous goin derre? Mebe we shouldn't go." I said to Kevin.

"Can we go? Please?" Kevin begged.

"We won't let nobody hoit ye." Spot said confidently. "Besides Chain knows we're comin an made surre nona de gangs gonna jump us."

"Well if yer surre." I answered worrying.

"Yea trust me." Spot smiled.

"So do I get te play too?" Kevin asked eagerly.

"Ah we'll see bout dat." Race said lighting a cigar.

"Oh no ye don't. Ye betta not let im play Racetrack!" I warned taking his cigar. "An don't smoke round im, yer bein a bad influence."

"Hey but dats mah cigar!" Race wined trying to snatch it back.

"Ye might wanna give it back te im Angel." Jack warned.

"I don't think so, ye take in te de tracks an now yer smoking round im." I said dropping the cigar. "Not te mention takin im te a poka game." Then stomped on it.

"Ok ye gots a good point, just next time don't take it out on mah cigar." Race said grudgingly.

"I might not have te." I said satisfied. "We ain't gonna be out long are we? I can't be out to late."

"Well we won't be back fer a while why," Spot asked side glancing me a grin. "Is Scott gonna get angry?"

"Mebe." I smirked. "An don't gimme dat Spot Conlon grin!"

Spot changed his expression from a grin to a frown. "Don'tcha like me?" he asked giving me a puppy dog face.

"Heya Spot ye might wanna stop doin dat! I think yer gonna scare her off!" Jack said slapping my back.

"I thought it was funny." Kevin laughed


	8. Harlem Pokar

Finally we had managed to reached Harlem safely. When we got to a street someone was waiting at a corner. His name was Steel. He was apparently sent there in place of Chain. We followed Steel to the Lodging House. When we got there people were already there in the room.

"Heya Spot, haven't seen ye fer a while." one smiled. "Hey it's Jack!"

"Hey who's de goil? An who's is she?" another asked.

"Oh dis is Angel an Kevin. Dats Chain, Spits, an Flash." Jack introduced.

"Nice te meet ye." the called Flash smiled at me.

"Nice te meet ye an I ain't something that belongs te people." I smiled back. "Are ye surre we can trust em?" I asked Spot as they headed towards the table in the room.

"Ye can neva be surre when yer dealin wit Chain." Spot whispered back.

"So who's playin foist?" Jack asked eagerly.

"Well you an Spot's playin wit me an Spits." Flash said.

"Now ain't dis gonna be fun!" Spot announced starring at Spits. "We played wid im last time an he cheated. How do we know dat he ain't gonna cheat again?"

"Look de last time we was playing I was wit some kid from Queens an he wasn't any good so dat was de only way I could win. Besides I needed de money." Spits retorted.

"Oh yea well who doesn't?" Spot argued.

"I can play!" Kevin butted in.

"Nah ye know whudd. I'll watch im Spot. How bout dat? If he cheats I'll let ye know." Race volunteered. "Kevin ye git te watch de game an mebe play if yer sista'll let ye. "Race winked at me. "He'll be asleep before he gets te play." Race whispered in my ear.

"Ye surre?"

"Oh yea surre thing." he said confidently.

"I hope yer right."

Race was right. Four hands passed and Kevin had fallen asleep. Not to mention it was around midnight and I was tired too.

"Race when will dey be done?" I asked sleepily.

"Not fer a while. Well I'm goin in fer Spot in a minute so we'll be hea fer a good while." Race said holding Kevin for me.

"Alright Race, yer toin." Spot said getting up to trade spots with Race as Race handed me Kevin. "Ye look tired." Spot commented sitting down.

"Yea I am." I said trying not to fall asleep.

"How long has yer brodda been asleep?"

"Bout half an hour." I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Dat ain't good unless yer tryin te fall asleep ." he laughed.

"Well mebe I am tryin te fall asleep." I giggled at him closing my eyes.

He yanked my hair. "Get up!" he joked. We both started laughing once Kevin started snoring.

"So how long till we leave?" I asked trying to sit up so I wouldn't fall asleep.

"An hour er two, mebe shorter." He answered.

"Dye play a lot?" I asked leaning on him.

"Not really, I ain't as good as Race." Spot answered letting me lean on him. Within minutes I had fallen asleep. I was half awake when someone picked me up. "Yea we gotta get goin, see ye in a week ye losas!" it was Spot.

"Well looks like botha em been asleep fer a while." Race observed.

I drifted off back into a deep sleep. I was too tired to say anything while I had briefly awakened. When I woke up next I was in my bed.

"Ye don't just take em te Harlem an bring em back at two in de morning!" I heard Scott yell.

I went down stairs to see what was going on.. Scott looked up at me from the stairs. Spot, Race, and Jack turned to see me.

"Whudd wit all de yellin?" I asked annoyed.

"Apparently yer brodda hea is tryin te tell us whudd te do." Spot replied.

I looked from Spot over to Scott. "You an Kevin coulda gotten hoit!" Scott protested.

"Scott dey wouldn't let nuttin happen te us! Besides Spot said dat Chain wouldn't let no one hoit us since we were goin te a poka game."

Just then it started raining. There was a flash of lightning and a loud crack of thunder. Within seconds I heard Kevin start crying.

"Kevin! Whudds wrong?" I asked as I ran into our room. He was sitting on the bed crying. I walked up to him as I heard the others following me. "Kevin whudds wrong?" I asked again.

"Its lust like when mom went away." He cried.

I sat on the bed holding Kevin. "Its ok." I told him.

"Whudds wrong?" Race asked.

"Storms remind im of when our mudda died." Scott whispered to him so Kevin wouldn't hear.

"How dat happen?" Jack asked.

"While she was out, someone tried te mug er. She put up a fight an wouldn't give im her money so he shot her." Scott told him. "It was rainin like dis."

Kevin fell back asleep. I was putting him back into bed while everyone was leaving the room. While they went downstairs I heard Medda down stairs too.

"Well look who decided to show up. I don't want you guys going out in the rain and getting sick. You know I have extra rooms you guys can use."

"Yea we know. Ye surre ye want us te stay?" Race asked.

"Well of course I don't want anyone getting sick." I heard her say again.

"Thanks Medda," Jack said giving her a kiss. "Looks like we're gonna be stayin guys." Not long after I had gone to bed I heard Spot, Race, and Jack going into the room across the hall where one of the guest rooms were.


	9. Sellin Papes wit de Delanceys

The next morning I got up earlier that usual. I got ready then woke Kevin since I was up about an hour early. I went down stairs to see if anyone was awake. Scott came down right after me.

"Whudd ye do last night?" he asked.

"Nuttin really. We went te Harlem and Spot, Jack, an Race played poka. Den I fell asleep. Dats all dat happened." I told him. I could tell he didn't believe me from the look on his face. I could tell his expression meant that he didn't like the fact that me and Kevin liked Spot. "Whudds so wrong bout Spot?" I asked furiously.

"I just don't like de guy dats all." He said expressionless.

"Good cuz de guy don't really like you eida." Spot snapped coming down the stairs.

Scott stared at him coldly. "Don't start now." I heard Jack say as he followed Spot down the stairs. "So Scott, ye bein a newsie er whudd?"

"Yea I am." Scott replied still starring at Spot.

"Well den if ye are ye shouldn't be fightin each odda, so try te get along."

"Mornin." Kevin yelled running down the stairs.

"Slow down kiddo." Race laughed coming down after him.

"Looks like everyone's up." Jack noticed. "Well we betta get goin if we're gonna sell papes. Gotta get derre while dey still got some." He said as we left.

"Heya Cowboy! Where've ye been?" Blink asked as we got to the Distribution Center.

"We got stuck at Medda's last night afta de game." Blink was told.

"Hey Race, we still goin ta de tracks lata?" Bumlets asked.

"Yea I gotta hot tip on a horse." Race remarked.

"Ye surre bout dis one?"

"Oh yea, won't be like last time." Race lit a cigar he stole the day before.

"C'mon lets get our papes." Scott said pulling Kevin with him.

"Alright." I followed.

While we were getting in line for our papes I noticed the Delancey brothers. They were handing out the papes.

"Hey, ain't dat de Delancey broddas?" I questioned Crutchy who was in front of us.

"Yea. Dey woik hea fer Mr. Pulitza." Crutchy answered.

"Scott whudd er we gonna do?" Kevin whispered.

"C'mon we're leavin." Scott pulled me out of the line.

"Wait we can't just leave!" I protested.

"Yea we can!"

"Are we gonna keep runnin every time we see em?" I asked. Maybe was all he could say. "You might wanna but I'm getting mah papes." I said ripping my arm from his grip.

"Whudd er ye doin? Yer gonna get soaked!" Scott shrieked at me.

"I'm getting mah papes an dats dat!"

"Mebe I didn't tell ye, but de Delancey broddas gots connections wit de Crypts."

"Dey don't scare me."

"Yea well dey should." Scott looked at Oscar and Morris.

"Ye don't think dey would actually get de Crypts te try an soak us do ye?"

"Yea I do."

We left the Distribution Center and went to Medda's instead. I couldn't believe we lost a day selling just because the Delancey brothers work there. The next day I got in line and Scott tried to get me to leave with him and Kevin

"We can't just stop runnin our lives just cuz de Delancey's are hea!" I said as I took Kevin's arm. "I don't whucha do, but we're sellin our papes!"

"Look if dey see ye dey might soak ye." Scott said in a calm voice.

"Leave if yer leavin but we ain't runnin cuz yer afraid of em!"

"I ain't afraid of em. I'm afraid ye might get hoit!" Scott said storming off.

"Ye made im really made dis time." Kevin said looking up at me.

"Don't worry bout it. He'll eventually get ova it."

"Well lookie hea. It's Kevin an Angel!" Morris snarled as we got to the desk.

"How many papes?" the man standing beside Morris asked.

"Fifty!" I said as I put the money down on the counter and Morris handed me fifty papes. (I know because I counted)

"Have fun sellin yer papes!" Morris and Oscar yelled.

By noon we had sold all of our papers. We went to Tibby's and eat afterward. When we got there most of the other newsies were there. Kevin went to sit with Les so I sat at a booth by myself. I didn't notice Jack came over until he sat down.

"So I see Scott's not wit ye."

"Yea we had an argument."

"So he just left two te sell by yerselves?"

"Whudd's de problem? I thought ye didn't like im." I shot back.

"No, dats Spot. Its dangerous leavin ye two alone."

"Well as ye can see we're poifectly fine widdout his help"

"Still whudd woulda happened if something did happen?"

"It doesn't matta cuz nuttin happened an nuttin will happen?"

"Ye sound pretty surre of yerself."

"Yea well I am. Well I gotta go." I told him, got Kevin and left.

We walked around town till it got dark. On the way to Medda's we ran into Oscar. "Well if it ain't me favorite goil in de woild." He called out to me.

"Whudd ye want?" Kevin asked.

"I want whucha took back from us back."

"I don't know whucher talkin bout so just leave us alone!" I said walking past calmly past him.

"Well mebe if I introduced ye te some friends ye might rememba." A few guys walked out of an alley next to us.

"Dis knives an Crane. Ye know it just happens derre in de Crypts." Oscar now smiling.

"So ye got some new friends. It don't mean nuttin te me."

"Where dye think yer goin?" the guy named Knives asked grabbing my arm.

"Let go! I'm goin far away from you!" I turned to him.

He spun me around to face him and he slapped me across the face. He hit me so hard I fell to the ground. "Don't get smart wit me!" He yelled. Crane grabbed Kevin when he tried to hit Knives so Kevin wouldn't interfere. Oscar and Knives were standing over me. "She ain't so tough anymoa is she?" Knives asked Oscar.

"Mebe cuz she's out numbered!" Someone called out from an alley.

"Who's derre?" Crane shouted trying to keep Kevin still.

"Who dye think?" it was Jack with Blink and Race.

"Not te mention ye fightin a goil!" Blink added.

"Dis ain't got nuttin te do wit you punks so scram!" Oscar yelled.

"Well actually it does. See Angel hea is a newsie an we can't just let ye fight her."

"Specially since she's a goil." Race mentioned.

I got up and pushed Oscar out of my way. Knives grabbed my arm while I tried to get by.

"Why you lil punk!" Oscar got up and slapped my face.

"Hey ye betta watch it. If ye keep hittin her we're gonna soak ye. Let em go!" Jack ordered.

"Whudd ye mean... like dis?" Oscar slapped me again.

I tried to get away from Knives, but his grip was too strong. "You can have de shrimp back. We don't need im." Crane pushed Kevin into Blink.

"Let go you pig!" I yelled at Knives. "You guys leave, dis ain't got nuttin te do wit ye."

"Why don't ye shut yer mouth? So whudd happened ye guys can't fight us afta all? Oscar why don'tcha give her a lil token fer mouthin off?" Knives asked Oscar starring at Jack.

"She should get one shouldn't she?" Oscar said as he punched me hard in the stomach. Knives let go of me possibly knowing I really couldn't move. I fell to my knees clutching where Oscar hit me gasping for air.

"Dats where ye cross de line." Someone else said from behind us.


	10. Slingshot fun

I was in too much pain to move, but I heard something and Oscar grabbed his face. He was standing in front of me so I could see him. He had a bloody nose, something hit him in the face. Jack and Blink jumped Crane and Knives and Oscar were jumped by Race and other newsies I didn't recognize. From behind someone helped me up.

"Ye ok?" He asked.

I turned around and saw Spot's grinning face. Trying not to black out I replied.

"Yea I'll be fine."

"Yea well ye don't look fine."

Kevin ran into me hugging me, but I was in pain and fell backwards. "Sorry!" he said standing up.

"..It's ok. Yer fergiven." I said still sitting where I had fallen. Spot helped me up again. "Whudd er ye doin back hea?" I blurted.

"Me and Jack had some bizness bout Christina an he wanned te see if ye two got back alright. I didn't know ye would've been brave enough te stand up te em." he smiled.

"Ye mean you guys saw de whole thing?"

"Yea we did. We weren't goin te interfere but it looked like ye needed some help." he patted me head. "An anudda thing. Ye shouldn't be walkin round at nite by yerselves."

"Yea I hoid dat befoa."

"Well den. C'mon lets get back te Medda's." Spot started examining my face. "Mebe she can do something befoa dis doity thing gets all bloody." he joked.

We reached Medda's not long after we started. "Oh my! What happened to you?" Medda asked me opening the door. I could hear behind her Scott running down the stairs.

"Ang whudd happened?" Spot asked when he looked at me. Then he saw Spot, "Did ye have anything te do wit dis?"

"Actually I kinda did." Spot replied.

"Oh really."

"Yea ye got a problem wit it?"

"It was Oscar." I said quickly to Scott.

"Ye know leavin her like dat at te sell her papes ain't healthy." Race chimed in.

"Lets get you cleaned up." Medda lead the way. Me, Spot and Race followed after her, Scott, and Kevin. My face didn't look bad after I washed off the blood from the bloody nose and lip I got from Knives and Oscar, which was pretty bloody. From the punch I received from Oscar I would have a bruise for a few weeks. Better off yet, I was in much better shape than Oscar, Spot broke his nose and he got beat up worse than me.

Spot and Race didn't leave long after they had brought me and Kevin back. When the left I decided to go to bed. Kevin was already in asleep, but Scott was sitting on his bed. He seemed to be waiting for me. It looked like he had been thinking for a while.

"Ang, I'm sorry I left ye. You were right. I was just runnin an couldn't stand you bein right. It's mah fault all dis happened."

"It's ok. I gotta confess too. I only said dose things cuz I was mad at ye."

"Mad? Why?"

"Cuz of de way ye act towards Spot."

"Oh dat again!"

"Yea, ye act childish te anyone I start te like."

"Well dats only cuz-"

"I know! Yer looking out fer me. Its ok. I know. I know eva since whudd happened wit Trevor.."

"It's just, I can't trust anyone no mora. Not witchu."

"Gnite."

"...Gnite."


	11. Oscar's Nose

"Wake up Angel! We gotta sell papes!" Scott yelled at me trying to get me up.

"Whudds wit you? I thought ye didn't wanna sell anymore." I asked sarcastically.

"Yea well I changed mah mind now get up!" he said now shaking me.

"I'm up! I'm up!"

By the time we got to the Distribution Center, Jack and the lot of newsies were already there. Oscar had his nose bandaged up. A lot of newsies were making fun of him. Kevin and I found it hysterical but Scott was worried Oscar might get more people next time because of what happened last night.

"Hey Angel, ye look a lot betta." Race said

"An I feel betta too, kinda." I added.

"Ye might wanna be careful at night for a while. Whudd happened made im really mad an he might decide to hold a grudge fer a while."

"Alright don't worry I'll be careful now." I informed him "C'mon lets get our papes." I turned to Scott who was looking at the Delacey brothers.

"Are ye surre?"

"I thought ye wanned te sell papes taday. I ain't scared of em."

"Alright." we got in line behind Blink. He was also making fun of Oscar. I forgot I never thanked him for last night.

"Hey Blink, thanks fer helping out last night." I greeted him.

"No prob, beside I can't just stand an watch a goil get hit." he smiled.

When it was our turn to get our papes Oscar was the one giving out the papes. He had a bandage over his nose but it was tainted with blood. I thought maybe he had been hit or bumped it. I couldn't stop laughing when I saw his face.

"Whudd ye laughin at? Next time yer not getting off dat easy. An keep in mind we won't go easy on lil Kevin hea eida." he said grabbing the front of my shirt.

"Hey! Let her go! Don't eva touch her ye hea? Derre ain't gonna be a next time fer ye! An I'm gonna be derre if ye try." Scott grabbed Oscar's arm and caused him to let me go.

"C'mon guys don't start any trouble." the old man at the counter sighed "How many?"

"A hundred!" Scott handed him the money.

"Hea are yer papes!" Oscar said throwing them on the counter.

After Scott counted to make sure we had a hundred, we went to our selling spot Kevin picked out. We were able to sell all of our papes within a couple of hours(keeping in mind we're new at this stuff). After, we went to Tibby's since we skipped breakfast. Jack came to sit with us after we ate.

"So have ye thought bout movin in wid us?" Jack asked instantly.

"Whudd ye mean?" Me now curious.

"Me an Scott talked bout you guys movin in te de Lodgin House wid us."

"Yea I think we might." Scott answered.

"But if is all guys where does dat leave me?"

"Well derre are some rooms we don't use. Ye could have one a dose." Jack smiled patting my head. "Beside, I don't think any of em er gonna try anythin wit ye."

"An whudds dat supposed te mean?"

"Nuttin really." Jack laughed looking away.

"Yer insultin me ain't ye?" I joked.

"Mebe."

"Oh yer horrible." I playfully punched Jack.

"Ow dat hoits. Careful yer too strong fer me." he laughed punching me back.

After we talked and decided to move in with Jack and the newsies we went to Medda's pick up our our stuff. Medda was sad that we were moving out, but I assured her I'd come and visit frequently. Kevin and Scott had to promise also if we were to leave and get to the Lodging House before dark. I didn't want to sleep in a room full of boys and being the only girl, have to sleep on a bunk bed with a boy.

We were able to get there before dark; which made me happy, but we couldn't figure out where to put anything. We finally decided to put all of the garbage(not really!) that was in the smallest room and try to fit it in some of the other rooms. We were able to do that by midnight. The only problem left was that they had no single beds so we put one bunk bed into the room. It took up a lot of Space but we were lucky there were extra bunk beds.

"Finally! We're done!" I yawned.

"Whudd er ye talking bout? We did all de woik!" Mush cried laying on the bottom bunk.

"Ye might not wanna do dat. I ain't sleepin in hea wid a guy!" I joked hopping off the top bunk.

"Don't worry I wouldn't wanna sleep in hea, its too small." he laughed.

"Yea well I like it."

"Well we betta let her sleep." Jack yawned. "G'nite."

"G'nite guys." I said as they left my room. I couldn't believe it. MY room. I never had anything really to call mine. Even though I was excited I fell asleep instantly as my head touched the pillow.


	12. Spot agrees

"Get up Angel!" Scott yelled shaking me awake. "No ones up so ye might wanna get ready."

"Really den whudd er ye doin up?" I asked sleepily.

"Nuttin" Jack replied.

I got ready right away. The wash room was huge, but I guess its to be expected since there were a lot of boys. By the time all of the boys were up I was ready to leave. Kevin and Scott were some of the first to be ready to leave. We left the Lodging House with other newsies.

"So how was yer foist nite?" Race asked.

"Fine...why?"

"Just makin surre." he winked at Mush.

"Whudds wit ye guys?" I asked clueless.

"Whudd ye mean?" Mush asked giving me an innocent look.

"Neva mind."

When we reached the Distribution Center a couple of guys were talking t Oscar and Morris. When Oscar saw us he said something to them and they turned around to look at us. I recognized Knives and Crane right away, but I know the other three. Crane said something to the three and they started towards us.

"Anythin wrong fellas?" Jack asked walking on front of me trying to shielding me from their view.

"No not a thing." Knives said then leading the rest out of the Distribution Center after giving me a hard look.

"Wonder whudd dat was bout." Race said aloud

"No idea." Blink remarked.

Kevin, Scott, and I got in line for our papes. We didn't get any crap from Oscar or Morris which was unusual. Then went to our spot to sell our papes. Kevin nudged me in the side ten minutes after being there.

"Whudd is it?"

"Look!" he said pointing to a few guys across the street.

"Scott." I shouted quickly pulling him. "Look!"

"Who are dey?" he asked upon seeing them.

"It's Knives an Crane. Derre do ones who helped Oscar get me de odda nite." They noticed we were looking at them.

"C'mon, Jack'll know whudd te do." Scott said half dragging me to Jack's selling spot. "Jack we've gotta really big problem." Scott said once we found him.

"Whudd is it?" he sounded curious.

"Rememba de guys dis morning? From de Crypts?" I asked shakily.

"Yea, whudd bout em?" he handed a paper to a lady who then handed him a penny.

"Dey seemed te be followin us. Kev noticed em a minute ago." Scott informed him.

"Well it looks like yer gonna need someone te protect ye. I know just de poison!" Jack said energetically. "Follow me." We followed him down an alley and saw some kid sitting on a crate. "Hey I gots a message fer ye!" Jack said instantly. "Tell Spot te come immediately." The kid nodded and then ran off.

"Yer getting Spot te watch her?" Scott sounded upset.

"Look I know ye don't like im but he's poifect fer de job. He won't let nuttin happen te her. Promise." Jack said lighting a cigarette.   
"Try an be nice te im please." I begged.

"It looks like our lil Angel has a crush on Spot Conlon!" Jack joked.

"No I don't!" I said blushing.

"Ha! Ye do, I can tell cuz yer blushin!" he laughed. "But don't worry I won't tell Spot, promise. It's obvious ye don't want anyone te know."

"Whudd er ye looking at?!" I yelled at Scott who was sitting on some stepped smiling.

"Oh nuttin really." He smiled.

We sold with Jack the rest of the time then went to Tibby's. when we walked in Jack looked around and saw a kid sitting at a booth by himself with his head down. Jack led us over to him and sat across from him. Scott looked at him then sat next to Jack. I was left to sit by this kid. Kevin like always went to sit with David and Les. When I sat down next to him he looked up and smiled. When I saw it was Spot I looked away and felt my face blush..

"It seems ye got mah message." Jack smiled at me.

"Yea. It betta be an emoigency." he now turned his attention to Jack.

"Yea it is. Rememba de nite ye broke Oscar's nose?"

"Yea so?"

"It seems Oscar's got a thing against Angel hea an gots goons stalkin her when she's sellin." Jack made a gesture.

"Ye ok? Dey ain't hoit ye have dey?" Spot asked concerned.

"So ye had someone come get me te watch her right?"

"Yea yer de only one I think might be able te do it." Jack now looking at Scott. "Any objections?"

"Not if he's willin te do it." Scott said.

"Yea I can do it." Spot was full of confidence.

"Good den it's settled." Jack said winking at me.

I had trouble sleeping that nite. I could hear Jack and Spot talking. I heard my name, but couldn't make anything out after that. I didn't trust Jack with my secret, but prayed he wouldn't tell Spot mostly. Race and Blink were out at a poker game. Then almost instantly as I was falling asleep someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." I said sleepily.

"Did I wake ye?" Spot asked putting his head through the now cracked doorway.

"No." I said sitting up. I noticed he way just standing there. "You can come in ye know."

"Thanks." he shut the door behind him and climbed on the top bunk.

"Whudd er ye doin up derre?"

"Its too noisy out derre. Mind if I sleep in hea?" he asked laying down.

"It probably won't do any good if I say no, will it?"

"Nope."

"Well den I guess not."

"So Jack says ye got a crush on a newsie."

When I heard that I thought to myself. 'I'm gonna kill him!' "Did he tell ye who?"

"No.. So who is it? Blink? Er mebe ye like Race. Er mebe...ME?"

"Why dye wanna know?"

"Ah no reason."

"Hmm, I ain't telling. An ye betta not try te find out by askin Jack."

"Aw Why not? Yer so cute almost anyone would want ye te be derre goil."

"Alright. If I give ye a clue can we please sleep?"

"Alight deal!"

"De clue is...I've talked te im before."

"Aw c'mon it could be almost anyone. Mebe ye like Mush."

I looked up at him. "Who eva it is ye ain't findin out." I layed back down.

"C'mon its killin me. I gotta know."

I peeked up over the side of the top bunk and was looking into his beautiful blue eyes. I started to blush hoping he couldn't tell.

"Look we had a deal." I said still looking at him. "G'nite."

"Aw oh well. G'nite." he smiled.

I couldn't sleep with him in the room. I layed awake for what seemed like hours until finally I drifted off to sleep.


	13. Oua Deal

"Come in." I said sleepily.

"Did I wake ye?" Spot asked putting his head through the now cracked doorway.

"No." I said sitting up. I noticed he way just standing there. "You can come in ye know."

"Thanks." he shut the door behind him and climbed on the top bunk.

"Whudd er ye doin up derre?"

"Its too noisy out derre. Mind if I sleep in hea?" he asked laying down.

"It probably won't do any good if I say no, will it?"

"Nope."

"Well den I guess not."

"So Jack says ye got a crush on a newsie."

When I heard that I thought to myself. 'I'm gonna kill him!' "Did he tell ye who?"

"No.. So who is it? Blink? Er mebe ye like Race. Er mebe...ME?"

"Why dye wanna know?"

"Ah no reason."

"Hmm, I ain't telling. An ye betta not try te find out by askin Jack."

"Aw Why not? Yer so cute almost anyone would want ye te be derre goil."

"Alright. If I give ye a clue can we please sleep?"

"Alight deal!"

"De clue is...I've talked te im before."

"Aw c'mon it could be almost anyone. Mebe ye like Mush."

I looked up at him. "Who eva it is ye ain't findin out." I layed back down.

"C'mon its killin me. I gotta know."

I peeked up over the side of the top bunk and was looking into his beautiful blue eyes. I started to blush hoping he couldn't tell.

"Look we had a deal." I said still looking at him. "G'nite."

"Aw oh well. G'nite." he smiled.

I couldn't sleep with him in the room. I layed awake for what seemed like hours until finally I drifted off to sleep. I was able to get up on my own in the morning. I wasn't tired even though I had very little sleep. I dressed quietly hoping I wouldn't wake Spot. While getting dressed he moved around and I prayed he was still asleep. I'd be really embarrassed if he had seen me. I left quietly not waking him and to finish getting ready. When I was done the boys were just starting to wake up. Kloppman had waken the boys up.

"Hey ye shoulda waken me up." Spot grumbled coming out of my room.

"So ye were asleep de whole time." I felt relieved.

"Mebe." he said now grinning.

"Lets go Ang!" Scott yelled clunking down the stairs.

"Coming!" I yelled back. "Well I guess we betta get goin.' I said to Spot.

We walked to the Distribution Center and for once Scott and Spot didn't argue. Me and Spot got in line behind Jack. I got fifty papes and Spot, like Jack, got a hundred.

"Ye surre ye can sell all of em by noon?" I asked as we walked around for a selling spot.

"Yea of course I'm surre. Whudd bout you?" he asked quickly. "I thought ye were new at dis."

"I am, but sellin fifty is kinda easy." I smiled.

"So bout last nite, who dye like? C'mon I won't tell." he slipped in slyly.

"Why dye wanna know so badly?"

"Just cuz I do"

"Whudd Jack say te ye?" I asked curiously.

"He said dat derres a newsie ye gots a crush on. I asked im who it was an all he said was he was in de room. Not te mention a lot of de guys kinda like ye." he smiled/

"Who exactly likes me?" I asked now interested.

"Hmmm lets see. Mush likes ye, an I think Blink does too. A lot of de guys were interested when Jack said youse gots a crush on someone."

"Wow I couldn't tell." I sounded surprised.

We were able to sell our papes not to long before lunch. While leaving I noticed Crane and two guys Oscar and Morris were talking to the day before following us.

"Spot, were bein followed." I whispered as we turned a corner.

"I know. I noticed em eilia. So derre de ones following ye round huh?"

"Yea don't ye recognize any of em?"

"Yea I do." he said looking over his shoulder.

"So now whudd?" I asked trying to keep up with him.

"We just ignore em fer now." He said calmly.

"But-"

"If dey know yer afraid den dey'll try te make a move. Fer now we don't do nuttin."

"Alright if yer surre."

By the time we reached Tibby's they had stopped following us. We went in to eat and Crutchy told me that Scott and Kevin were still selling. Me and Spot sat with Blink and Skittery. Spot didn't have to tell me that Jack told everyone about me liking a newsie. When we sat down Blink immediately asked whom I liked.

"I'll let ye know when I'm ready te ok?" I said quickly.

"Alright fine..., but ye'd just be wastin time ye know. Like me an Spot, we could use a goil." Skitter tried.

"Look I don't feel like sayin right now."

"Yer back already?" Scott asked coming through the doorway.

"Yea, we haven't been hea fer long though." Spot answered.

"Did ye have any trouble taday?" Scott asked sitting in the booth behind us with Les, Kevin, and David.

"Well if ye mean were we followed ye, but odda den dat no." Spot said turning around to talk to Scott. "Well hows it goin David?" Spot asked.

"Whudd, ye get bored wit callin me a walkin mouth yet?" David laughed.

"Nah not really." Spot laughed.

"Oh I see." David said grinning. "We're doin ok. How's it goin wit you an Christina?"

"Ah well it turned out dat we were betta as just friends.' Spot gave David a funny look. "Not te mention she liked someone else who happened te be from queens."

"Oh! Well sorry bout dat. Guess I ain't much help am I?" David asked.

"Nah but at least we're still friends."

"Whudd ye mean?" I asked David.

"Well I thought it'd be a good idea fer im an Christina te go out." he answered.

"Oh I see."

"Hey did ye hea? Angel likes someone, but won't tell us." Spot blurted.

"Yea Jack told me." he said winking.

"Does dat mean ye know who it is?" Spot asked.

"Yea!" he laughed.

"Jack told ye!" I yelled.

"Yea, but don't worry he told me not te tell."

"Who else did he tell?" I demanded.

"Just me an Crutchy."

"He promised not te tell." I yelled.

"No I promised not te tell de one ye like." Jack said walking past the booth.

"Yer so mean!" I cried "I'm goin te see Medda!"

"Aw c'mon ye can trust Davey an Crutchy." he assured me.

"Yea but de one I can't trust is you!" I protested.

I left almost in tears, but they didn't notice. I was so mad, I couldn't believe he told them who I liked. What if someone else found out? That's when I realized Spot yelling my name. I turned after making sure I wasn't crying.

"Whudd?"

"Ye can't go alone rememba? Whudd if de scabs found ye by yerself?" he questioned.

"Sorry I fergot."

"Ye ok?" he asked sincerely.

"Yea I guess. I'm just really mad he told."

"Why don't ye want anyone te know?"

"Whudd if he don't like me de way I like im?"

"So yer afraid te find out?" he stated.

"Well yea I guess I am. Afta all de last time I did he ended up likin me, but he was different from whudd I thought. He seemed nice but afta a while he became violent I guess. Dats why Scott doesn't like any guy dat I'm friends wit."

"Oh so dats why he's like dat."

"Yea pretty much."

"How long ago was it?"

"Mebe two-three months ago. Trevor wasn't happy we left eida."

"Trevor?"

"Yea, dats his name."

"So ye left cuz of im?"

"No we also left cuz we didn't have a place te live."

"Oh."

Medda opened the door when I knocked.

"You don't have to knock Angel. Please come in you two. So how is it in the Lodging House?"

"Well it's different." I smiled.


	14. Visit wid Medda

Our visit was short. I told her about being in the Lodging House. I told her about Kevin and Scott too. But what I couldn't tell her was about Oscar, Morris, and the events going on presently. We left before it got dark and went to the Lodging House. Scott and Jack were talking about something when we got there. I headed for my room and when I reached the door I heard Spot.

"can I talk te ye Scott? It's about Angel."

"Yea surre."

They left to go on the roof. I wondered what they were to talk about. Not too long after I had gotten ready to sleep and someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." I yelled. It was Scott. "Whudd ye want?"

"I hoid ye told Spot bout Trevor. Everythin alright?"

"Yea why?"

"I thought ye'd neva tell no one bout Trevor.

"It looks like I'm getting ova im." I said smiling to myself.

"Good." He hugged me. "G'nite."

"G'nite Scott."

That night I had a nightmare and woke up in a cold sweat. Trevor was in my dream. He had found me, that's what had been scaring me for months.

"Whudds wrong?"

"Spot? Whudd er ye doin in hea?"

"Jack an yer brodda've been talkin all nite. It's quieta in hea so I kinda came in hea while ye were sleepin. Whudd happened?"

"Nuttin really."

"Must've been a nitemare."

"Yea..must've been....Are dey still awake? Jack and Scott I mean?"

"Yea. Oh so I think I know who it is. I think it's Jacky-Boy ye like."

"Yer far from im. Ye should really stop tryin te find out." I said as I got up to find Scott.

"Yer still up?" Scott asked as I came into the bunkroom.

"Could I talk te ye Scott?" I asked looking at Jack who was also awake.

"Yea surre. Everythin alright?" he asked once we got to the roof.

"Yea...guess so."

"Whudds wrong?"

"I had anudda nitemare...bout Trevor."

"So dey came back?"

"I guess so...I thought I was ova whudd he'd said te me."

"I bet any goil who'd head at from im wouldn't be able te get ova it."

"It's ok. I'm fine now." I assured him leaning against the wall.

"Alright, betta gets some sleep if ye can."

"Thanks."

"Anytime." then he left me alone to think.

I thought for a little about stuff. I went downstairs and went straight to bed.

I must've slept late because Kloppman came in to wake me up. Most of the boys had gotten ready and had left. Spot and Bumlets were waiting for me when I came downstairs.

"Ye ready te go?" Spot asked grinning.

"Yea I guess." I answered.

"Well we betta get goin an get our papes before dey run out." Bumlets nagged already leaving.

We got to the Distribution Center and got out papes. Spot ad Bulmets sell with us just in case we ran into Crane or Knives. Spot heard the Delancey's hired six guys from the Crypts to beat up a girl, obviously they were talking about me. The only problem was we've seen only five of the six. He's also heard they found a random guy as the sixth member.

The morning went by pretty fast. I sold all of my papes before noon. I turned around the corner following Bumets and Spot. I thought I was someone I knew. My heart stopped and I froze. For a moment he looked at me and I just stood there looking back at him.

"S'matta?" Spot asked.

Spot caught my attention then I looked back to see nothing was there. "Nuttin. Must've been seein things" I sad looking around frantically.

"Ye surre?"

"Yea." I sighed.

When we got to Tibby's I saw Scott and sat next to him. "I thought I saw Trevor taday." I said quietly.

"Where?"

"While we was sellin. I must've been seein things. Ye don't think he'd find us hea dye?" I questioned nervously.

"I hope not. Dats why we came hea."

"Whudds wrong Angel?" Race asked sitting across from us.

"Nuttin." I was looking out the window.

"Ye surre?"

"Yea. Positive."

"If ye need anything er wanna talk ye know ye could always ask one of us." Jack said to me from the booth behind Race.

"Yea I know. It's ok really." I was still looking out of the window.

While at the Lodging House I didn't do much, but sit in my room. I couldn't stop thinking about the afternoon. Did I really see Trevor? Has he found me like he had threatened three months ago? Thinking of the three months before hand a flashback played in my mind. It was a week before we were leaving. Trevor just hit my for telling him I didn't want to be with him anymore.

"Yer neva leavin me!" he yelled.

We were in his house. His parents were at work. He hit me again but this time I was knocked into a glass table. It shattered as both it and I fell to the floor. I remembered also how I was cut badly from falling on the broken glass. Another flashback I had was from the day we were leaving. I was still cut bad and had bruises from him hitting me. This time Scott was with me.

"We're leavin taday." I told Trevor.

"Somewhere where ye can't find her eida!"

"I swear I'll find ye no matta whudd. Ye can't hid fereva. I'll find ye an things'll be back te normal." Trevor snickered.

I snapped back into reality from a knocking on the door.

"Ang! Can I come in? it's important!" Scott yelled.

"Whudd is it?" I asked opening the door.

"Ye weren't seein things." he said slowly.

"Whudd ye talking bout?"

"Trevor. He's hea in Manhattan. Me, Jack an Race ran in te him."

"He's hea?!" I asked starting to tremble.

"Oscar must've found im somehow. We didn't get de whole story from im. I'm so sorry Angel." he said hugging me.

"Whudd er we gonna do?" I asked.

"I'm not surre yet. I promise I won't let nuttin happen te ye!"

I couldn't sleep during the night. Spot came in quietly probably thinking I was asleep. He climbed on the top bunk. I wondered whether he knew Trevor was here.

"I'm awake ye know." I said aloud.

"Sorry. I thought youse was asleep." he said almost instantly.

"did Scott say anything te ye?" I sat up.

"Ye mean bout Trevor?"

"Yea."

"He told me bout whudd Trevor did te ye. He also said Trevor's in Manhattan."

"Well den I guess ye know I saw im taday."

"I guessed dat already. We decided mebe I should take ye back te Brooklyn wit me. You'll be safer derre."

"I guess I have no choice." I said laying back down. "When do we leave?"

"Two days." The rest of the night was silent.

It took me a while to fall asleep.


	15. Trevor

The morning was basically the same as all the others. I got up early and got ready. I waited for Spot when I was done. We went to the Distribution Center and got our papes and sold the whole afternoon. When we got to Tibby's everyone was different around me. Race and Blink talked to me for a while and we joked around. We've never really done that before. I suspected Scott must've told them all about Trevor. Scott came in the restaurant in a rush. He and Jack came over where I was sitting.

"Ang! C'mon lets get out a hea." he said pulling me from the seat.

"S'matta?'

"I'll tell ye lata."

"While he was pulling me to the door someone came in. I recognized him immediately. It was Trevor.

"Angel. I told ye I'd find ye." he snickered.

"Whudd ye want?" I asked nervously.

"Aw c'mon ye know why I'm hea." He said grabbing my wrist.

"Leave her alone!" Scott said pushing Trevor out of the way. "C'mon Ang, we're leavin."

"Where dye think yer goin?" Trevor asked grabbing my brother's shoulder.

"Whudd ye think yer doin?" Blink asked getting in Trevor's face.

"Oscar was right, ye gots people." Trevor said still in Blink's face.

"Whudds goin on?" Jack asked pushing thorough the crowd of newsies who gathered around. "You! Leave now!" Jack ordered.

"Don't worry I'm goin,. I just wanned te see Angel's beautiful face again." he smiled reaching for my face, but I moved away. "I didn't feel like waitin anymore." Then he left.

"Is dat why ye wanned te leave?" I asked turning to Scott.

"I thought if I got ye te leave before he came ye wouldn't had te see im." Scott looked down at me.

"You guys alright?" Jack asked.

"Yea we're fine." I said leaving the restaurant.

"Wait up!" Spot yelled with Scott following not far behind. "Ye surre yer ok?"

"Who wouldn't?" I asked looking away.

"Ye don't have te hide it Ang. I know yer scared, I would be too if he'd done dat te me an I were you." Scott said catching up.

"I don't wanna talk bout it." I said avoiding eye contact.

Tears began to well up in my eyes. I was still afraid of Trevor. We walked to the Lodging House. I didn't look at anyone the whole way there. When we reached the bunk room I didn't want anyone to know I had been crying.

"She alright?" Race asked as I walked to my room.

"I don't know so, not afta seein Trevor."

"Anythin we can do?" Mush asked walkin over.

"I don't know." Scott told them both.

"Well we gotta do something." Race said.

"I know!" Scott said suddenly. "Spot come ova hea!"

"Whudd is it?" Spot growled.

"I think ye might be able te do something fer me. Try an talk te Angel. She won't talk te any of us bout Trevor, mebe you can get trough te her."

"She seemed upset last time I talked bout im wid her. I don't like seein her cry. Mebe we should back off fer now." Spot said worriedly."

"It won't do any te wait. It looks like Trevor might be hea fer a while."

"Why me?" Spot asked suddenly.

"Ye sleep in her room right?"

"Whoa! Whoa! Wait a minute! He sleeps in her room? She don't even want me in her room." Skittery yelled from his bunk.

"Why does he get ta sleep in her room?" Snoddy asked upset.

"So whudd I've slept in her room. I like it in derre it's quiet." Spot defended himself.

"Ye might be de only one te get trough te her. Besides if I tell ye her lil secret will ye do it fer her?"

"Ye mean who she likes?" Crutchy asked disapprovingly.

"Yea, but only Spot. And if I tell ye," Scott pointed at Spot, "Ye betta not tell no one er lat her know I told ye."

"Fine wit me." Spot smiled.

"Let us know!" Sharpshooter begged.

"Yea we wanna know too!" Skittery and Pie-Eater nagged.

"Quiet guys." Jack said. "She told ye she'd tell de rest of ye guys when she's ready. Ye wouldn't like it if I told her a secret of yours would ye Blink? Or how bout you Skittery? If he's telling Spot fer a good reason don't ye think it's probably worth waitin? It might help her not be noives te tell ye guys."

"Yea yer right." Blink agreed.

"C'mon Spot lets go on de roof so we can talk."

"Alright." Spot followed.

"So heas how it is. Ye know she likes a newsie, but whudd ye don't know is dat she likes you. Too bad ye didn't notice." Scott spilled the beans.

"Seriously?" Spot asked. Scott nodded. "Whoa yer not jokin. An de whole time I thought it was Jack." Spot replied noticeably shocked.

"She acts different round you. Didn't ye notice? Besides yer de only one she let in her room except me and Kev."

"Nope, I wasn't looking fer de signs."

"Yer gonna do it er not?"

"Yea I guess I will." Spot headed for the stairs.

"Spot...Whudd ye think of Angel?" Scott asked turning around.

"I'll get back te ye on dat." Spot winked.

"Hey, ye break her heart! She might not act it but she's fragile bout dese things since Trevor happened te her."

"Don't worry ye can count on me. Promise."

As I was getting ready for bed there was a knock on the door. "Hey Angel, can I come in?" Spot asked.

"Yea hold on a sec." I answered walking to the door. "Ye don't usually knock." I said to Spot's grinning face.

"Whudd ye mean? I knocked de foist nite I slept in hea." he grinned wider. "So ye ok bout Trevor?" his expression became serious.

"Yea I'll be fine." I said looking at the window.

"Ye don't seem fine."

"Well I am."

"Look ye can't keep pretendin fereva." Spot said grabbing my arm.

"I don't know whudd yer talking bout." I said avoiding his eyes.

"Den why won't ye look at me?" he asked furiously.

"Why do all of ye keep insistin on bringin Trevor up?" I asked crying looking into his eyes.

"Cuz we wanna help ye." Spot insisted. "I don't like te see ye suffa like dis. I only wanna help."

For a while there was silent except for me crying. "Spot?.. I'm scared." I admitted at last. "Whudds gonna happen te me?"

"We're leavin tomarrow fer Brooklyn. Don't worry Trevor won't find ye derre." Spot said sitting next to me.

"Ye surre?" I asked tearfully.

"Yea promise." he winked. "Ye still ok?"

"I'm betta now." I tried to smile.

"Good. I don't like seein ye sad." He laughed hugging me. I started to blush then he released me. "Guess its time fer bed." He climbed on the top bunk." G'nite."

"G'nite Spot., an thanks fer everythin." I smiled up at him.

The night was rough. I couldn't stop thinking of my meeting with Trevor. I wondered how he found me. How did the Delancey's find him? And did they know about me and Trevor? My mind stuck on this through most of the night.


	16. On De run

I was able to get a little sleep before Spot woke me up. He had woken me up earlier than usual.

"C'mon Angel. Get up." Spot whispered.

"Whudd is it?" I asked sleepily.

"We gotta leave. Hurry up 'n get ready!"

"Gimme five more minutes." I said almost falling back asleep.

"Spot get her up Quick!" Someone yelled waking me back up.

"Angel get up now! "Spot yelled ragging me out of bed. "We've gotta leave quickly. Trevor knows where ye are."

"Whudd!" I yelled trying to stand on my own. "How?" I asked scrambling out of bed

"He followed us hea. Jack saw im outside. C'mon get ready fast. I'll wait outside alright?" He said stepping outside the door.

I get ready as fast as I could. Spot was sitting on a bunk talking to Jack.

"Dat should give ye plenty of time ok?" Jack said to Spot.

"Alright." Spot said spit shaking with Jack.

"Hey looks like yer ready." Scott said from behind me.

"Whudd bout you an Kevin? Ain't ye comin with?"

"Can't. we gotta stay hea an make surre everythin goes alright." he smiled.

"Den I ain't goin." I said firmly.

"Ye gotta go. Don't be an idiot. If yer in Brooklyn wid Spot it'll probably be safer derre fer ye."

"I don't wanna leave.

"Alright, let's make a deal. If ye go, ye could have Spot send someone if ye wanna see us ok? Whenever ye want."

"Promise you'll come right away?" I asked stubbornly.

"Promise. Now go." Scott pointed to Spot. "He knows."

"C'mon Angel lets go. Jack an de oddas er gonna distract Trevor an his gang fer us." Spot informed me pulling me to the roof. Before I could ask Scott what he was talking about.

"Why er we up hea though?"

"We're goin down de emoigency ladda."

We climbed down the ladder and waited a moment. I think Spot was waiting for the signal Crutchy gave to say it was ok. We left down some alleys for a long time until we came out in the open.

"All clea. We're almost te de bridge."

"We still gots dat far te go?!" I asked angered.

"Sorry we had te take de long way trough de alleys."

"I guess its ok." I sighed. By the time we crossed the bridge the sun was out. "Think of all de sleep I lost." I wined tiredly to Spot.

"You'll be fine by noon." he assured me.

We got to the docks soon after we crossed the bridge. Like last time the Brooklyn newsies were playing on the docks.

"Long time no see Angel." Frit smiled at me. "We hoid bout whudd happened."

"Does everyone know bout it?" I asked irritated.

"Just all a de newsies in Brooklyn an Manhattan." Frit laughed.

"If yer tryin te be funny, ye ain't." I snapped at him.

"Not mah fault. Ye should tell yer big brodda te keep his mouth shut if ye don't want no one te know."

"When'd he tell ye?"

"I was in Manhattan a few days ago. I met yer broddas when I went te see Jack."

"I see. Anythin else anyone knows somethin bout me dat Scott told em?" I asked starring at Spot.

"Not dat I know of." Spot said fidgeting.

"Yer lyin, whudd else did he say te ye?" I asked impatiently.

"I ain't lyin. He didn't say nuttin."

"He betta not have."

"Hey looks like Frits fergiven Angel!" two familiar faces said aloud.

"Tricks! Snipe-shooter! How've ye been?" I asked eagerly.

"Betta den you." Tricks answered.

"Careful Whudd ye say. Scott said she's fragile bout certain things." Spot warned.

"Ha! He did tell ye something!" I said catching Spot.

I talked with the guys then we went to the Lodging House. We stayed a while talking about Trevor, well I talked about Trevor. When I was done we went to the restaurant. I sat with Spot, Frit, and someone I hadn't met yet.

"Dis is Blaze." Spot introduced. "Blaze, dis is Angel, ye know de goil we told ye bout?"

"Yea I rememba. Just so ye know, I'm still against actin like as one of her babysittas." Blaze growled.

"I neva asked ye te babysit me!" I growled back.

"Whoa hold up Angel. Someone like Blaze is very useful when it comes te protectin ye." Frit argued.

"Yer still gonna help right Blaze?" Spot asked calmly.

"Of course, Spot ye know I'll neva toin ye down. But if I get anymore lip from her I might decide te not help." Blaze snapped at me and started to walk away.

"I'll-" Spot cut me off.

"Angel, he's someone ye don't wanna make mad."

"Yea Spot too," Frit announced.

When we got back to the Lodging House we talked for a while to decide what we were going to do. It was decided that Spot and one other person was to be with me at all times just to be on guard. Also I was going to sleep in Spot's room again because he still didn't trust me with the guys. He was to sleep in the room in case someone followed us and would try to break in like they did in Manhattan. Even though I tried to talk Spot out of it he, nor anyone else, would listen to me.

"I guess dat means I ain't got no breathin time te meself." I said to the group.

"C'mon afta a while we ain't gotta do dis. Besides I thought ye liked me." Spot nagged.

"I give up! Nuttin I do makes sense anymore. Why botha tryin te argue? Yer always gonna win." I laughed.

"Well somethin I said got ye te laugh." Spot declared.

"Ye think?" I smiled.

"Now dats whudd I like te see. Ye look betta smiling den ye do sulkin an sad."

When we were done talking I decide to go to bed since I was really tired. While I was getting ready to sleep I could hear Spot arguing with someone outside the door. I couldn't recognize the other voice so I decided to listen.

"C'mon Spot, yer de leada n all, but I don't like yer decision. Some a de oddas don't eida. Why bring a goil hea just cuz she's got some problems wid an ex? She's cute n all, but can't she deal wid it on her own instead of havin us do it?" the unfamiliar voice argued.

"Look I helped ye when ye needed help. I ain't letting her get hoit. If ye don't wanna help den fine Sketch, but I didn't toin me back on ye when ye needed me help. Besides is a lot different den how it sounds." Spot told him.

When they were done arguing Spot came in the room. I sat on the bed while he grabbed a pillow, blanket and sat on the floor.

"Spot ye ain't gotta do dat." I said looking down at him.

"Whudd ye mean?" he starred at me.

"Don't sleep on de floor, dis is yer bed. I should be sleepin on de floor." I said feeling guilty about everything.

"Yer me guest so ye shouldn't sleep on de floor."

"If you sleep on de floor den I sleep on de floor." I said stubbornly. "Besides I can just as easily sleep out derre on a bunk."

"Wid de guys? No way I won't allow it." he said getting up. "If I sleep on de bed den where dye get te sleep?"

"On de floor I guess."

"Lets see, we both won't let eida sleep on de floor and I won't let ye sleep out derre." he began.

"And ye can't go out derre cuz ye already decided I can't sleep in hea alone." I finished.

"Den de only odda choice is te sleep tageda on de bed."

"But mah brodda would neva allow it and nieda would anyone else."

"Well yer brodda ain't hea an he don't have te know." Spot smiled. "Besides it don't mean nuttin. Youse gets dat side and I'll get dis one." he said laying down.

"I guess yer right." I said laying down beside him. "Yer lucky dis bed is bigga den de bunks."

"Yea er else yer brodda might kill me." he said turning out the light.

"G'nite Spot." I said turning away from his back.


	17. More recruits

Spot woke me up after he and all the guys were ready. After I was ready we went to sell papes. We went to the harbor to sell. Spot said he sells a lot there because of all the people coming in. We sold our papers fast. Later we went to the docks. It was too early to go to the restaurant. Most of the guys were already there.

"Hey are ye Angel ?" the boy from the alley asked me.

"Yea."

"I got a message fer ye. From some kid named Trevor, I think."

"Does he know I'm hea?" I asked.

"Angel calm down." Spot said holding my hand.

"No he told me te find ye so I asked Jack. I'm not supposed te tell im yer hea, I know already." the boy sighed. "Alright he said he'll find ye soona er lata. He also said he's got people watchin fer ye. An dey'll let im know if dey find ye."

"Do me a fava alright? Tell im te lay off an leave her alone. An she ain't his." Spot said.

"Alright, oh I almost fergot, he has a message fer you too. He said ye betta not get involved wid her an if ye do he'll make surre ye neva help anyone." the kid was a little frightened.

"Dat kid don't know who he's messin wid!" Spot said angrily.

"Yer right, it sounds different den it actually is." Sketch said in amazement. "No one's eva threatened Spot an gotten away wid it."

"You've been threatened befoa?" I asked astonished.

"Yea, but not often." Spot answered.

"Ye know mebe I changed me mind. I think I'll help ye out." Sketch was grinning. "Besides no one messes wid our leada an gets away wid it."

The boy left to deliver our message. He promised not to tell where I was. He was going to also tell Jack and Scott we made it ok.

"Well now since dats taken care of, anymora of ye wanna help out?" Frit walked out of the crowd

"So I guess yer not against helping?" I asked him.

"Nah besides ye two look good tageda." Frit winked. It looked like Spot began to blush, but thought I was imagining it. Most of the guys changed their mind of not helping me.

While getting ready for bed I wondered if Scott told Spot I liked him. I decided to tell Spot since he went through all the trouble to put up with me.

"Hey Spot?" I asked as he walked into the room. "Can I tell ye somethin?"

"Yea surre." he smiled.

"Ye know I told ye I wasn't goin te tell ye who I liked?" I stopped, he nodded. "Well I couldn't tell ye cuz I was kinda embarrassed an noives."

"Hmm now dis sounds interesting." he said laying down on the bed.

"I couldn't tell ye cuz de whole time it was you I liked."

"I feel kinda bad telling ye dis, but Scott already told me. Hearin dat made me happy. Don't feel bad, I like ye too."

"Ye do?" I asked stunned.

"Well yea, yer cute, funny, an just so irresistible." he laughed pinching my cheecks.

"I ain't surre I believe ye."

"Why not?" he stopped laughing and looked serious.

"Ye ain't jokin bout dis are ye?"

"No why would I joke bout somethin like dis?"

"I guess yer right. From whudd I know ye wouldn't joke bout somethin like dis."

Before Spot could say anything, the door was opened by a newsie I haven't met yet. He motioned for Spot and Spot got up as they whispered to each other.

"Already?" Spot questioned him and he nodded. "C'mere Angel, we gots te show ye somethin." Spot said leaving the room.

"Whudd is it?" I followed.

"Well I know how ye feel like yer botherin me by sleepin in me room and we all decided te change oua minds bout you sleepin alone. So I had de guys clean out a room we've kept locked up. Not te mention yer gonna be hea a while." he said leading me to the room.

"I didn't know ye had anudda room." I said astounded.

"Well one a de bunks were blockin de door so ye probably couldn't see de door."

"Ye had em do dis fer me?"

"Well kinda, see I wanned ye outta me room too." Spot joked.

"Thanks." I said giving him a hug. "But I still feel bad. Ye did all dis woik an I got no way te repay ye guys."

"Ye ain't gotta repay us." Frit smiled.

"Dis is comin from de guy I thought hated me." I laughed.

"I did, but I got ova it." he playfully punched me.

"Glad ye like it. Let's get some sleep now. I'm also happy I got me bed back." Spot smiled.

The room was a decent size and had a bed and a chair. I liked it very much.

I got up pretty early and got ready fast. Everyone was was still asleep. By the time they woke up I'd been up for half an hour. Spot came to wake me up but didn't know I was already awake.

"So yer up." he said walking in.

"Yea I've been up fer a while." I said looking up from the chair by the window.

"Ye ok?"

"I'm fine, don't worry."

"Alright, if ye say so."

Me, Spot, and Sketch decided to sell together. We got our papes and sold at the harbor. As usual we went to the restaurant then to the docks afterward. When we got to the docks two kids were fighting.

"Break it up! Break it up!" Spot yelled pulling them apart. "Whudds goin on?!" he demanded.

I've never seen Spot this mad before so it scared me. "Is he gonna be alright?" I asked Sketch.

"Yea, just watch."

Spot took a good look at the two of that were fighting. "Whudd happened?" he yelled at once. I barely recognized Frit. It didn't surprise me he had been fighting. He seemed like the type so it didn't bother me. "Frit whudd er ye doin?" Spot yelled in his face.

"Nuttin." Frit's expression was bitter.

"An you!" Spot yelled at the other who tried attacking him, but was held back by two other newsies. "Whudd er ye doin hea?" I couldn't see the other's face so I couldn't tell who it was. "Answa me!" Spot yelled. "How'd ye get hea? Ye shouldn't even have come hea! We don't like yer kind. Ye got it?"

"Like I told ye in me message I'll find her. I know she's hea if yer hea." Trevor snarled.

Spot then whispered to Frit then turned back to Trevor. "I don't care whudd yer message said. She ain't gonna be yer goil cuz she's already mine." Spot said in a hard tone.

"Angel." Frit whispered behind me. "C'mon Spot told me te get ye away from hea."

"Yea bu-"

"Don't worry he can't do nuttin te Spot wid everyone round. He can take care of himself."

"Well in dat case I'm comin too." Sketch now pushing me out of the crowd.

Angel! Ye can't hide fereva!" I heard Trevor yell.

"Shudd up!" Spot yelled at him.

Before we left I saw Spot must've punched Trevor because he was on his knees gasping for air.

"So dat was Trevor huh?" Sketch asked.

"Yea." I sighed shaking. "Ye don't think he saw me do ye?"

"Nah derre were too many people." Sketch assured me putting his arm around my shoulders. "So yer Spot's goil huh?"

"Actually I don't know. He was probably just sayin it." I said blushing.

"Well ye seem te like de idea." Frit laughed.

"Ye ok? He didn't hoit ye dat bad did he." I asked changing the subject.

"Nah I almost soaked im good, but den Spot stopped us." Frit sounded sad.

"I can see why yer afraid of im. He can't beat up guys like Frit hea, but he could do plenty te a goil like yerself." Sketch said.

"Tell me bout it." I said when I really wanted to say 'Like I didn't know.'

We arrived shortly at the Lodging House. We sat and played cards for a while in my room. Good thing we didn't play for money or else I would have been broke by the second game.


	18. Spot's Goil

A while later we heard laughing. The guys were back already and they were plenty noisy.

"Hey so did ye see de look on his face when Spot told im Angel was his goil?" someone asked coming up the stairs.

"So are ye two actually goin out?" Someone else asked.

"Actually I haven't asked her yet." I recognized Spot's voice.

"So ye weren't really lyin?" I heard another ask.

"Aw Angel's blushin." Frit mocked looking at me when we heard everyone.

"Shuddup!" I yelled looking away embarrassed.

"Whudd er ye gonna say if he asks?" Sketch questioned.

"I ain't surre."

Frit and Sketch both left the room to see Spot. "Dat Trevor don't seem so tough." Frit bragged.

"How's Angel?" Spot asked sounding concerned.

"She seems fine now. So at de docks whudd ye mean by she's yer goil?" Sketch asked.

"Did she say anything?"

"Nah, mebe ye should talk te her." Frit suggested.

"Yer right." Spot opened the door to my room. "Hey Angel." he walked in.

"Hey." I smiled.

"Let's go fer a walk. I wanna talk te ye." he opened the door for me.

As I walked out, most of the guys kept looking at us as we walked to the stairs. The guys were mostly quiet except for their whispering. We walked outside to talk.

"I guess ye saw Trevor."

"No, but I hoid im. I didn't know it was Trevor at foist. How'd ye know it was Trevor?"

"I saw im de day at de restaurant."

"Oh right, thanks fer standin up te im fer me."

"Can I ask ye something?"

"Of course."

"Well since we told each odda we like each odda, wanna mebe be me goil? But if it's too soon den I can wait."

"Yes, I'll be yer goil." I said embarrassed.

"Ye will?" Spot asked shocked. "I thought you'd say no cuz of Trevor."

"I hoid ye tell im I was yer goil."

"Ye did?"

"Yea an it made me happy. Just cuz whudd happened wid Trevor don't mean it'll happen te me an you." I smiled.

We walked for a while then came back to the Lodging House. We came in and the guys were standing in a crowd.

"Did ye ask Spot?" Sharpshooter asked.

"Yea." Spot answered with a straight face.

"Whudd she say?" some of them asked impatiently.

"Ask her yerself." they all looked at me.

"Whudd ye think, should I tell em er not?" I asked looking down.

"C'mon tell us! Ye betta've said yes!" Sketch said.

"Tell em." Spot nudged me.

"Alright." I sighed then smiled. "I told im yes."

"Ye had us scared fer a moment an thought ye told im no." Frit smiled. "So did ye kiss her Spot?" he joked.

"Yea well I'm tired. G'nite Spot." I said leaving them to talk.

All night I heard them talking about me and Spot. Spot went to bed not long after I did. I had a hard time sleeping with all that had happened during the day.

When I woke up, Spot was already awake.

"So yer up eili." I said to Spot sitting in the chair across my bed.

"Mornin." he smiled. "I'll let ye got ready." then he left. I couldn't help but smile to myself. I got ready fast and sat with Spot in his room.

"How long were ye in me room?"

"Not long. I went te see if youse was awake. When I saw ye weren't I sat down an afta a few minutes ye woke up. Ye know yer cute when yer sleepin." he smiled.

"Mebe next time I'll get de chance te see how cute youse are when yer sleepin." I smiled back.

"Mebe." he laughed. "Oh I fergot, we're meetin Christina at de restaurant taday."

"Was dat de goil you an Jack was talking bout?"

"Yea, she waned te see me."

"Hey Spot." some kid yelled popping his head through the door. "Sorry if I'm interruptin anything special." he winked at me.

"Oh no, not at all. Whudd is it?" Spot answered.

"Uuhh, Frit waned te know if I could go instead of im."

"Surre, Angel, dis is Demon. Demon you already know Angel. Well I guess we'd betta get goin if we wanna meet Christina."


	19. Christina?

The morning was almost the same as usual, but it was different. Me and Spot were together. Someone who finally loved me the way I loved him. This had made me so happy. We got our papers and arrived at the restaurant at noon after selling. Spot looked around and we followed him to a booth. Spot let me sit on the inside of the booth. He sat next to me to wait for his ex.

"Hey Spot!" a girl yelled who was obviously Christina. "Who's dis?" she asked when she walked over.

"Dis is Angel, she's gonna be stayin wid us fer a lil er till her broddas want her back." Spot laughed.

Christina then kissed Spot on the lips. "Did ye know me an Spot's goin out." she grinned.

"Well actually-" Spot cut me off.

"Actually, she knows bout us. We're kinda goin out Christi. I was gonna tell ye." Spot smiled then looked at me.

"Oh well it was a nice try." she smiled sitting next to Demon. "How long've dey been tageda?"

"Well since last night." Demon answered. "It's sad, I hoid from Race dat a lot a em wanned te go out wid her."

"Oh really. You haven't been tageda long. An yer so cute tageda." she smiled at me.

"Hey Spot, I noticed ye wear a key." I said picking it up. "Whudds it foa?"

"He neva let me touch his key before!" Christina shouted with a smile. "Ye must really like her."

"I do." Spot smiled grinning. "No one knows an I ain't telling ye, well not yet." he smiled at me. He looked back at Christina, "Ye can't touch it, only Angel is allowed te touch it!" he stuck his tongue out at Christina.

"Yea ye already said I couldn't." she looked hurt.

I put the key down and looked out the window. "Spot.."

"Yea." he looked at me.

"Does anyone know I'm hea besides everyone back in Manhattan?"

"I don't think so…..why?"

"Well it seems strange dat de Delancey's are hea." I replied holding his hand.

"Whudd! Where?" He asked looking out of the window.

"Derre across de street." I pointed. Spot stood up and pulled me from the booth.

"Dey've neva come hea before. Demon, go get Frit and Sketch. Angel now I want ye te go wid em."

"No I ain't leavin again!" I insisted.

"Please? I don't want em te see ye. Whudd if derre hea fer Trevor? Not te mention I talked te Runner an he said Trevor got a gang tageda. I don't want ye te get hoit."

"Yea Spot? Whudds up?" Sketch patted him on the back.

"I need ye te take em back te de Lodgin House. Make surre dey stay derre. Specially Angel alright? We don't need de Delancey's finding her hea." Spot ordered starring at me then leaving with the rest of the newsies following him.

"Guess we'd betta get goin." Sketch said leading us out of the restaurant.

"Guess I'd betta come too." Demon followed.

"S'matta youse afraid of de Delancey's?" Frit looked over his shoulder at Demon.

"Naw not really." it was obviously true.

I walked in silence towards the Lodging House. When we got there the kid who delivered our message from Trevor was waiting. He seemed really nervous. When he saw us he headed towards us.

"I got anudda message fer ye." he looked at me.

"Look pal, its gonna have te wait till Spot gets hea." Frit told him.

"Ye surre? It's real important."

"Of course I'm surre!" Frit yelled.

"Ye ain't gotta yell at im Frit." I walked towards the messenger. "Whudds yer name?"

"Runner, well dats whudd everyone calls me." He said giving a weak smile.

"So yer de one dat told Spot, Trevor's got a gang tageda."

"Well I also came te tell ye he's comin hea taday."

"Whudd ye say?!" Sketch interfered.

"Like I said he's comin hea. I ova hoid im talking te de Delanceys. It's a good thing ye left em, Trevor's getting his gang an de Crypts te meet de Delancey's te find ye." Runner said relieved.

"We gotta do something!" I yelled at Frit shaking him.

"You, go tell Jack te get de Manhattan newsies ova hea right away! Tell em whudds goin on. An step in it!" Frit ordered to Runner. "Alright Sketch, you an Demon stay hea. I'm a go an tell Spot if it ain't too late."

Runner raced off to Manhattan to tell Jack and the others while Frit ran off to help Spot. Sketch and Demon followed me and Christina into the Lodging House.

"I can't take it anymore!" I yelled being there for half an hour. "I'm goin te see Spot."

"Whoa! Wait a minute! Dye know whudd yer doin? If ye go you'll be given it away dat yer hea fer suure." Sketch stopped me. "Spot didn't do everythin fer ye te just ruin it!"

"Yea, but whudd if he's hoit?" I asked almost in tears. "Whudd if something happened te im? Frit hasn't come back yet eida."

"Alright. Demon you go an see whudds keepin em. Come right back once ye find out." Sketch said sitting me down on a bunk. "It's gonna be ok."

"Yea, I hope so." I said trying to stop myself from crying.

Demon came back panting as quick as we sent him out the door. "Trouble." he managed to choke.

"Whudd is it?" I got up and ran over to him.

He stopped panting. "Spot's comin." he smiled up at me.

I smacked him. "Don't do dat te me!" I yelled.

"Hey Angel." Spot yelled coming up the stairs. I ran over to him and hugged him. "S'matta? Did I scare ye dat bad?"

"Whudd took ye so long?" I questioned.

"Frit came an told us whudd was goin on. An Jack came wid de oddas. De Delancey's split cuz dey hoid Trevor was still in Manhattan. We tried te find em, but couldn't den we came hea." Spot said holding me.

I pulled away from him. "Don't scare me like dat again!" I shouted.

"I can't believe yer his goil an ye didn't even tell me er anything!" Scott said starring me.

"When did ye get hea?" I asked hugging him next.

"Didn't ye listen te im? He told ye we came afta we got yer message." Scott patted my head.

"Of course I wasn't payin attention. An why dye always pat mah head? I ain't a dog." I said grabbing his hand.

"Ye are if I say ye are!" he began patting my head again.

"C'mon stop it!" I said aggravated. "Spot…make im stop!" I tried stopping Scott.

"Leave her alone. Ye know she's upset cuz she missed me." Spot grinned with Scott.

"Ye two neva change do ye?" I laughed.

"Well its fine if ye still love us right? Mah lil doggy?" Scott laughed patting my head once again. He then turned serious and looked at Spot. "Ye break her heart, I break yer neck." They both smiled at each other showing new friendship.

"I'm goin te bed. Youse two can stay up an gloat!" I started to leave then pointed at Spot. "I'm still mad at ye." then left.


	20. Lovely Torment

I was happy Spot came back safe, but I decided to stay mad at him for not sending someone to tell us he was alright. I didn't want Scott to know about us, but someone had told him, possibly Spot. I thought he'd be mad at me because I know he and Spot hated each other, I could tell now they were on better terms with each other.

It seemed some of the newsies from Manhattan decided to stay, Scott being on of them. The others were Race, Bumlets, Skittery, Snoddy, and Blink. I over heard one of Brooklyn newsies, Poet, saying that Trevor might try something with the newsies in Manhattan first because some of them were here with us. Blink assured them they'd be safe since Jack was there.

In the morning I got dressed and went to see if Spot was awake. There seemed to be too many newsies and not enough bunks. Scott, Blink and Race were sleeping on the floor. I couldn't help but laugh. I laughed so loud Scott and some of the other newsies woke up.

"Whudd er ye doin Ang?" Scott asked sleepily

"Nuttin really." I said trying not to laugh. "I'm just gonna go an see if Spot's awake."

I headed towards Spot's door and looked back. Race was sitting up talking to Scott. As I reached for the door knob the door swung open.

"Mornin." Spot said slamming the door shut.

"Mornin. Are ye ready te go?"

"Actually I was gonna have ye sell wid Race an Bumlets taday." Spot walked past me. "Scott I need te talk te ye." I thought to myself Spot was acting strange. He didn't even look at me.

"S'matta?" Frit asked from behind me startling me.

"It's just me er did he ignore me?" I asked looking at Spot. He didn't notice me starring.

"It was probably just you. Besides ye know he can't resist dat cute lil face of yers." Frit laughed making faces at me.

"Remind me te neva ask ye fer advice." I walked away grinning.

"Let's go Angel!" Bumlets called from the door.

"Comin!" I yelled running to catch up to him and Race who decided to leave without me. Noticed out of the corner of my eye Spot didn't even look up to see me leave. We got our papers and started selling by the harbor. "Why did Spot have me sell wid youse two?"

They looked at each other for a moment. "No idea." they both said at once.

"Yer lyin an I know it! I'll find out soona er lata!" I quickened my pace. They followed close behind the rest of the morning.

I decided to go to the restaurant once I was done selling to see if Spot was there. Unusually he was nowhere in site. I turned to leave and bumped into Blink. "Whudds wrong Angel?" he looked worried.

"Nuttin." I answered then pushed past him.

Somehow I knew they were all in on it. They knew why Spot was acting strange and bet they wouldn't tell me. If they wouldn't tell me then I'd just find Spot myself and ask him. I know it wasn't one of the safest things, going around finding Spot alone, but I didn't care.

I looked for a while then decided he had to be at the Lodging House so I ran there as fast as I could. When I got there I found Spot talking to Race. He looked mad. I knew he had to be mad at me for walking around by myself.

"Spot! I wan-" I tried to talk to him, but once he saw me he went inside. "Wait! Spot!" I yelled at him to stop but he ignored me. I was really upset now knowing it wasn't just me. Once Spot was inside I went off on Race. "Tell me! Why won't he even look at me?" I screamed pushing him against the wall. "Ye have te know! All of ye do! Why won't ye tell me." I was hysterical. When he didn't say anything I ran into my room crying. Some had knocked on my door as soon as they saw me, but I didn't answer, not even to Scott. A few hours passed by and someone knocked on the door.

"Ang open up! It's me, Scott."

"I know who it is." I managed to say with out sounding like I had been crying. "Leave me alone."

"Ang we're just worried bout ye. C'mon out an lets talk." he pleaded.

"No I don't wanna see anyone. Go away!"

"Tell us whudds wrong."

"Ye know whudds wrong! Go away!" I ordered crying again but even harder.

Scott didn't say anything after that. I decided to sneak out of the window. I didn't want to be there anymore. Maybe, I thought, Medda could help me. I left, out the window and I climbed down the building easily. The hard part now would be getting to Medda's with out anyone seeing me, not to mention it was a long walk. It took me a while to get to the bridge, but I made it safely. I was getting sleepy walking so I decided to jog for a bit. I was now wondering if anyone had noticed I had left. While crossing the bridge I noticed some people following me. 'Oh god' I thought 'Trevor must've found me' I decided to run.

The people behind me started to run to. I slipped down an alley and hid behind some garbage. Whoever was following me stopped, "Where'd she go?" It was Morris.

"I don't know, Trevor ain't gonna be happy." I didn't know this guy.

"I'm lucky it's you whose gonna get skinned." Morris laughed.

While they were leaving the alley I slipped into another one. I was lucky it was too dark for them to see me. I ran down some more streets till I finally came to Medda's. I knocked on her door.

"Angel! What are you doing out so late?" she questioned once she saw me.

"Can I stay a while?" I asked starting to cry again.

"Of course! Come in and tell me all about it." She said me inside. I told her everything, about me and Trevor and how I was in Brooklyn with Spot. Then I told her about what happened during the morning and afternoon and that I had snuck out of the Brooklyn Lodging House. She listened to everything until I was done.

"Are you sure he did it on purpose? Spot ignoring you?" she asked concerned.

"Yea he looked at me when I came back from sellin an just left wid out sayin anythin te me, he wouldn't look at me dis morning." I said sipping some tea.

"Well when we see Jack we'll let him know your safe."

"Alright, but I don't wanna leave, I don't think I'll eva wanna leave."

"We'll discuss it with Jack alright? Maybe we can get some information out of him to let us know why Spot's acting strange. Now, time for bed."

In the morning I woke up and decided I didn't want to sell. I stayed in my room till noon.

"Angel, do you want to go to the show? Maybe it will take your mind off of things." Medda offered.

"Yea I think I'll come." I said sitting up.

"Good."

After some time when it was dark I left for her show at Irving Hall. It wasn't to dark yet which was good but by the time her show would be over it would be dark. I had to walk by myself since Medda had to get ready for the show early. By the time I got there the show already had started. I've seen Medda's shows before and I really liked them, but I couldn't stop thinking of Spot.

During the show I thought I saw Jack but I couldn't see too well since he was on the balcony. When the show ended I thought I'd better leave quickly if it was Jack I saw. I didn't want him to make me go back to Brooklyn if he saw me during the show. I left quickly. I walked towards Medda's which was kind of far to walk so I decided to jog. I stopped jogging till I got a few blocks away from Irving Hall. As I was jogging around a corner I smacked into someone. I hit him hard and we both were knocked down. I was getting up and didn't even see who it was.

"I'm really sorry I wasn't payin attention." I said trying to help him up. Then I saw who it was.

"Looks like ye are hea." Trevor smiled.

I turned in the opposite direction. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back. "Where dye think yer goin? We gotta talk." he said shoving me into the nearest wall and grabbing my throat. "Ye know how I feel bout odda guys in yer life."

"It's nona yer bizness!" I yelled trying to push him away.

"Don't worry I think yer new boyfriend got de message." he said loosening his grip.

"Yer de one?" I cried scratching his arm. "You made im ignore me!"

"Of course! I ain't given up me goil dat easily." He said grabbing my hand and squeezing it. It hurt like hell but I didn't say anything. I knew if I did he would just hurt me worse like he always had.

"Whudd ye say te im?" I yelled kicking him in the groin causing him to kneel.

"I didn't say anythin te im." He got up and grabbed my hair. "I didn't say anythin, I did somethin." He laughed. "Den I told im te stay away from ye. I've got people watchin ye an makin surre he ain't round."

"Yer crazy!" I spat in his face.

"Careful how ye speak te me. Crane an Knives can punish ye fer me. Ain't dat right fellas?"

"Yea we still owe her one." Knives said. I looked in the direction of his voice and saw a bunch of guys.

"Oh did I ferget te tell ye? I had em watch ye in Brooklyn." Trevor said pointing at them.

I spit in his face. "I hate ye!"


	21. Trevor and Pain

He wiped the spit from his face. Then he pushed me towards Knives, Crane, and the others following them. "C'mon we'd betta get goin. An don't be to rough wid her."

Crane pushed me towards Trevor. "Don't touch me!" I yelled. Two guys grabbed my arms and half dragged me in the direction Trevor went. I thought to myself how stupid I was for coming back. I should have never left Brooklyn. Not to mention walking around by myself at night. I was mad at myself. After walking a block the two guys let go of me and I walked on my own into Trevor.

"Whudd ye lose yer way?" I asked sarcastically.

He didn't say anything, instead he turned around and slapped me across the face. He then grabbed me and held my arm behind my back. That's when I realized the reason he had stopped. Jack was standing in his way with other newsies.

"Jack." I said aloud when I saw him.

"I thought I saw ye at Medda's. Leavin like ye did cuz ye saw me. Why did ye leave Brooklyn?" Jack asked angrily. I couldn't respond. I didn't know how to tell him about Spot. "Ye scared Spot. When he found out ye left last night." Jack yelled.

"He was scared?" I asked surprised.

"Are ye stupid?! Of course he was scared. He thought ye might've been killed by yerself. Ye should know he loves ye so much."

"Enough chit chat." Trevor cut in. "C'mon guys we're goin de long way."

"Whoa hold it!" Jack said standing in Trevor's way. "Let Angel go. She don't wanna be wid ye!"

"Ye don't know whudd ye talking bout. She always wants te be wid me."

"Let her go den we'll see where she'd radda be."

"Fine!" Trevor yelled letting me go. I walked towards Jack. "Angel why would ye wanna be wid a guy who won't even look at ye anymore? Not te mention if yer not comin wid me I guess we'll just have te break our promise te Spot. Right guys?"

I stopped dead in my tracks. "Whudd promise?"

"We told im afta we got dat gimp friend of yers, we'd get some goil he liked a while ago."

"Jack is whudd he said true?"

Jack wouldn't answer, he avoided my eyes and I knew what Trevor said was true. They soaked Crutchy and were going to do the same to Christina. I knew Spot wouldn't want her to get hurt or anyone else so he did the one thing he could do. He did what Trevor wanted and stayed away. I then realized Trevor was playing with me and Spot. That was also why he let me go. To find something else to do.

Jack grabbed my arm and pulled me behind him and the guys. "Whudd, can't let her decide fer herself?" Trevor grinned. "If she comes wid me den alla de problems will go away. Wouldn't ye like dat Angel?"

I Looked up, "Ye cheated. Yer a coward." I was so pissed at the moment, not just at Trevor but Spot.How could he act normal that night and not even warn me.

"Dunn worry, I'll get ye te come wid me next time." Trevor said walking off.

I started heading for the Lodging House.

"Where are ye goin?" Jack asked

"I'm goin te see Crutchy."

"Not alone ye ain't. Ye still got de Delancey's te watch fer. Mush, Specs, you guys go wid her."

We got to the Lodging House with out any trouble. I ran upstairs to see Crutchy.

"Ye surre ye wanna see im?" Specs asked.

"Yea." I said confidently going up the stairs. When I got to the bunk room I could see why Specs wouldn't want me to see him. Crutchy was beat good. His face was messed up bad. I was afraid to talk to him. He was laying on a bottom bunk, Snipeshooter and David were watching him.

"How is he?" I asked.

"He'll be like dis fer a few weeks, but he'll be fine." Snipeshooter answered.

"Hey Crutchy." I whispered sitting on a bunk next to him.

"Hey Angel. We hoid whudd happened . Ye ok? Spot didn't mean te hoit ye."

"Yea I'll be fine, but whudd bout you?"

"Me? I'll be ok."

"I'm so sorry Crutchy. It's all me fault."

"Whudd ye mean?"

"If it weren't fer me, ye wouldn't be like dis."

"It ain't yer fault. I mouthed off te em an it was a bad idea since no one was wid me."

I sighed, "Was Spot mad I was gone?"

"Why don't ye ask im yerself?" Crutchy said looking towards my room.

"He's hea?" I asked shocked.

"Been hea since dis morning. He's worried an ye hoit im leavin like dat."

I gathered up my courage and walked towards the door. I stopped; I was too scared to walk to him and turned around.

"Go on an talk te im." David said pushing me towards the door. "He really needs te talk te ye."

"But." I started to say but David opened the door and pushed me in the room.

I saw Spot sitting in the chair. When David closed the door he looked up. "Angel." he said surprised standing up.

"Hey Spot." I said quietly "Look I'm sorry I left. I...I just got mad."

"Wait, ye don't need te apologize. It should be me. I shouldn't've ignored ye like dat." he walked towards me. "I just didn't want Christina te get hoit. She ain't got nobody te protect her. I should a told ye too. I'm sorry." he said hugging me. "Ye scared me leavin like dat."

I felt so much better after he apologized and told me why he had ignored me. We sat down and talked for a while. He was still a little upset I left and I was still a little upset he had ignored me. Spot promised to never act like that again and I promised to never leave like I did.

"Yer brodda was mad dat ye left in de middle of de night." Spot said while we had been talking. "Yer lucky he stayed behind wid de oddas. He'd probably kill ye fer doin something like dat." Spot laughed.

"Yer right, he'd skin me right now if he'd seen me." I laughed with him. Someone knocked on the door. "Come in."

"Hey did ye make up?" it was Jack.

"Ye whudd happened te Trevor?" I asked suddenly.

"Um actually he's hea. I'll let im speak te ye, but let us know if ye get any trouble. Says he just wants te talk." Jack left letting Trevor in the room and both me and Spot stood up once he entered.

"Looks like I can't keep ye two apart no matta whudd I do. Yer gonna be wid me whetha ye like it er not. I ain't leavin ye wid dis street rat." Trevor snarled.

I slapped Trevor on the face. I thought to myself it felt good and for once he can't hurt me. "Bein wid Spot is betta den beein wid you. I already told ye I hate ye!"

"I'll make ye hate im. When I'm trough wid you you'll be mine. Don't worry I'll find anudda way." That's when Trevor headed towards the door.

"I'll murda ye if ye come nea Angel again." Spot yelled after Trevor heading towards the stairs. I heard Spot yelling at Blink to let him go. I looked out my window and saw Trevor leaving. Spot came back in the room once Trevor was gone.

"Dye think Christina's alright?" I asked worrying for her.

"I already had someone go an check. When he gets derre he's takin her te Brooklyn so she'll be safe." Spot answered sitting down.

"When did ye figure I was missin?" I asked sitting next to him.

"I asked Frit te go an talk te ye since ye wouldn't talk te Scott. He saw yer window open, an ye weren't in yer room. I thought you'd at least talk te Scott when I sent im."

"Dey all knew bout Crutchy didn't dey?" I asked saddened.

"Yea, we got woid when Race an de oddas came." Spot put his arm around me. "We didn't wanna tell ye cuz we knew ye'd think it was yer fault."

"But it is. If it weren't fer me he wouldn't've gotten hoit."

"Look it ain't yer fault. It ain't de foist time he's been soaked by de Delancey's." Spot said trying to comfort me.

We sat for a while till it got really late. Someone came in and told us it was time to sleep. I was really tired anyway so it didn't bother me having to go to bed. I was happy things were back to normal. Spot wanted to leave for Brooklyn in the morning.


	22. Brother love and Manhattan

"Wake up Angel , we gotta leave soon!" Spot said shaking me awake.

"I'm getting." I smiled.

We left as soon as we were ready to leave. Jack was coming with us to make sure Trevor didn't have his friends looking for us. The whole way there Spot and Jack talked about Christina. Jack's 'friend' was Specs, but he didn't want to ask Christina to be his girl so Jack volunteered to ask for him. We got to the Lodging House really late. I could tell Scott was mad I had left.

"Where've ye been?" Scott yelled once he saw me.

"I went te Medda's. Guess I should've told ye." I gave him a weak smile. "Oh I fergot! I didn't see Kevin at de Lodgin House. Where is he?" I asked turning to Jack. I wanted to avoid talking to Scott because I knew he was really pissed at me.

"Me an Scott took im te David's house till Scott gets back. Don't worry, de Jacobs are real nice. Dey'll take good care of im."

"Hey don't ignore me Angel!" Scott yelled and I didn't even look at him. "I give up. We'll talk lata."

"Ye surre dats a good idea?"

"Oh yea, I'll talk te im lata. Its betta dat way, fer me." I smiled.

"Dis is why I love her." Spot smiled at Jack.

"I thought it was cuz she's so cute." Jack laughed pulling my cheeks then messing my hair.

"No matta whudd, I always get disrespect." I grinned. "I'm goin te bed, g'nite Spot." I said walking away.

"Night." Spot said back.

"Whudd bout me?" Jack asked.

"Night Jack." I said entering my room.

In the morning I got up and got ready to sell. When everyone else got up I found Scott, Jack, Race, Snoddy, Skittery, and Blink were gone. I saw Spot walk out of his room and I walked over to him.

"Mornin, where's Scott an de oddas?"

"Dey left last night. Scott said te tell ye he ain't mad no mora." Spot smiled.

"I told Jack it'd be all right." I smiled back.

"Ye ready te sell?" Spot asked grinning.

"Ye mean were sellin tegeda?" I asked sarcastically.

"Nah I was just askin, yer sellin wit Frit an Poet." Spot joked and I playfully punched him.

We left with poet shortly after. Poet liked poems so they had named him Poet. We sold our papes as usual by noon. We went into the restaurant so Spot could meet with Christina.

"Ova hea!" Christina yelled from the back. She was sitting with someone I hadn't met even though I haven't met most of the newsies. "Oh I see yer lil crisis is ova. I thought youse two were really trough. Guess I was wrong. Oh well. Dis hea is Drake."

Poet went to sit with other newsies, while me and Spot sat across from Christina and Drake.

"Looks like he made it in time." Spot said to Christina sitting down.

"Yea barely. De Delancey's were right behind me. Yer lucky I left when I did." Drake sighed.

"Ye don think dey'd try something else do ye?" I asked nervously.

"Mebe, we just gotta be careful." Spot said concerned. "Who knows who it'll be next."

"Dye think Kevin's safe?" I asked quietly.

"If yer worried we can go an see im." Spot offered.

"Nah we'd probably just be buggin im." I said depressed. I suddenly looked up at him. "You'll really take me?"

"Yea tomorrow." Spot said smiling.

"Thank you!" I said hugging him tightly.

"She seems so easily pleased." Christina said laughing.

"Ye think?" Spot laughed also hugging me back.

Frit walked into the restaurant looking worried. He came over and whispered something in Spot's ear. "Ye surre?" Spot asked quietly, Frit nodded. Spot left with Frit I assumed to talk.

"I guess we're goin te see yer brodda soona den I thought." Spot said walking back to our booth.

"Whudds wrong?" I asked immediately.

"We're not surre, but I think it mebe it's nuttin."

"When er we leavin?"

"Now."

We left for Manhattan as soon as possible. Spot wouldn't tell me if anything had happened. It seemed he just wanted to get there and find out. Frit, Poet, Drake, and Baron accompanied us. I hadn't met Baron before (DUH), but he seemed a lot like Frit. He was violent, more than Frit, and didn't seem to like me the way Frit hadn't, but this time I didn't push anyone off of the docks.

Baron didn't even tell me his name. I had to ask Spot. It didn't take us long to arrive in Manhattan. It was good to be back; even though I had been there the previous day. Crutchy, Scott, and Mush were the only ones at the Lodging House once we arrived. They told us everyone else was out and would be back soon, hopefully. Spot left me with the others while he went and talked to Scott. Their conversation seemed serious. Being there ten minutes I had heard someone coming up the stairs.

"Yer hea already?" Skittery asked surprised.

"Yea Spot decided te leave right away." I said snobberly.

"Sorry if I offened ye. I'm just surprised te see ye when we just sent woid."

"Sorry I didn't mean te act like a brat."

"It's ok, I would to if I just found out whudd happened te me brodda."

"Me brodda? Whudd er ye talkin bout?" I asked standing up from the bunk I was sitting on.

"Ye mean Spot didn't tell ye?"

"Tell her whudd?" Spot asked when he heard his name.

"Bout Kevin." Skittery answered.

"Nah not yet, I just waned te make surre before I told her. Scott said he's been missin since dis morning. Les an David found de room he was stayin in empty when dey went te wake im up. I didn't wanna worry ye if it weren't true."

"Do dey know whea he is?" I panicked.

"Derre out looking fer im right now. Look we ain't leavin till he's found." Spot said holding me trying to comfort me.

I decided to wait in my room by myself. I sat on my top bunk. David, Specs and Les arrived soon after we had. Someone knocked on my door. I didn't feel like seeing who it was so I just ignored whoever it was. After knocking a few more times David cracked the door open and looked inside.

"Angel I'm really sorry bout Kevin. We didn't find im yet."

"It's ok," I said then putting my head on my knees. "Dye think anyone'll find im?" I asked quietly.

"For surre." he smiled then left.

I decided to see what everyone else was doing. I quietly got up and walked towards the door.

"So dey said it te ye when youse was walkin home?" Spot's voice asked.

"But whudd bout de Delancey's? Couldn't dey've done it instead?"

"Yea but we ain't surre dey had anythin te do wid it." Les' voice had answered.

"How can we not? Trevor threatened Angel he was gonna do something, dis could be it."

"Before anyone could answer I walked out of my room. "Whudds goin on?" I asked looking at Spot.

"We're tryin te figure out whudd happened te Kevin." Spot answered nervously.

"I think Trevor had something te do wid it. He probably followed David er had a friend do it." I said sitting next to Spot.

"Whudd er ye sayin, ye wanna find out?" Spot asked grinning broadly. I smiled at him. "Lets go." he said getting up and I followed.

"Where dye think yer goin? Jack told us te wait hea fer im." Skittery said grabbing my arm.

"He didn't tell us dat. Tell im we went out if he comes back before us."

"I don't wanna have te tell im. He'll be really mad if yer takin her wid ye." he hollered down the stairs.


	23. Find Kevin, Trade Angel

"Ye gots any idea where te look foist?"

"Not really, but we gotta fine em walkin round de alleys."

"So we're just gonna walk round till we find em?"

"Yea, c'mon we'll check nea Harlem foist."

"Ye surre? Harlem?"

"Well dey might be round derre."

"Well I guess it ain't gonna hoit any." I said following him down an alley. We walked in silence for a little till we got near Harlem.

"Alright now stay close te me. Rememba it's dangerous hea." Spot reminded me.

"Don't worry I won't ferget."

"Look it whudd we've found." Spot said looking around a corner.

"Whudd is it?" I asked trying to look.

"De Delancey's were doin some babysittin wid yer brodda."

"So it was Trevor."

"Yea looks dat way don't it?"

I looked around the corner and saw Morris had Kevin by the neck. "Shouldn't we do somethin?"

"Derres two of us n' mora em. We really ain't gotta chance, but if ye wanna we can try."

"I think ye cou-" I stopped when I looked up. "Look Race, Blink, an Jack!"

"Looks like dey found im too! C'mon lets go see if dey need any help."

"Spot! Angel! Whudd ye doin hea? Spot ye should know betta den bringin her hea!" Jack yelled when he saw us.

"I looked at Morris. "Let go of me brodda."

"Ye wanna make me?" Morris dared me.

I started at him but Blink stopped me. "We can handle dis."

"S'matta? Is de goil afraid of me?" Morris nagged.

"I ain't afraid of ye!" I yelled back.

"Den come an take yer brodda back." Morris yelled shoving Kevin into a pile of garbage.

"Angel leave! Trevor's hea!" Kevin screamed.

"Kevin I ain't leavin wid out ye!" I said sternly.

"Looks like me plan woiked boys!" Trevor smiled walking out of an alley.

"Threaten me all ye want but leave Kevin outta dis."

"..Alright...lets make a deal. I'll let im go if ye come wid me. I'll give ye a minute te think bout it."

"Yer sayin if I go wid you, you'll leave Kevin an everyone alone?"

"Angel whudd er ye doin?!" Blink and Spot yelled at me.

"If I go, will ye guys make surre Kevin gets back safe?"

"Whudd er ye outta yer mind?" Race shrieked.

"Angel I ain't givin ye up like dis. Specially te im." Spot pointed at Trevor.

"Ye ain't givin me up, well kay kinda. I'll still be yer goil. Its just temporary till ye figure somethin out alright? Promise you'll get Kevin back safely?" I asked Spot pulling him aside.

"Angel if ye do dis you'll ruin everythin we've done fer ye" Jack added.

"Look right now I really want ye guys te promise me ye'll make surre Kevin gets back safely. Afta, ye can worry bout me."

"Angel I ain't gonna let ye do dis." Spot grabbed my arm. "We don't know whudd'll happen if ye go!"

"Ye have no choice Spot. We don't know whudd'll happen te Kevin eida. Afta ye can come get me. I know ye will so don't worry." I smiled up at him.

"Times up Angel, so whudds it gonna be?" Trevor asked.

I hugged Spot and he reluctantly nodded. "I'll go wid ye, if ye let Kevin go." I answered. Turning towards Morris and Kevin.

"Let im go!" Trevor ordered. Then he turned to Oscar. "Bring her hea." Oscar headed towards me.

"Keep yer promise Spot." I warned kissing him on the cheek. "Don't touch me ye pig!" I snapped at Oscar who had grabbed me.

I slowly walked over to Trevor. "If ye hoit her I'll murda ye!" Spot yelled. Blink and Jack were holding him back when I looked at him then proceeded to follow Trevor out of the alley.

Kevin walked over to Jack. "Where's he takin her?"

"I don't know, but I gots an idea."

I followed Trevor down another alley. "I knew ye'd say yes." he smirked.

"Who wouldn't when yer threatenin me lil brodda?" I growled.

"Ye gotta good point," he turned around. "I told ye I'd get ye back."

"I don't care whudd ye told me."

"Ye should. Yer friends ain't hea fer ye now."

"Dey ain't gotta be."

"Since when did ye get de guts te talk te me like dat?"

"Since I found new friends."

"Well den we're gonna have te change dat. Ye ain't gonna have friends no mora, not wid dose street rats."

"Whose gonna stop me? You? Ye can't stop me, not no mora. I'll do whudd I wanna do."

"Not while yer hea. I'll stop ye as long as yer hea, yer fergetin yer in me territory now."

"Race, I'ma have you an Blink find where dey took Angel alright? When ye do see if she can escape, if she can't I want ye te come straight te de Lodgin House. Me an Spot'll think of a way te get her out of youse can't alright?" Jack said once Trevor and Angel had left. Spot stopped struggling and Blink let him go. "Make surre ye don get caught."

"Whudd bout de Delancey's?" Blink asked noticing the two still there.

"Yer gonna have te find anudda way round. Dey ain't gonna let ye trough. If we have te me an Spot'll distract em, but I wouldn't want Trevor te find out yer followin im."


	24. Slave

I followed Trevor to an abandoned building that seemed to be an old apartment. I followed him in and we went to the third floor. We walked towards a door a ways from the stairs. He unlocked the door and walked in, I followed. "Dis is yer new room. Its de only one wid a lock still on it."

"Yer gonna lock me in a room?" I sighed.

"Why not? Ye can't leave outta de window and ye can't leave de room te see yer street rat friends. I rememba, ye had one friend back home. Don't ye remember…Bailey?"

"Yea I rememba. She warned me bout you. I shoulda listened." I pushed past him.

The room had a bed and a window. There was a worn couch in the far corner. The room was mostly empty and seemed lonely. Trevor left and locked the door behind me. I went to the window and sat on the window sill.

"Bailey." I said quietly to myself.

I remembered the day Bailey left and the first day me and Trevor were together. I remembered Bailey told me not to be with Trevor because he was different. Me and Bailey were twin sisters, but I never knew till the day she left.

When we were born our mom couldn't take care of her, Scott, and me. She gave Bailey to some rich folks.

Me and Trevor were together a little over a year. I hadn't seen Bailey for almost a year and a half. Her rich folks never told her we were twins, our real mother did, but forbade her to tell me, even Scott knew. Bailey told me the day they moved that we were twins even though we weren't identical. Suddenly someone opened the door.

"Ey Knives! Guess we're stuck watchin de punk." Crane yelled. I didn't bother to look up. "Why are we stuck wid dis job?" Knives asked. "It should be Morris an Oscar."

"Don't tell me, Trevor sent ye." I said sarcastically.

"Ye gotta problem?" Knives asked grabbing me and pushing me against the wall.

"Yea I don't want a smelly pig like you te watch me." I spit in his face. Knives wiped away the spit.

"Oh so ye think it's safe talking te me like dat?" Knives asked then punched me in the stomach "Deal wid it."

I fell to my knees. It was hard to breathe. Knives was definitely stronger than Morris was. The door opened and Trevor walked in.

"I gotta job fer youse two." Trevor said starring at me. "I fergot te warn ye bout mouthin off te em." he smiled. "I found a way te tear em apart, her an Spot. Get de guys. I want ye te kill im." Trevor ordered.

"No…ye wouldn't." I was still gasping for air.

"Ye wanna a bet? I'll do anything te keep ye away from im." he sneered.

"I'll do anything, please. Ye promised me ye'd leave im alone if I came wid ye."

"I can tell yer still thinking bout im an I neva liked im anyway. Besides it won't be me, de guys are gonna do it."

I was able to stand. "Ye promised!" I yelled. "I came hea wit ye cuz ye promised not te hoit anyone else."

"Yea I promised, but dey neva promised did dey?"

I stood astonishment. "Ye tricked me..." I trailed off. "Spot was right." I gathered my strength and ignored my pain, instead filled it with hate. I was on Trevor in an instant. I had him by the throat with both of my hands. Crane pulled me off of Trevor stil laying where I knocked him down. "Yer discustin!" I knew I shoulda listened te Spot. I hope ye boin in hell!" I yelled trying to escape from Crane.

"Let her go!" Trevor ordered.

I stopped struggling and Crane let go. "Yer nuttin but trash!" I yelled in Trevor's face.

Trevor slapped me once he heard me say the word trash. "Neva speak te me like dat again! Ye got dat?" Trevor yelled grabbing my face.

"I hate ye." I said quietly. "Get out an leave me alone."

"As ye wish." Trevor smiled as he left after Crane and Knives who left to find Spot.

I sat back down on the window sill. I didn't even notice I had been crying the whole time until the three left. I starred out of the window for a while then Trevor came back, but I didn't bother to notice him.

"Ye hungry?" he asked standing at the door, I didn't answer. "Don't be like dat, dey'll do it so he ain't gotta suffa…long." he laughed. I didn't react to what he said, "Well someone'll bring ye food lata if ye get hungry." then left.

Out of the window I saw Blink and Race sneaking around. I wasn't surprised to see them. Jack must've thought of something. I opened the window.

"Whudd er ye doin?" I yelled down to them. "Leave…whudd if someone sees ye?"

"Angel!" they both said once they noticed me.

"Tell Spot te leave Manhattan! Trevor wants te kill im. He already sent oddas afta im!"

"Don't worry he's at de Lodgin House wit everyone." Blink informed me. "Soma de Brooklyn newsies are derre wid im."

"Can ye sneak out?" Race asked.

"Dis is de only room wid a lock."

"Dey locked ye up in a room?" Blink yelled.

"Yea dis is de only room wid out an emoigency ladda eida." I sighed.

"Angel have ye been cryin?" Blink asked.

"He betta not've made ye cry! We'll soak im good fer ye!"

Someone knocked on the door. I made a gesture to Blink and Race to be silent. "Whudd ye want?" I asked coldly shutting the window.

"I brought yer food." a girl answered walking in.

"I ain't hungry." I said to her as she put the food on the bed.

"I'll leave it in case." she smiled. "By the way, my name is Amber." then she left.

I opened the window again and looked out. Both Blink and Race were gone. I thought maybe someone found them. I sat on the window ledge till it got dark. Trevor entered the room and saw I hadn't eaten any food.

"Still ain't hungry?" he asked.

I walked over to the bed and knocked the food onto the floor. "Does dat answa yer question?" I asked bitterly.

Trevor had me in an instant. He grabbed me by the throat and slammed me against the wall, I choked. I thought to myself 'I can't stop him. I'm helpless without Spot.' Suddenly felt fear flooding into my body. Even thought my mind said one thing, my mouth said another. I didn't notice what I had said to Trevor until it was already said.

"I ain't afraid of ye. Hoit me all ye want. I love Spot no matta whudd I always will. Ye can't take im away from me." I said calmly.

"Too bad, it seems dat Crane an Knives finished de job an hour ago. We already took im from ye."

"I don't believe ye. Yer lyin! Spot ain't dead, ye can't kill Spot dat easily."

"Who er ye kiddin? He's gone alright, give im up already." Then Trevor stormed out.

I stepped over the mess I made and looked out of the window. I noticed I could see the Brooklyn Bridge from the window. Moments later I sat on the floor hugging my knees. The girl from before came in and cleaned the mess on the floor. When she was done she shot me a dirty look as she was leaving. I fell asleep on the floor sitting where I was. I didn't want anything Trevor gave me, including the bed to sleep on.


	25. Broken Bottles

In the morning Trevor walked in and saw me sitting on the floor. "Ye know ye really should eat somethin." he sat on the bed.

"I already told ye I ain't hungry."

Trevor's eyes flickered. "Fine. When ye are let dat goil know, she'll be in hea wid ye taday." Trevor said coldly then slammed the door shut as he left.

"Spot…ye can't be dead. Ye promised te come get me….Angel get it tageda!" I shouted slapping myself. I stood up. "Spot's comin, I'm surre of it!"

"I hope yer happy," Amber barked when she walked in. "Ye know yer really hoitin Trevor! He really loves ye a lot!"

"If he loves me de why keep me in hea? Why hoit me lil brodda? Why say he killed me boyfriend?" I yelled right back

"I don't believe ye! So many goils hea would love te be his goil, but he's too bisy tryin te get ye te love im. Ye gotta chance nona of us'll eva get." she said depressed.

"So derres mora ye. I was wid im once. I'd love te trade wdt ye, have im all ye want. I'll die before I'll eva be his goil again!" she walked over to me and slapped me. I was getting annoyed that everyone kept slapping me. I showed no expression. She did it again.

"Say somethin! Yer hoitin im! I hate ye so much, yer a wuss!" she screamed.

"He ain't de only one hoitin ye know." I said wiping the blood from my lip. "Ye want me te say something, fine! He ain't lookin fer love. He just wants a goil he can control an one dats afraid of im. Dats why I left im. I was tired of bein beat by someone who was supposed te love me. Every time I did somethin he didn't like, he'd hit me."

"Yer lyin!" she slapped me again. "He'd neva hoit nobody!"

"Believe whudd eva ye want. I ain't neva goin back te im." I yelled slapping her back. She pulled out a pocket knife.

"Mebe I should teach ye a lesson bout lyin. Trevor was right, yer bein a selfish brat." she screamed then slashed the side of my face. I just stood there expressionless.

Knives walked into he room. "Dis looks intrestin." he said when he saw Amber with the knife. "Sorry te break up de party, but Trevor's comin. Ye might wanna leave so he don't see ye like dis Amber." Knives lead Amber out of the room, before leaving himself, he turned to me. "I like de new look." he snickered.

Within minutes Trevor walked in. he paused for a moment then continued to say something. "Guess ye still ain't eatin." he turned to leave.

"Are ye just gonna keep me in hea? Keep me locked in a room... Spot ain't dead till I see his body."

He opened the door and for once left it open. "C'mon I got somethin te show ye. Me an de Delancey's are takin ye te see Spot's bloody body."

I stood up smiling to myself I thought 'Now all I gotta do is find de odda's while we're out.' We were walking out of an alley and I saw Spot with Christina. I was relieved to see him alive.

"Well lookie hea, looks like Angel's bein dumped." Oscar remarked.

"Shudd up! He wouldn't, Spot ain't like dat!" I yelled at Oscar.

"Shut yer mouth!" Oscar yelled pushing me.

"Wait!" Trevor said recognizing Christina. "She's dat goil we threatened te kill. He's friends wid her, dats why Angel ain't jealous."

"I ain't jealous cuz I know Spot ain't like dat." I yelled.

"Well since we're hea…" he trailed walking after Spot. "Hey street rat!" Spot turned around.

"I thought I recognized yer voice. Whudd ye want?" Spot ordered.

"Well I'm hea te let Angel see yer dead body. I want her te see yer face one last time."

Spot turned to Christina and whispered something. She left quickly and Spot turned back around to face Trevor. "Where's Angel!"

"Bring her hea!" Trevor ordered. Oscar grabbed my arm and pulled me towards Trevor and Spot. "I want her te see yer face while yer dyin." I gave spot a sympathetic look and mouthed 'I'm sorry.' Trevor pulled out a knife.

"Spot please leave!" I shouted once I saw the knife. Oscar was holding me back from trying to escape. I was fighting him the best I could.

"Angel I ain't leavin wid out ye again!" he smiled. "Angel." he began. "She's hea waitin fer ye."

The only person I thought he might be talking about right then was Bailey, but she couldn't know where I was. He didn't even know about her. I saw Jack, Specs, and Bumlets running from down the street to our direction.

"Ye planin on doin anythin wid dat knife?" Jack asked.

"Guess it'll have te wait till anudda time." Trevor grinned at Spot.

I noticed an empty bottle on the ground. I stopped fighting Oscar knowing he'd let go. I quickly looked at Spot and could tell he knew what I was thinking when he saw the bottle. He nodded slightly. When Oscar let go I waited a moment then grabbed the bottle and broke it over Trevor's head. I turned and ran down the only available to my right. Trevor was on the ground and the Delancey's were following me. Spot, I was sure, knew where the alley led. Right into Harlem. I remembered we took this alley when he, Race, Jack, Kevin, and I went to that poker game.

I reached the end of the alley. I walked out and turned a corner nearest to me. I ran right into a gang of Harlem newsies. They all turned to stare at me.

"Look it whudd we got hea boys." one of them remarked stepping forward. I kept my mouth shut in fear of what would happen if I insulted any of them. "Yer a nice broad."

One pushed through the crowd, I recognized him instantly. His name I remembered was Chain.

"I know you!" he recognized. "Yer Spot's goil, he told me we might see ye runnin from some punks. Guess he was planning on helping ye escape from dat trouble maka." He laughed. I noticed a lot of the guys whispering to each other once they heard I was Spot's girl.

"How dye know bout Trevor?" I questioned instantly.

"He was tryin te get soma us te join im, but I ain't one te toin on Spot." he walked up to me. "Anyone following ye."

"Yea mebe Trevor an de Delancey's ain't far behind." I answered.

"Good." he said firmly with a devilish grin upon his face. "Promised Spot we'd help get ye back te im if dey ran trough hea." Chain winked.

"Hea de come!" someone shouted. I turned to see if the Delancey's were already here. I could hear their footsteps coming closer. I stepped back wanting to get in the middle of the gang. From behind someone grabbed me by the waist and pulled me directly into the center of the crowd right when I saw Oscar and Morris emerge from the alley.

It was a girl who had grabbed me. "It's alright, yer safe now." she whispered in my ear.

She pulled me out of the other side of the crowd. I didn't see any fighting but I could hear it well enough. I turned to see who it was that had grabbed me once she let go. I stood in shock.


	26. Bailey!

"B…Bailey!" I cried hugging her.

"It's so good te see ye!" she smiled hugging me back.

"Why er ye hea?" I asked.

"Dad found a new job so we moved. I saw Scott one yesterday and he told me whudd had happened te ye. I told ye not te stay wid im, now look it whudd happened. Anyway I think Spot's good fer ye." Bailey began to laugh.

"Ye know bout Spot too?" I asked stunned.

"Met im when I saw Scott. Ye should keep im, I like im."

Suddenly Spot came out of nowhere. "Angel ye alright? Trevor didn't hoit ye did he?" Spot asked turning me around to look at me. He touched the cut where Amber had used the knife on me. I winced in pain as soon and he touched it. "Does it hoit bad?"

"Not really, but dis time Trevor didn't do it."

"Who den if it wasn't Trevor?"

"Her name was Amber. She seemed te think Trevor's real high-n-mighty…so do lots of odda goils wid im."

Spot held me tight, "I'm happy te see yer safe an back wid me."

"Sorry te ruin yer fun, but we'd betta get goin. Derre probably almost done soakin de Delancey's, we wouldn't want em thinking we're stayin fer a fight." Jack said patting my head. "Everyone's waitin te see ye!" he smiled.

"Let's get outta hea!" I held Spot's hand and lead the way." I'm starving!"

We walked back to Manhattan. I held Spot's hand the whole way thinking that I didn't want to be away from him ever again, but he was going back to Brooklyn in a day.

"Angel! Look everyone, Angel's back!" Blink yelled when he saw me enter Tibby's with Spot, Bailey, and everyone else.

"Ye neva answad Blink's question…so why were ye cryin?" Race asked.

"Jus something Treva said." I answered

"Whudd he say?" Spot nagged.

"He said he'd…he'd kill ye."

"Oh I see." Race smiled.

David and Les walked in, behind them was Kevin. "Ang!" Kevin smiled when he saw me. "Whudd happened?"

"Not much really." I said hugging him. "Looks like yer alright." I said standing back and looking at him.

"I'm fine, dey didn't hoit me." Kevin replied then walked to the booth Les and David sat at.

"Guess he really didn't miss me." I said making a sad face. I sat at a booth with Spot, Blink, and Race. Scott wanted to talk to Bailey and Jack went with them. "I haven't seen Sarah round lately, is she to bisy woikin er something?" I asked the three after we ate.

"Oh dats right, ye didn't hea. Dey had a fight while youse was gone." Race answered.

"Bout whudd?"

"Well ah he just." Race couldn't answer.

"He kinda…well he.." Blink also tried.

"Whudd? Just tell me!" I said as the tension was killing me.

"He kinda likes yer twin." Spot smiled.

"How'd ye know she's me twin?"

"We dragged de information outta Scott de night she stayed at de Lodgin House." Race laughed.

"Whudd ye say? She stayed at de Lodgin House?! Why? An whudds so funny?" I kicked Race from under the table.

"Ow! Well yer twins an yer nuttin alike, buts alright we still love ye. She went fer de goods an slept in yer room wid Jack." Race said laughing even harder.

"She didn't…Dey didn't?" I was horrified. I got up to leave.

"Whoa where ye goin?" Blink asked.

I was already out the door and didn't have time to answer. Spot and Blink followed. I went to the Lodging House hoping to find Bailey. To my surprise she was there with Jack, but not Scott.

"Where's Scott?" I asked when saw the two.

"He's out at Medda's." Jack answered.

"Could I talk te ye Bailey?" I could tell they were uneasy.

"Mebe we should go in yer room." Bailey suggested getting up.

"I think dats a good idea." I followed her. I closed the door behind us.

"So I guess ye hoid bout me an Cowboy out derre." Bailey smiled.

"Ye didn't sleep wid im did ye?"

"No! Where'd ye head at?"

"Race said ye slept in hea wid Jack." I said relieved.

"I did, but we didn't sleep tageda. We just waned te talk. He broke up wid his goil Sarah."

"Yea I hoid, Race told me. So I guess yer his goil now?"

"No, I don't think I'm ready fer a relationship. Not wid whudd I've seen from Trevor."

"Whudd bout Spot?"

"He's kinda…well he's different. I noticed he can be rude at times."

"Well I love im just de way he is." I smiled at her.

"Well I'm happy fer ye. Cowboy was thinking bout me bein his goil, but I said he'd have te wait till I was ready."

"I think yer plenty den ready te be in a relationship. I almost wasn't cuz of Trevor."

"Since dis mess is all cleared up, mind if we go back out derre wid everyone else?"

We left me room to see the others. I could tell Bailey really liked Jack, but was afraid of getting close because of what happened to me with Trevor. I sat with Spot and he told me Sarah an Jack were arguing because Jack thought they should just be friends. He found he didn't feel the same about Sarah after he met Bailey. Sarah was at work a lot and didn't have time for Jack anymore so she did feel the same way he did but got upset when he brought it up.

"So yer still friends?" I asked Jack.

"Just cuz we ain't tageda don mean we ain't friends." Jack smacked me in the face with a pillow.

"Angel ye wanna come wid me te Brooklyn tomorrow?" Spot asked suddenly.

"I thought ye weren't leavin till de day afta tomorrow."

"I was, but if yer comin we could leave eili." Spot winked.

"Surre!" I smiled back.

"Aw ain't dat cute, de two of ye get te spend some time tagada." Scott mocked walking in. "I gotta tell Frit te make surre ye two don't spend any time alone!" he laughed.

"Must ye ruin de moment?" I laughed.

Bailey stood up. "Can I talk te ye Cowboy?" she asked shyly.

"Surre lets go in Angel's room."

As minutes past they finally came out smiling.

"So..?" I asked curiously.

"We talked an I think ye were right. I've decided I was ready. De talk we had really helped."

"I'm happy fer ye." I smiled.

"We knew ye would be." Jack smiled playfully punching me. In return I hit him in the face with a pillow.

"C'mon Angle let get some sleep. We're wakin up eili tomorrow." Spot pulled me to my room.

Right when me and Spot were in bed Jack and Bailey came in. "Mind if we steal de top bunk?" Jack asked.

"Yea dats were Spot usually sleeps." I said sitting on the bottom bunk.

"Aw c'mon ye two can sleep on de same bunk." Jack winked at Spot.

"Why in hea?" I asked confused.

"Well if we sleep on de same bunk out derre everyone'll botha us all night. Please Angel, you've slept in a bed wid Spot before." Jack nagged.

"Let me handle dis." Bailey said slightly pushing Jack aside to talk to me." Our brodda wouldn't wanna hea day youse two slept in a bed tageda right?" I nodded. "Well Spot told Jack afta youse two was tageda, but agreed not te tell Scott cuz, well you know whudd he's like, but I neva did." Bailey grinned.

"Alright!"

Jack and Bailey climbed on the top bunk. "Thanks." Jack and Bailey smiled down at me.

"Welcome." I said as Spot got on the bottom bunk with me. "Just make surre Scott don't know bout dis eida!" While laying with Spot I began to think.

I wondered what happened to Trevor and if he decided it's not worth it to try and get me back. For the longest time I was stuck on whether or not I should be afraid anymore, especially of Trevor. I looked at Spot and tried to find the answers. He was sleeping. With him laying there I realized how much he loved me. I felt the same way about him and moved closer to him feeling his warmth.


	27. RT Trouble

In the morning Spot woke me up quietly as not to wake Bailey and Jack. "Mornin. Let's get goin. No one's awake yet so we's got te be quiet." Spot left to let me get ready.

I got up and looked at Bailey and Jack. They looked so cute together. I was happy to see Bailey finally found someone just like I had. I got ready and found Spot sitting on an empty bunk.

"Alright let's go." I whispered.

We left just as the sun came out. Kloppman would wake everyone up soon. When we got to the bridge I saw Frit, demon, an Sketch standing by the bridge.

"Looks like ye got her out ok." Frit smiled.

"Yea it was pretty easy too." Spot returned the smile.

"Well let's get goin." Sketch said leading the way across the bridge.

"Is it just me er does he not like me still?" I asked following Spot and Frit.

"Well he don really like people, but it's just you. Ye might not be able te tell but he likes ye." Frit answered.

The rest of the walk was silent for me. Spot and Frit talked the whole way, but I didn't bother to listen. Sketch walked ahead with Demon. They didn't talk either. By noon we reached the docks. Most of the boys were jumping off the docks into the water. Frit and Demon joined in when we got there.

"Ye feel like swimin?" Spot asked taking off his shirt.

"Nah I don't really feel like it." I told Spot nervously, but he didn't know I couldn't swim and I didn't want to tell him.

"Ye surre?" he asked once more pushing a little boy in.

"Yup." Just as I said that someone pushed me in. I didn't see who it was that pushed me in.

"Whudd ye do dat foa?" Spot asked angrily to the boy.

"Felt like it." the boy answered coldly with a smile.

Spot punched him "Whudd if she can't swim?!"

"You'll know if she don come up." Spot stared into the water waiting for Angel to surface. All he could see were bubbles. "When I get out yer dead!" Spot yelled then plunged into the water after Angel.

I felt someone grabbing me around the waist after I was just sinking in the water. My lungs felt as if they were about to burst. We surfaced and I saw it was Spot. He pulled me to the ladder.

"Guess ye can't swim." Spot said in an angry tone. "Why didn't ye say so?"

"Guess it slipped me mind." I said breathing heavily.

"Guess I'm a have te teach ye te swim." he said climbing the ladder after me. "Where'd he go?" Spot asked Sketch.

"He's sittin ova on de crates." Sketch pointed out. "Are ye alright?" he asked me.

"I almost drowned, do I look alright?" I asked sitting on a nearby crate.

"Don worry Spot won't let ye drown." he assured me.

"I thought ye hated me?"

"Really? If yer talking bout eilia, I always act like dat."

I watched Spot as he walked over to the kid sitting on a stack of crates. "Don't eva do dat again!" Spot yelled at him grabbing his shirt. "If I eva see ye touchin Angel, I'll skin ye meself!" Then Spot walked back over to us.

"Who's dat?" I asked looking at the boy.

"He's a trouble maka. His names R.T. C'mon lets get ye dried off." I followed Spot to the Lodging House. He pulled out some dry clothes for me to wear once we were in his room. I didn't bring any extra clothes (like I really had any!).

"Dey won't fit cuz yer a goil, but dey'll do." he smiled.

"Thanks fer savin me." I said hugging him and getting him wet.

"I can't let me goil drown. Besides whudd I give te get all wet wid ye. Just be careful round R.T. he might not like ye anymora if he had at all.."

"I'll keep dat in mind, but I wasn't referin te taday."

I changed from my wet clothes into Spot's dry ones. I met Spot in the bunkroom when I was done.

"Ye ready? Let's go eat."

I followed Spot to the restaurant. We sat with Poet and Sketch. I noticed R.T. sitting with Frit on the other side of the restaurant. R.T. noticed me staring and stared right back.

"Why do I get de feelin he don like me?" I asked still starring.

"Don't stare at im. If ye do he'll think ye wanna fight." Spot said turning my heads towards him with his hand. "Yer right, he don like ye. It ain't nuttin new, he don like most of de guys."

"Why?"

"No one knows why. He don really talk much eida. No ones eva hoid his story."

"Whudd bout you? Does he like you?"

"I don really know. Mebe."

"Why don ye ask im?"

"Like I said he ain't a guy dat talks much. He almost neva says anything te me. Only bout two times since he's been hea."

"Well does he like fights like Frit?"

"More 'n Frit. He fights wid almost everyone."

"Whudd'll happen if ye try te talk te im?" I asked standing up.

"He might just ignore ye but I ain't surre."

"I'm a go 'n talk te im." I said walking towards his table.

"Wait a minute! I said he might. If he don't like ye he might wanna fight ye, even if ye are a goil. I said I wasn't surre." Spot said grabbing my arm.

"If ye ain't surre den lets find out." I said pulling him from his seat.

"Ye really don't wanna do ye?" He ain't nice, not even te goils." Spot said as I pulled him towards the table where R.T. sat. R.T. looked up once we reached the table.

"Mind if we sit?" I asked.

Frit probably thought it was best to leave if we were going to try and talk to R.T. R.T. gave Spot a long hard look the shook his head.

"Thanks." I said sitting with Spot.

"Whudd ye want? I say ye looking at me. I could tell ye were talking bout me." R.T.'s words were like ice.

"Don't talk te her like dat!" Spot shot at R.T.

"I heard ye ain't too friendly. Why'd ye push me off a de docks?" I asked calmly.

"Felt like it. Too bad Spot had te save ye, yer no good if he's gotta save ye all de time." Spot stood up. "He shoulda let ye drown." Spot grabbed the collar of R.T.'s shirt. I grabbed Spot's arm holding R.T.

"Spot we came hea te talk, not fight." Spot let R.T. go.

"S'matta? Usin a goil as an excuse te not fight?" R.T. asked grinning.

"It ain't nona yer bizness!" Spot yelled.

"Why er ye always actin like a brat?" I asked hoping R.T. would drop the subject of fighting.

"Why? It really ain't nona yer bizness." R.T. snarled.

"I'm willin te fergive ye pushin me off a de docks." I offered. "Mebe we can be friends."

"Yea right!" R.T. said before getting up and leaving the restaurant.

"Dat went well." Spot said starring after R.T.

"Mebe he had a bad day." I suggested weakly standing up.

"Yea mebe." Spot said still starring at the door.

"Dye think he might be mad at me fer something? Dat might be why he pushed me offa de docks."

"Ye ain't neva met im before so I don think dats it. Soona er lata we'll figure it out." Spot followed me back to our table.


	28. Resolution?

"Hopefully soona den lata." I sat back down at our table with Poet and Sketch.

"Looks like ye had a rough time wid im." Sketch laughed.

"Hey it ain't funny."

"Says you."

"Whudd s'matta Spot?" I asked noticing Spot spaced out.

"Huh…oh nuttin."

"Spot!" I yelled this time to get his attention. He reacted immediately.

"Wha- Yea?" Spot snapped into reality.

"Whudd s'matta? Yer all spaced out."

"Nuttin really." Spot noticed the look on my face telling him I didn't believe him. "Really I swear it ain't nuttin. Just thinkin of R.T. Does he always act like dat? Ye know rude te anyone who tried te talk widd im?"

"I wouldn't know. No one eva tried talking te im. Anyone who has, like me, he hasn't said much te. He neva insulted me, except fer eilia. I guess if ye ask round ye might get an answa."

"Whudd er ye thinkin bout?"

"How I'm a soak im fer actin like dat te us."

"Don't worry bout it. He probably had a rough day."

"Ye surre ye want me te ferget bout it?"

"Yea. It's alright. I ain't givin up dat easily. I'll still try an talk te im." Spot gave me a serious look when I said that.

"Angel mebe ye should stay away from im. He usually ain't nuttin but trouble. Afta whudd happened eilia I ain't surre I want ye nea im."

"Oh c'mon he can't be dat bad."

"Dats whudd ye said bout Oscar an Morris."

"Dats different. Now if you'll excuse me I'll go an ask Frit if he can help me." I said leaving the table and restaurant.

I wasn't really going to ask Frit for help. I said it because if Spot knew I was going to talk to R.T. alone he wouldn't let me go. I hoped I left quick enough to find R.T. I was in luck. He was a block away and was heading for the docks. I followed R.T. till he got to the docks. I looked around making sure no one was around then walked over to R.T. sitting on the edge of the pier. Then sat next to him.

"Now whudd ye want?" R.T. demanded obviously upset that I had followed him.

"I told ye I just wanned te talk."

"We ain't got nuttin te talk bout."

"I think we do." I said grabbing his arm while he was getting up to leave. "I guess ye really hate me if ye won't even listen.

"Fine. I guess I'll listen. It seems it won't do any good if I leave cuz you'll keep botherin me." I could tell he was frustrated with me.

"I don really know ye er anything bout ye, but I hoid ye don really like many people. I would like it if we could be friends cuz ye really can't be as awful as dey say."

"Look I don wanna be friends wit anyone."

"Den why er ye wid de newsies?"

"I'm only hea te make money." We sat for a while in silence.

"Guess ye really gotta problem wid me huh? Odda wise ye wouldn't've pushed me off a de docks. Seems like ye wanned me te drown."

"It ain't like I knew ye couldn't swim."

"But dats why ye did it right? Te see me drown? Besides ye said eilia dat I shoulda drowned."

"Like I said it ain't like dat, kinda. It's just ye came hea, an everyone loves ye once ye walked inte our lives. Spot an everyone gives ye everythin ye need an want when most a us have ie ein in it de hard way." R.T. glanced into my eyes.

"So dats why ye hate me so much?"

"I told ye it ain't dat I hate ye." R.T. said again looking into the water.

As I stood up so did he. "It ain't my fault dey like me."

"No, it ain't yer fault. Yer Spot's goil an dats gotta lot te do wid it. We done talking yet?"

"Spot was right, mebe I should just give up on tryin te talk te ye!' I yelled turning to leave. "Besides ye don seem te like anyone!"

R.T. grabbed my arm and I yelped in pain. "It ain't dat I don like anyone eida!" he yelled turning me to face him. "I don't hate no one. It just ain't fair ye come te Brooklyn an get everythin handed te ye. Spot,. Sketch….everyone, even me."

"Whudd ye mean even you? Ye ain't done nuttin bu-"

R.T. grabbed both of my arms and had kissed me. For a moment I was stunned, I didn't get him at all. He didn't like me and now he was kissing me.

I struggled and tried to push him away, but he was to strong. Tears began streaming down my cheeks and he finally let go.

"Whudd de hell er ye doin!" I screamed slapping him across the face.

"I just-" he began but was cut off.

"Who told ye you could do dat?" Spot asked heading down the pier and towards us. "I knew ye weren't gonna ask Frit." he looked at me.

"Spot I-"

"Don't worry I saw de look in yer eyes so I could tell whudd ye were doin." Spot smiled wiping the tears from my face. He then looked at R.T. "I let it go eilia, but now ye mad her cry. I can't ignore it anymora."

"All big-n-bad gonna make everythin betta, right?" R.T. mocked Spot.

"C'mon lets go Angel." Spot said turning away from R.T.

"Hold it!" Spot kept walking and I followed. "I said stop!" R.T. yelled then grabbing my arm.

"Leave her alone! So whudd if everyone likes her! Some a de guys didn't a foist but she was nice te em an dey became friends. Dats mora an I can say fer you." R.T. let go. "Like she said, it ain't her fault. I had de guys look afta her. I should be te blame."

"Spot it ain't yer fault." I said walking to him and looking into his eyes. "Let's go." I said taking his hand.

While we were leaving the docks I looked back and saw R.T. sitting alone on the edge of the pier. He looked sad starring into the water. He didn't really look all that tough anymore. Maybe getting through to him wasn't going to be so hard after all. I just had to find the right time when he is alone to talk to him. I knew he would listen so it wasn't going to be hard.


	29. RT Nice?

We walked into the Lodging House and I noticed most of the guys were there already. Sketch was sitting with some newsies I've seen on the docks but like usual I didn't know them. I followed Spot over to where Sketch was sitting.

"Youse two left in a hurry. Anything wrong?"

"Nope." I said then looked at the nameless faces around me.

"Befora I ferget, Angel dis is Club, Ace, Shadow, Marble, Boa, and Phoenix." Sketch introduced. "So Spot who's goin te Manhattan wit ye?"

"I ain't surre yet." Spot said distant.

"Make up yer mind! Yer gonna have te leave soon ye know!"

"Alright let's see. Ace…Shadow…and you Sketch." Spot said with a devilish grin.

"Oh great. I guess if I lose I'll have te buy yer papes fer a week again,. right?" Sketch sighed.

"Yup!" Spot said obviously pleased with himself.

"Ye know I'm taggin along!" I said heading for my room.

"It's a given, Yer brodda requested dat ye came along." Spot said as I opened the door. "He wanned his doggy te visit."

"Let me know when yer ready te leave." I smiled back.

I walked over to the window. I saw R.T. still sitting on the pier. Instead of it being just him, Demon as sitting with him. It seemed as if they were talking for a while. They both stood up to leave and Demon noticed me starring at them. I backed away from the window and sat on my bed.

"Dis is just great!" I said to myself. "You've made a mess if things wid Trevor and R.T. How stupid can I be?" Shortly after someone knocked on the door. "Come in." I said barely loud enough to hear.

"I wanna talk te ye." it was R.T.

"I don't think it's such a good idea. I'm leavin soon wid Spot." I said nervously looking up.

"Bout eilia. I'm sorry I made ye cry. I just reacted wid out thinking. I knew ye already got someone. I didn't like feelin like dis." I could tell R.T. was trying to be sincere. "I ain't neva felt like dis before. I love ye Angel."

Before I could say anything back Spot opened the door. "C'mon we're ready te leave." Before leaving, Spot glared at R.T.

"Sorry. I gotta go. Mebe we can talk when I get back er mebe in de morning." R.T. followed as I left the room.

Spot, Ace, Shadow, and Sketch were waiting by Spot's room. When they saw me exit my room they walked over. Spot seemed both surprised and upset R.T. came to see me.

"Whudd he want?" Spot asked when R.T. was on the other side of the room.

"I guess te talk bout eilia. He apologized, but not bout kissin me."

"Spot's goil was kissed by anudda guy?" Shadow laughed turning to Ace and Sketch.

"Looks like he didn't soak im eida." Ace whispered loud enough for Spot and me to hear.

"Dats it! If ye gots a problem wid me not soakin im in front of me goil den say it, odda wise shove it!" Spot yelled grabbing my arm and leading the way towards the door.

"C'mon Spot. Dey's just playin wid ye. I'm surre you'll get im when ye gots de chance." Sketch assured him trying to calm him down.

We walked towards Manhattan in utter silence. I was afraid to say anything to Spot. I had seen him this mad once with Trevor and Frit. We reached the Lodging House in Manhattan right when it started getting dark.

"Heya Spot," Jack chuckled. "Whudds got ye woiked up dis time?"

"Don't ye start wid it!" Spot growled sitting next to me on a bunk. "I ain't in de mood fer yer insults!"

"Whoa somethins really got im if he's sayin he ain't in de mood fer me insults. I haven't hoid dat one in a while."

"Ace an Shadow kinda had something te do wid it." I said seeing Ace and Shadow laughing about something with Scott. "I think I'll be right back." I said leaving to see what they were talking about, but I could only guess. "Whudds so funny?" I asked as soon as I heard Spot's name mentioned.

"So I hoid ye was kissed by someone named R.T." Scott laughed.

"It ain't funny! How can ye laugh at it? An de two of ye really should apologize te Spot fer messin wid im!" I yelled then turned to go to my room.

Their laughing stopped and they were silent. I could hear Shadow and Ace walking over to Spot. I slammed my door to make it seem like I was mad I could hear the apologizing to Spot from my room. Hopefully Spot wouldn't be in a bad mood after that.

Shadow knocked on the door "Hey uhh can we talk?" he asked knocking.

"Surre come in." I responded.

Shadow and Ace walked in. "We kinda wanned te apologize. Guess we kinda went too far bout ye gettin kissed an all." Ace said.

"Yea so Spot said we should come an apologize te ye too cuz it made ye mad. An dat ye got mad when we told Scott." Shadow added.

"Did he tell ye te apologize er else he'd skin ye?" I asked partly surprised.

"No he said we should apologize if we wanned te keep sellin in Brooklyn. He was mora upset dat we made ye mad den when we was jokin round."

"Alright if I accept yer apologizes will ye answa a question of mine?"

"Yea. It'd be easia den sellin in Harlem."

"Alright will ye tell me if ye know anythin bout R.T.?"

"Can't say dat I know anythin. I ain't neva talked te de guy. Sorry I ain't any help te ye."

"It's alright. I guess almost no one does. At least no one I've talked te."

"Wait! I know someone dat can help ye. I think ye already know im. His names Phoenix. He's de only one I've seen talking te R.T."

"Whudd bout Demon? I saw im talkin te R.T. eilia."

"He don talk te im bout nuttin important. R.T. don't really talk te Demon anyway."

"I'm glad ye told me. I was gonna ask Demon bout im. Thanks fer de info."

"Yea we it's betta den Spot kickin us outta Brooklyn." Ace smiled.

"I guess I'll go an see Spot." I left the room and saw Spot sitting with Jack. Spot was smiling so he was in a better mood. "So whudd ye threaten em for a?" I asked taking Spot's hat and putting it on.

"It ain't nona yer bizness. Mebe I just felt like it." Spot smiled taking his hat back and placing it on his head.


	30. Lookin te Kill

"Where's Bailey?" I asked Jack.

"I think she's wid Race an soma de oddas at de tracks. Befora I ferget, Crutchy said he's playin tonite. We gots te wait till he comes back wid soma de guys from de Bronx."

"How is he? Crutchy I mean?"

"He's betta. A lot betta den when ye last saw im." Jack smiled messing my hair. "To bad ye didn't get te see im eilia. Before ye left fer Brooklyn I mean. Crutchy was in de Bronx wit soma de guys."

"If yer gonna talk wid me guy mebe I should talk wid yers." Bailey smiled sitting next to Spot.

"Are de oddas back?" Jack asked.

"Yea derre outside talking te some guys who were walkin wid Crutchy." Bailey smiled at Jack.

I started towards the door. "Wait where er ye goin?" Jack asked grabbing my arm.

"Let her go Jacky-Boy." Spot smiled looking at me. I smiled back at him.

When I got outside I saw Crutchy and three other boys talking to Race, Mush, Pie-eater, and Dutchy. I recognized one of them, it was Flash from the poker game in Harlem.

"Crutchy!" I yelled instantly when I saw him.

"Hey Angel! Its good te see yer alright!" Crutchy said when he heard me call him.

"Its good te see ye too!" I said hugging him.

"So is Spot an de oddas already hea?" Dutchy asked.

"Yea who dye think brought me hea?" I said sarcastically.

"Uuhh good point." Dutchy smiled going inside to see everyone.

"C'mon lets go in. I'll introduce ye lata." Crutchy said leading the way inside.

I could hear the three whispering behind me. "So dye think she single er whudd?"

"I dunno, why don't ye ask her?"

"Excuse me, but just so ye know. I know whudd ye just said." I informed them then proceeded into the Lodging House.

"We gotta talk." Bailey said grabbing as I got up the stairs.

"Bout whudd?"

"Trevor." she whispered.

"He hasn't done anything has he?"

"No, well kinda. He's looking te kill ye."

"How dye know he's gonna kill me?"

"Let's go in yer room. Flash told Jack yesterday. He came te tell de rest whudd he hoid from im."

We went to my room to talk. Jack came in also to tell me about Trevor's plan. "So he's been goin round an looking fer anyone dats seen ye. I think afta ye broke de bottle ova his head, he kinda ye know. Don't like ye anyoma."

"Well dats an up." I said sitting on my bed. "So whudd am I gonna do? Just stay in de Lodging House cuz he's afta, me te kill me?"

"I ain't sayin dat. Ye just gotta be careful. Not te mention de thing I hoid bout from Shadow…dat ain't a good sign when some guy ye don't even know kisses ye." Jack said slightly smiling.

"Look dat ain't funny!" I said irritated.

"Whoa ye neva said anything bout dat te me!" Bailey wined

"Well dats cuz I hoid it happened taday." Jack said to Bailey.

"Oh…I see… an ye don't even know im?" Bailey asked.

"All I know is his name…well an before we left he kinda wanned te talk te me…" I said standing up.

"Whudd he say?" Bailey asked holding Jack's hand.

"Well..he told me…that he….(mumble)."

"Whudd?" Bailey asked giving me a funny look.

"He said he…he loved me." I said collapsing on my bed. "I can't take it anymora!" I yelled covering my head with a pillow.

"Whudds wrong?" Bailey asked taking my hand.

I uncovered my face. "I made a mess of things an now look…my life is fallin apart!"

"Oh c'mon, you've survived worse." she smiled standing up.

"I'd like te think dat too!"

"Look how far you've come. You'll figurre it out soona er lata." she smiled taking Jack and leaving my room. "Aaahh! I don understand im!" I sighed getting up. "Well at least I'm still sane." I smiled to myself. I went out in the bunkroom to see everyone.

"Hey ye plannin on soakin im Spot?" Race asked as I walked into the bunkroom clueless of their conversation.

Spot looked at me before replying. "Yea."

Race turned around and saw me standing behind him. "Oh hey Angel. I didn't see ye there."

"Yer talking bout R.T. aren't ye?" I asked looking at Spot.

He gave me a guilty look and answered. "C'mon don be like dat. Ye know I ain't gonna fergive im fer whudd he did."

"Then don't fergive im. Ye ain't even gotta look at im."

Spot grabbed me. "Look you've been through a lot. I don' wan im thinkin he can just go round doin dat te ye. If I don soak im he'll just keep doin it."

"Wait, Spot before ye do anything, I gotta tell ye something." I said pulling away from him.

"Whudd is it?"

"Well if ye really want an excuse,…he said he loved me."

"He said whudd!" Spot asked shocked.

"Exactly." I said unsure of his reaction to it.

"When did he say dat?"

"Befora we left. Kinda odd ain't it. Foist he pushed me offa de docks, den said I shoulda drowned, den he kissed me, an now dis." I said counting them on my fingers.

"Whudd you tell im?"

"I couldn't say anythin cuz dats when ye said we was leavin. I kinda just left…"

"No dat ain't true. Whudd ye tell im?"

"Ok, ok. I told im we could prolly talk when I got back er somethin. Dats de honest te god truth."

"Just te make surre, I ain't in dis conversation right?" Race asked starting to leave.

"Hold it!" I yelled giving him a deadly stare.

"Yea?" he asked innocently.


	31. Fatha news

"Who told ye bout R.T?"

"Ye know I can't tell ye dat. Dey know you'll kill em fer sayin."

"Who was it!" I yelled pointing a finger at him.

"It was Ace an Shadow. Don tell em I told ye." Race pleaded.

"Depends." I said grinning.

"On?"

"Who else knows?"

"Not many?"

"Exactly how many are not many?"

"Everyone.." Race said trying to smile. He could tell I wasn't happy and walked over to talk with Snipe-shooter.

"Like I said, I ain't lettin im get away wid it." Spot said hugging me.

"Did ye hea bout Trevor?" I asked looking into his eyes.

"Jack told me bout whudd he's planning on doin. Everyone else's findin out tenight. Don't worry I ain't gonna let im hoit ye no mora."

"I know." I smiled. "But whudd if something happens an ye can't protect me?"

"Don think like dat. Besides if I can't someone else will. Ye know all de guys, well most of em would help ye out if I can't."

"Dat ain't wudd I'm sayin."

"Den whudd er ye sayin?"

"Whudd happen if I have te make a choice again? Den whudd?"

"I dunno, guess we'll have te wait an see." Spot held me tight.

I wished I never even met Trevor right then. My whole life was in ruins because of him. There was yet one secret I was keeping from Spot. Scott, Bailey, and I, we all were. I wished the day to tell him wasn't as soon as it seemed to be. If I didn't tell him soon, my whole life would be ruined forever.

"Hey! Ye playin Spot?" Jack asked throwing a pillow at him.

"Yea ...yea…" Spot said looking at me once more then sat to play cards with Jack and the others.

"When er ye gonna tell im?" Scott asked sneaking up behind me.

"I….I don know." I said turning to him. "But I think it's gotta be soon."

"Yea whudd ye think…no tell im afta yer gone I suppose?" Scott mocked. "Yer gonna hoit Spot if we don figure out how te stop im from comin."

"I know! Don ye think I know already? If it were up te me I'd wish he'd neva had found us! ...Does Bailey know yet?"

"Yea, I told her when Trevor had ye. She still can't believe he found us. Except he don know bout Bailey so she'll be alright. Hopefully he ain't gonna be hea on yer boithday like he said."

"Well dye think I could go te Harlem er somethin so he don find me? Besides why does he want me instead of you er Kevin?"

"Well ye gotta tell Spot. If ye need me te help ye I can talk te im fer ye."

"Nah I think I should tell im…tonight. But can ye be derre when I tell im?"

"Yea, always."

"Good, when they're done let me know. I'll be talkin te Bailey."

I went to get Bailey who was on the roof top. She was alone because Jack was playing cards and she wanted me to meet her there. I found why she wanted me to go there to talk. Because of our father. When I got there she had been talking to Kevin.

"Hey… um Kevin dey started de poka game if ye wanned te watch."

"Yea! Sorry Bailey but can ye talk lata?"

"Yea go on ahead." Bailey smiled, but I could see she was devastated.

"So, I just hoid bout our fatha." I said making sure Kevin was gone and out of hearing.

"Yea… he doesn't even know I'm alive. But he knows bout you an Scott."

"Yea but only you, me, an Scott know bout dis. Don't tell Kevin. He only knows he's got two kids…mom was pregnant with us when he left. An Kev isn't even his, we can't tell Kev, who knows whudd it'll do te im."

"Who is Kev's fatha anyway?"

"I have no idea…mebe Scott knows."

"Well if Kev ain't got de same fatha we got, ain't he like a half brodda?"

"Yea…how long did it take ye te figurre dat out?"

"So ye already knew?"

"Yea…me an Scott found out while we was stayin at Medda's."

"Oh…well ye shoulda told me soona."

"Sorry…I fergot."

"So he's planning on takin ye on yer boithday?"

"Yea…but why me?"

"I dunno. But Sc-"

"Hey! Scott said ye wanned te talk." Spot interrupted us.

"Yea…where is he?" I asked.

"Uuuhh.. I think downstairs."

"Don't worry I'm hea." Bailey said comforting me.

"Spot if I tell ye dis…promise te not get mad?"

"Why would I be mad?" he asked sitting down with us.

"Cuz me and Scott've been keepin dis from ye. We wanned te wait till we got woid from… from our fatha."

"Whoa, yer fatha…I thought ye said he left ye."

"Well he did. But now, he wants me back."

Scott burst in from the door. "Angel! Spot! We gotta problem! De Delancey's are hea."

"Wait whudds dat gotta do wid us?" I asked trying to show him what I was talking about with Spot.

"It's gonna have te wait Angel." Scott said to me. "Derre hea lookin fer ye."

"Whudd er we gonna do?"

"Spot take her downstairs...I wanna talk wid Angel."

"Alright." Spot took Bailey downstairs while Scott stayed to talk to me. "We're thinkin of fightin em. We were gonna take ye te Brooklyn but den decided we should stand up te em fer ye."

"Hold on. Derre thinkin on killin me. Yer gonna stand up te em? Whos hea?"

"De Crypts an de Delancey's. We haven't seen Trevor yet."

"I ain't lettin ye fight em! Whudd if dey kill alla you!?"

"Dats a chance we're gonna take. We know de chances but we wanna do dis."

"Whudd am I supposed te do. Watch ye get beat up an killed!"


	32. Newsies an Crypts Clash

Jack came up to find Scott. "Hey we're ready te go."

"Yer not goin! I ain't lettin ye!"

"Jack whudd er we gonna do wid her?"

"I know just de thing!" Jack picked me over his shoulder and trotted down the stairs.

"Hey leggo! Ye ain't doin it!" I yelled trying to get loose from his grip.

"Sorry Angel but we gotta! Hey someone's gonna have te watch her! Go get someone." Jack ordered to Scott.

"Scott! Don't do dis! Please!" but Scott totally ignored me and went to fetch someone.

"Just te make it clea.. We ain't gonna loose. Promise!"

I stopped struggling. "So I can't talk ye outta it?"

"Nope. We decided it a while ago. De last time was de last, we ain't letting it happen again. We promised Scott we'd help take cara ye an we haven't been doin a good job."

"Just promise me one thing." I said as he put me down.

"Whudd is it?"

"Make surre ye all come back in one piece."

He hugged me. "Promise."

Scott came back with Snipe-shooter. "He's gonna watch her."

"Thanks fer alla dis." I hugged Scott. "Just don get yerself killed!"

"Alright.."

Scott and Jack left and Bailey came in right behind them. "So yer stayin too…"

"Actually I'm goin te fight beside me man!" Bailey yelled hugging me and running to catch up with Jack.

"I can't believe it…me whole family's goin crazy!" I smiled then raced over to the window to watch the fight.

There was a mass of boys and newsies facing each other. Bailey was the only girl and even though she didn't look it, she could definitely hold her only and some more. When the fighting started I was nervous, I could see everyone fighting. All of the newsies were doing well, as a matter of fact it seemed like they were winning. I noticed Spot and who he was fighting. He was fighting Trevor.

"So ye enjoyin de fight?" Snipe-shooter asked standing behind me.

"Are you kiddin, if dey make it out alive I'ma have te kill em! Xcept Bailey an Jack of course."

I looked back at the fighting. Bailey knocked some guy out. Spot seemed to be doing fine against Trevor, Trevor wasn't much of a fighter. I laughed at the site if him. He was bleeding badly from the nose. Spot didn't even have a scratch. I saw Jack and Blink fighting a big guy. They were double teaming him and of course were winning. I didn't see many newsies loosing but lots were hit. But for one I noticed Dutchy was having a bit of trouble. Two had him by the arms and another was about to hit him. But before he could Race punched him from behind.

Some of the Crypts were retreating. It was pitiful, running from a bunch of boys. The Delancey's were fighting Pie-Eater and Mush. They were doing pretty well for not getting beat. The Delancey's haven't laid a finger on them, they had done the same. After a few rounds Boots snuck up behind Morris and Bailey tripped Oscar. Both were knocked to the ground. Before they could get up Pie-Eater and Mush were on them in a second.

The fight was over within ten or fifteen minutes. The newsies had won, and, they did it all for me. I still couldn't believe it seemed they won so easily. They came back in all celebrating their victory. Spot was the last one in.

"Hey!" he smiled hugging me as he came in. "So bout yer fatha, could we just pound im instead?" he joked.

"I really wish." I smiled.

Boots came up to us. "So was dat fun er whudd?" he asked.

"Boots." Spot said giving him 'the look'.

"Well I was…Oohhh! Alright…I'm goin." he left smiling.

"Well it looks like Jack kept his promise." I smiled then gave Spot a long sweet kiss.

"Whudds dat fer?" he asked surprised. "I neva did dat cuz of whudd Scott said."

"Well I thought ye deserved it." I smiled at him. "But don get any ideas."

David practically came out of nowhere. "Wow yer foist real kiss. I think ye liked it a lil' too much." he joked.

"Shudd up!" I smiled still holding Spot.

"Hey remeba! Don do anythin funny!" Scott said messing my hair.

"Don't worry. We ain't planning te." Spot smiled. "Well at least not fer a while."

"Uuuhh not te ruin de mood but I think we aughta talk." Scott said looking at everyone around the room. I noticed his eyes met Bailey's and realized now was the time we were to talk about out father.

We walked into my room and closed the door after Scott made sure Jack was to make sure no one interfere. Me, Spot and Bailey sat on the bunk.

"Now we all know whudds goin te happen in a few weeks." Scott said starring at Spot. "Our fatha is gonna take Angel."

"But whudd I don't undastand is why just Angel." Bailey cut in.

"C'mon ye haven't figured it out. Angel ye realize our fatha is now rich, well richa den we are. He wants te have ye marry de son of one a de newspapa ownas."

"Whoa how dye know dis?" I asked all confused.

"I read one a de lettas he wrote te Medda. He told one a mista Pulitzer's son bout ye. He wants ye te marry im."

"He can't do dat can he? I mean I ain't marryin any old guy."

"Well dats just it, yer almost fifteen and dat 'old guy's' almost twenty three."

"Wow a big age gap." Bailey stated looking around.

"Ye ain't helping any."

"Well if we can't do anything she ain't gonna have a choice but marry im." Spot said then looking at me.

"He can't do dat! Whudd kinda fatha is he!?" I yelled as Spot held me.

"Obviously a selfish one. Mebe when he comes we could talk te im. Mebe talk im outta it." Spot suggested.

"I don wanna talk te im. I don even know im!"

"Look when he comes, yer gonna have te do somethin. I mean nona us wants dis te happen. At least get te know im an mebe ye could talk im outta it. We don even know whudd he's like." Scott reminded me.

"Yea he's right Angel. He might be a real nice guy dat just happened te leave yer family. Ye really don know anythin bout im, he might be nice." Spot said still holding me.

"Yer right, but whudd if he ain't?" I asked suddenly afraid to meet my own father.

"Den we're gonna have te do something." Scott smiled.

Scott winked at Bailey and then they left me and Spot alone.

"Spot? I'm afraid of im." I said after they were gone.

"Ye ain't gotta be afraid. Whudd if he's nuttin like we expect?" I suddenly realized Spot's point.

"Yer right. Thanks, fer everythin." I smiled then smacked him upside the head.

"Whudd was dat fora?" he asked confused.


	33. Meet Who?

"Duh! Fer goin an fightin! Ye coulda been killed! Not te mention, makin me stay hea while Bailey fought too!"

"Ooohh yea dat. Well ye wanna know whudd I gots te say bout dat?" he asked grinning.

"Whudd?" I dared.

We stared to wrestle. After about five minutes Jack came in. "Oh havin a bit 'o fun are we?" he asked laughing.

Me and Spot starred at him from the floor. I got up and left the room giggling. He wanted to talk to Spot so I gave them the chance to talk.

"Bailey, can we talk?" I asked finding her as she watched the boys play poker.

"Yea bout whudd?" she asked leaving the table.

"Bout you know whudd." I said leading the way to the roof top.

"Whudds dat supposed te mean?" Shadow questioned as we left.

"Nuttin!" I yelled at him.

"So which one is it, our fatha er Trevor ye wanna talk bout?" she asked once we reached the top of the stairs.

"Actually both." I confessed. "Whudd if it would be betta if I went wid Trevor? At least alla ye would be safe."

"But whudd bout you? You wouldn't be safe. He might actually kill ye next time."

"Yea but whudd if he attacks Kevin again? Our mebe you an Jack,…even Spot."

"Ye might wanna rethink dis. He ain't safe te be round!"

"Ok so whudd bout our fatha? He might be de same way."

"Where dye come up wid dis stuff?"

"It's just a feelin I gots. He left us before, he might do it again. Not te mention he must've left fer a good reason." I argued.

"Look I think ye might need time by yerself te think things ova. Mebe yer just confused, dats gotta be it. Don't worry ye might wanna meet our fatha. If ye don't like livin wid im we'll get ye back. We ain't lettin im make ye marry someone odda den Spot." She reassured me then left to watch the rest of the game.

"I think dats de best advice I've eva gotten." I said quietly to myself as I sat down.

Maybe Bailey was right, I was totally going in the wrong direction. Maybe they were right, our father could be really nice and I was just nervous of meeting him. Maybe I was just trying to find a way out of everything. I decided right then that no matter what I was not going to run from him. I was afraid that if I met him, maybe I might actually like him. Even though he left us a long time ago I was going to have to deal with it.

"Angel ye up hea?" I heard Spot call me through the door. He opened the door. "Hey why er ye up hea all by yerself?"

"Aaahh just thinkin." I smiled up at him.

"Well I think its kinda cold up hea don't you?" he asked sitting down and cuddling with me.

"It ain't no mora." I smiled resting my head on his shoulder. "How'd it feel?"

"Whudd?"

"Hearin ye might loose me an soakin Trevor in de same day?"

"Well yer wrong. I ain't loosin ye. But bout Trevor, I liked whipping his sorry ass." Spot laughed.

"Whudd ye mean ye ain't loosin me? As far as we know my fatha w-" Spot put his hand over my mouth.

"I don't care whudd he does, I ain't loosin ye. I love ye too much te loose ye cuz he wants money. If he takes ye away an makes ye marry someone, promise me dis, no matta whudd don give up hope, I will come an take ye away wid me." he smiled then kissed me softly. Without realizing it I began to cry. "Whudds wrong."

I hugged him. "I don wanna marry anyone xcept you. I will remember whudd ye just promised me. If I have te leave wid him, promise me we will spend our last night tageda wid out regrets."

"I promise." he smiled holding my tightly.

"Hey! Found em!" Scott hollered starring at us. "Ye best not be molestin me sista!" he joked as Ace poked his head around the door.

"Heya Spot soma us er leavin. I hope it's alright wid youse. Me and Sketch er leavin fer de Bronx wid soma de guys. Hope ye don't mind."

"Naw go ahead."

"Well I can see yer gonna stay hea right, mebe even score?" he asked.

"Just leave!" Spot yelled still sitting with me.

"Are ye sure? Ye know if he don please ye I could always take his place." Shadow offered. "Just as long as all its an all nighta!"

"Ye drive a hard bargain…but no one'll eva take his place." I said looking deeply into Spot's eyes.

"Aww now ain't dat cute." Scott laughed making fun of us. "Alright c'mon ye two befora I have te beat Spot away wid a stick." he said pulling me to my feet. "We gotta talk wid de gang."

"Thanks fer remindin me, but should we really tell em?"

"Angel dey gotta a right te know. Mebe if we don tell em an yer gone den I'm gonna have te tell em bout everythin!"

"Alright we're comin!"

The rest of the night was a disaster! I had to tell everyone about our father and his plans for me on my birthday. Our birthday, mine and Bailey's, not forgetting, would be in almost three weeks. Everyone had questions about the whole thing. Whether or not would I still live in Manhattan or would I ever come back if I had to move. Even, if I wanted to leave or did I have a choice. We weren't sure about most of it but I know I didn't want to leave anyone, especially Spot.


	34. Cold Wata

"Get up sunshine!" Spot hollered at me while I tried to stay in bed. He was about to get up

"Wait!" I said pulling him back down.

"Aaahh! Whudd er ye tryin te do? Kill me." he laughed.

"But yer so warm!" I said trying to convince him I was too tired to get up.

"Ooohh no. No yer not doin it!"

"Pleeaassee!!"

"I know ye ain't tryin te skip a day of sellin are ye?"

"But I don wanna get up." I tried again.

"Hea ye ain't gotta get up." He said picking me up.

"Aaahh no! No! I'll get up!" I screamed. He walked over to the tub still holding me. I noticed there was water in the tub "Spot no!" I yelled he stopped just as he was about to drop me in.

"Yea?" he asked with a big grin. "Ye about ready te get up?"

"Why? I wanna sleep."

"Wrong answa!" he laughed dropping me in.

The water was as cold as ice. I couldn't believe he dropped me in icy water after I had just woken up. I got out laughing and shivering, not even a little mad at him. Instead I jumped on him in my sopping wet clothes and got him wet too.

"Knock it off you two,…god no matta whudd yer always goin at it." Scott said sounding perverted.

"Looks whos talking!" I said hugging him.

"Watch it!...Aww man now I gots te change too!" Scott said noticing Spot all wet. "Whudds wrong? Are ye gettin sick?" Scott asked noticing me shivering.

"Why don you jump in dat tub an see how cold dat wata is?" I said going to change my clothes.

"How bout no." he said doing the same.

"Well I got ye te get up now, didn't I?" Spot said following me to change also.

"Only cuz ye dropped me in a tub of ice!"

"Well I had te take drastic measurres er else ye wouldn't've gotten up." he pointed out.

"Well! I woulda gotten up soona er lata!"

"Obviously lata."

Me, Spot, and Ace were going to sell in Manhattan instead of going back to Brooklyn today. We were going to go to Brooklyn tonight instead as to not lose any selling days. After I changed I went and sat with Ace until Spot was done changing. We left to buy our papers and at the Distribution Center we saw that the Delancey's had been soaked good. Oscar had a black eye and some cuts and bruises. Morris also had cuts and bruises but he had a fat lip too.

Kevin was laughing and making fun of them. Scott had to, after getting his papes, leave and carry Kevin out with him. In his eyes I could tell Scott was nervous about Kevin making fun of them. W weren't sure if they had given up yet. Trevor was the biggest issue knowing he never gives up. Scott didn't want Kevin or anyone else to be threatened by any of them so he had to keep Kevin in line for a while.

After selling we went to the Lodging House to meet up with Sketch and Shadow. They obviously had been there for a while. They were talking with Crutchy, Les, and Bumlets. Crutchy told them about our discussion last night, but before we went in I heard Bumlets ask them to try and not ask me about it. Bumlets said it knowing it would upset me if anyone wanted me to talk bout it.

"Hey!" I said as I entered the bunkroom. "So are ye ready te leave yet?"

"Whudd ye think? We've been hea fer a while an kinda wanna get back!" Shadow mocked.

"Don't speak te her like dat! Watch yer tongue er else!" Spot threatened like always.

"Alright if ye say so Spot." Shadow replied raising an eyebrow.

"An don't be gettin smart wid me."

"Alright let's get goin!" Sketch shouted pulling me out of the Lodging House. We got outside before anyone else. "When we get back I wanna talk te you." he whispered then Spot and Shadow followed us out.

We headed for Brooklyn and I hoped he didn't want to talk about my father. I thought about it till we got to the docks. Maybe he found something else out about me. Or maybe it could be about R.T.

"Watch where yer goin!" Frit yelled at me. "Oh sorry I didn't know it was you."

"It's ok, I wasn't lookin where I was goin. Sorry bout dat." I apologized noticing he dropped his papes. "Whudd wrong? Ye didn't sell em all?" I joked.

"Very funny! Actually I was just carryin em fer Christina an she neva sold em. I told her I'd try an sell em fer her."

"Ooohh! So does Frit got de hots fer Christina?" I joked.

"Whudd er ye talkin bout? Me an Christina's been friends fer yeas! She ain't nuttin but a friends te me. I do favas fer her every time I see her. We don't spend time tageda anymore."

"Oohh. But I still think ye like her." I said then ran to catch up with Spot.

"Hey Angel! Wait up!" I turned around to see who it was calling me. "We still gotta talk bout de odda day."

"R.T. Can it wait? We just got back an I waned te spend some time wid Spot."

"Not really, I don't want Spot te hate me fer whudd I said te you."

"He already does. Besides I already-"

"Angel! C'mon let's go." Spot yelled coming back to where I was to get me. "I told ye te stay away from im."

"Hey wait. It ain't her fault, besides why dye always tell her whudd te do?" R.T. interrupted.

"Cuz I want her te be safe. Even round hea it's dangerous." Spot mimicked. "If it ain't her fault den I want you te stay away from her!"

"Whudd if don't wanna! I told her I loved her."

"It don mean anything. She don't love ye back."

"Says you! I haven't hoid whudd she wants." He turned to me.

"Look I'm really sorry, but I love Spot. I hardly even know you."

"An dats supposed te help? Bein sorry won't help." Spot punched him in the gut.

"I already told ye te leave her alone. De last thing I need is fer you te hoit her!" Spot took my hand and leaded the way to the Lodging House.

We got to the Lodging House and I found Sketch, Ace, and Shadow went on ahead. Christina was there along with Baron and Tricks. They were playing poker to pass the time.

"Whudd he want dis time?" Spot whispered as we got to my room.

"Te talk bout de odda day. He didn't want ye te hate im eida." I answered. "I gotta talk wid Sketch, can ye tell im I'll be waitin in hea." I asked.

"Ye ain't cheatin on me are ye?" he asked laughing.

"I think he wants te talk bout me fatha." I said distantly.

"Ye surre ye wanna talk bout it?" he asked brushing a strand of hair away from my face.

"Betta now den neva right?" I said shakily.

"If ye need me I'll be waitin out hea." He kissed my forehead then left.

I stepped into my room to wait for Sketch. He came in moments later.

"Whudd ye wanna talk bout?" I asked as he entered.

"Actually bout R.T. and something else I hoid taday. But you should already know cuz you was listenin at de Lodgin House."

"Kay, so bout R.T… whudd is it exactly ye wanna talk bout?"

"Ye know he likes ye right? He ain't very social an we all know dis, but fer im te talk wid ye is interesting, an fer im te love ye is damned nea impossible. I'm gonna give ye some advice. Whudd eva ye do, try not te make im made. Ye should know from experience whudd its like so I shouldn't have te tell ye. Spot knows a lil bout whudd he done te some goil. Stay away from im. He's dangerous, like Trevor but tries te kill people."

"Ye surre it was im?"

"Yea, as surre as de poison he did it te."

"So whudd am I supposed te do now?"

"Just stay away from im. He shouldn't do nuttin te ye cuz yer Spot's goil. Now bout yer fatha, are ye willin te do anythin in de woild te stay hea wid Spot?"

"Of course. I love im an he knows dat."

"But yer fatha don, neida does most oddas."

"Whudd er ye sayin."


	35. I ain't Losin Ye

"Jus some advice, talk te yer fatha an tell im bout yer life. Mebe afta he won't make ye marry some scabba. Ye ain't gotta tell everythin, jus de basics, ye know whudd ye like an stuff an mebe he'll be reasonable."

"But whudd if he ain't?"

"Ye neva know till ye try."

With that Sketch left the room. I think he was afraid what ever was going to happen would hurt everyone. Mostly Spot.

"Ye done talking wid Sketch already?" Spot asked walking in.

"Yea., we didn't talk bout much."

"But it must've been important if he told ye befora he waned te talk wid ye."

"It was bout me fatha an whudd I'm gonna do when I see im."

"So yer gonna talk wid im?"

"Basically."

"Good cuz no one desoives te be forced inte marryin anyone." Spot sat with me and held me. "Like I said befora, I ain't loosin ye."

After a while we went to bed, but Spot slept with me because I didn't want to be alone. I woke up several times during the night after dreaming of my father taking me away.

I woke up any got dressed and ready to leave. Spot was sleeping peacefully until I jumped on the bed after getting ready.

"C'mon Wake up! I ain't strong enough te dump ye in a tub o' icy wata!"

"Alright I'm getting up." he answered sleepily.

It took a while but he got up and got ready too. We went to the harbor to sell our papes. Frit came along and we told him about my father. We knew we could trust him to not say anything just yet. We wanted to wait to tell everyone.

"So yer sayin he's comin te take ye back?"

"Exactly, 'cept he's also gonna have me marry some old rich guy too."

"An de bad thing bout dat is?.."

"Aww c'mon. ye know I don wanna leave! Or get married te some guy I don even know!"

"Look at de bright side, if he makes ye at least ye'd be betta off den we are."

"Whudd she's sayin is she don wanna marry im. An she don wanna leave us most o' all. Besides she don even know her own fatha. He's not takin her odda broddas, only her." Spot helped.

"Look, I know whudd yer say Angel. But if ye can't help it den ye gots te try an make de best of it. I mean now if you an Spot hea were te get married den dat odda guy can't really marry ye can he?"

"Wait I minute!" I stopped to think.

"Oohh now ye don it Frit!" Spot yelled at him.

"Whudd I say?"

"Hold on, I ain't sayin we actually gots te get married, jus let em think it. Den mebe dey'll back off."

"Angel I know how yer feelin cuz I feel it too. Remeba whudd we promised each odda night? Not te mention ye brodda would kill me an Frit if he hoid bout dis. I promise no matta whudd we will always be tageda, but dis ain't de way te do it."

"Yer right." I sighed.

"C'mon lets jus sell our papes." Frit suggested.

We sold the rest of the day. I wondered if maybe I tricked my father into thinking I was married, it might make him leave. But then there was the possibility that he might not care if I was or wasn't. Maybe he found someone he thought I might want to marry.

"Angel!" Bailey called out my name once we got to the restaurant.

"Bailey!" I shouted as she came to hug me. "Whudd er ye doin hea?"

"Heya Angel." Jack said from behind me.

"An whudd er you doin hea?"

"Well I thought mebe since Bailey wanned te see ye dat I'd drop her off hea. I gotta get back te de oddas though."

"So yer just gonna leave her hea. Ye know de guys hea ain't to trustin if derres a goil hea dat ain't got a guy wid her."

"Well she an you can be Spot's till I get back. He can be trusted, an so can she."

"Have ye eaten yet?" Spot asked Bailey.

"No we just got hea."

"Good, c'mon Angel." Spot pulled me away to follow Bailey to a booth.

"Does anyone hea know bout yer fatha yet?" Bailey asked sitting across from me and Spot.

"Well only Frit has been told since we got back. I hope he hasn't told anyone. We were gonna wait te tell em."

"Angel I think ye might wanna get it ova widt befora it's too late. Ye should tell em while I'm hea."

"I know, I know. But I don want em te act weird round me an all. If I tell em now dey might act weird round me till it's our boithday."

"I guess yer right on dat. But whudd if dey don act weird round ye. It's not always one sided ye know."

"But den when should I tell em?"

"How bout now?" Bailey asked giving Spot a wink.

"Hold up a sec! I hope ye ain't planning anything! I know dat smirk when I see it Spot!" I warned giving him an evil stare.

"Me? Naw why would ye say dat?" he grinned even wider.

"Cuz. I know yer up te something!"

"Well now dat ye mention it! Hey everyone! Listen up! When we get back te de Lodgin House me an Angel hea gots te tell ye something important. Its fine if ye don't wanna help but if she's taken away cuz no one helped I'm soak alla ye!" Spot shouted.

"Spot!" I yelled noticing everyone starring.

Frit looked a bit surprised and walked over. "Ye ain't telling em bout yer fatha are ye?"

"Well now thanks te Spot I'm gonna have te."

"Look don't be afraid te tell em. I'll be derre right beside ye promise. Ye ain't gotta do dis by yerself, yer me goil. An I gotta pretect ye." he said hugging me.

"He's right Angel. I'll be derre too. Ye ain't gotta worry bout a thing." Bailey smiled at me.

"Well de I guess dat answas it." Frit turned to leave but stopped. "Oh an just te let ye know. Ye got an audience wid someone I know Spot wants te kill." then he left.

Spot looked around and then spotted who Frit was talking about. It was R.T. starring at us. His face showed no expression but I could tell he wasn't too happy. Just when he looked at me Spot broke our contact by giving me a deep kiss.

"Excuse me, but how long are ye planning on doin dat?" Bailey asked laughing.

Spot looked at her and smiled. "Ye can leave if ye wanna."

"I thought I might wanna stay a while, an ye know, accompany Angel hea. But if ye want I can let ye get back te lip lockin?"


	36. Slapped

"I think we can wait a lil." Spot laughed.

I looked back over at R.T. and he looked away. Demon was sitting with him and looked at me when R.T. looked away. He gave me a dirty look and got up and left.

"Ferget bout em Angel. Dey ain't gonna do nuttin but cause trouble fer ye. Demon's been actin weird since de night R.T. said he loved ye." Spot said holding me tight. "But ye know whudd?

"Whudd?"

"I love ye a lot mora." he smiled.

"Stop wid de mushy stuff already! Ye know I was kinda hungry. If ye keep dat up I won't be able te eat fer weeks!" Bailey laughed.

"Well I don see you dis close te yer man!" I exclaimed.

"Look, we ain't dis close. If he hadn't noticed he's on his way back te Manhattan! Besides even he thinks whudd ye two do is disgustin!" she joked.

"He only say it cuz ye won't let im do it."

"Hey he should be pretty satisfied fer now. I plan on letting im do dat te me mebe in some yeas!"

We ordered our food then ate. Me and Bailey thought it would be good to go to the docks for a while. We left with Poem and Baron.

"Oh I fergot, befora anything happens I gotta teach ye te swim." Spot reminded me in front of everyone.

"Ye can't swim?" Baron laughed.

"Well excuse me if I didn't eva have time! Besides I was afraid I'd drown eva since I was lil."

"Now who gave ye dat idea?"

"Actually it was some kid we used te know. He died drownin." Bailey cut in.

Baron was then silent. "Sorry bout dat."

"Naw it's nuttin. Besides, Spot hea is gonna teach me te swim." I smiled holding his hand.

"Rememba, just cuz I teach ye don mean ye ain't gonna drown. But just so ye don't worry, I ain't neva gonna let ye drown." he said acting all tough.

We got to the docks noticing a lot of the guys there, but they weren't swimming. It was odd seeing them just standing and talking.

"Heya Spot, we've been thinking, bout whudd ye said eilia bout Angel, we just got a message from Scott an Jack. Her fatha's arriving at Manhattan in three days." Frit said walking up to us.

"Yer kiddin!" I asked

"No, its jus whudd we hoid." Frit answered

"He ain't supposed te be comin till me boifday."

"So whudd er we supposed te do bout it?" R.T. asked annoyingly.

"Ye ain't gotta do nuttin! Not unless I ask ye te help us out. Fer now we can't do nuttin bout it. We hope mebe we ain't gotta do nuttin."

"Who are you?" Bailey asked walking up to R.T.

"Bailey, ferget it. C'mon." I tried to pull Bailey away.

"No I ain't letting dis creep talk like dat! Besides Frit told me a lil bout dis jack ass!" Bailey yelled in his face.

R.T. made an attempt to smack her but I got in his face and he hit me instead. I just stood for a moment then looked at him. "I don't care if ye wanna hit me, but when ye try an hit me twin sista dats crossin de line!" I yelled back handing him.

"Angel it's ok. Let im hit me." Bailey said lightly pushing me aside. "I hoid all bout ye. I want ye te know something. If Spot ain't hea te soak ye, I'm gonna beat de shit outta ye if ye touch Angel again!"

That was a bit odd. I never heard Bailey swear like that before. She's never gotten that mad about something either. It seemed that when I would be fifteen on our birthday, she would be way more mature. She was literally older than me being first born. But it seemed that those few second were really several years. She was always more mature than I ever was, or seemed like she was.

"C'mon Angel. Bailey you too. Jack won't be too happy if anythin happens to ye while yer hea." Spot reminded her leading me towards the edge of the docks.

"Alright I'm comin!" she followed.

"Now let me get in foist alright?" Spot got in the water.

"So all I gotta do is try an not drown?" I asked climbing down the ladder.

"Well sort of yea."

"Easy fer you te say!" I said aloud. "Oh my god! Dis wata is freezin!" I wined shivering as I got in. Spot grabbed me and pulled me away from the ladder.

"Now all ye gotta do is keep yer legs moving. Its pretty easy once ye get de hang of it."

"I don't wanna! It's way too cold!" I said as my teeth were chattering.

"Well I'm gonna tell ye dis now so de do dis quicka. We ain't getting out till ye accomplish somethin."

"Alright, alright!"

I whined most of the time but after a long time I was able to stay above water without any help. When we got out it was already dark. Everyone else was at the Lodging Hose except for Frit, Bailey, and Sharpshooter.

"I hope yer not sick." Bailey laughed after we got back to the Lodging House "Bless you again."

"I've sneezed at least a hundred times. I've accomplished two things. Gettin a cold an not drownin!" I laughed along with Bailey.

"Well Spot must be used te it. He seems poifectly fine." Bailey observed looking at Spot laughing with Blaze. "I think he should be sittin hea feelin sorry fer ye instead of socializin."

"It's ok. If it weren't fer im, so many things could a happened te me. an oddas wouldn't've." I reminded her. "Besides it ain't his fault I'm sick…neva mind scratch dat. It is….makin me stay till I accomplished somethin mah butt!" I laughed again.


	37. Argument Begins

"Well so whudd er we gonna do? Ye gots te tell em bout yer fatha an when he comes, he's probably gonna take ye away fereva."

"Don think like dat Bai. Besides I thought ye wanned me te meet im and see whudd he's like."

"Dat was a lie. I just didn't want ye te feel bad."

"Well now dat I know how ye really feel. What do ye think I'm gonna say te meetin im now?"

"Well how bout I meet im instead? Ye I could say I'm you an afta I meet im tell im yer actually hea. How bout dat?"

"I ain't so surre."

"C'mon. at least I could tell ye if he's decent."

"But Scott, Jack, or Spot won't agree wid it. How are we gonna do it den?"

"I have no idea but we'll figura it out."

From across the room I noticed Spot starring at me. I knew he noticed something was up. "Bailey we might have te talk bout it lata. Spot got dat look like he knows whudd we're talking bout."

"Alright how bout when Spot ain't around."

"Alright dat sounds good."

Spot walked over. "I know whudd yer talkin bout."

"Oh yea yea? Who dye think I am Spotty boy? Some kinda walkin mouth?" I asked sarcastically.

"Ooohh getting smart wid me eehh?"

"Don't ye hea right, of course I'm getting smart wid ye. I'm allowed te!" I laughed.

"Oooh yea! Well ye betta not be doin whudd I think yer doin!" he turned serious. "Cuz yer brodda's gonna kill me if ye are." then he hugged me. "Ye know I don't want anythin te happen te ye."

"Well exactly whudd is it dye think I'm doin." I questioned suspiciously.

"I think somethin bout you tryin te get outta seein yer fatha. I know whudd yer thinking. No matta whudd, yer gonna see im de day he comes te see ye."

"Spot, can't ye be a lil considerate? She don wanna see im fer a reason. Can't ye see it?" Bailey nagged.

"I know but she's gotta at least meet im. Afta dat she ain't gotta see im no more."

"Spot I ain't goin te see im. Why botha? He neva done nuttin fer us. He didn't even try an contact us. Why now? Well I don't care I ain't goin! Dats final!"

"Angel yer goin te see im!"

"No I ain't! Can't you see I don wanna! He just comes outta nowhere expectin me te marry someone an leave me family hea! I don think so! I ain't leavin! I don care if ye don undastand but I ain't goin!" I yelled and stormed into my room.

I heard Bailey arguing with Spot. "She don wanna see im fer a reason. Don you undastand! He don even know her! Not te mention he don even know me eitha. He knows he's got ONE daughta and dats Angel! But I ain't included in dis family. Can't you see she feels bad knowin I feel left out? Te him I don exist an te her he don exist eitha!" she came into the room.

"Thanks fer dat. Mebe it'll make im see." I smiled and began crying.

"It's ok Angel. I think he just wants ye te see whudd it would be like te have a fatha. He only wants de best fer ye." she smiled hugging me.

"But whudd bout you? Yer turning fifteen de same day. Besides I know yer parents wouldn't let ye stay away from yer home fer long…. Dey died didn't dey?"

Bailey looked surprised. "How did you know?"

"Cuz of de way you've been actin. I'm so sorry." I said as she too began to cry.

"It was an accident. A fire an dey were killed. I was at a friends an found out de odda day. I didn't even get a chance te say goodbye."

"Well mebe he can see afta whudd ye just told im. Is dat why ye offered te meet im for a me?"

"Yea I kinda wanna know whudd de guys like."

"But if he finds out yer also his daughta don ye think he's gonna make ye marry someone too?"

"He ain't gonna find out. I'm just gonna tell im I ain't really you afta an dat ye don't wanna meet im. No big. Besides I'm gonna have Frit go wid me. I already asked im while you were trying not te swallow de lake."

"Well I agree but Scott's gonna kill me."

"I'm sorry Angel. If I didn't bring it up you wouldn't have fought wid Spot."

"It's ok. It's oua foist fight too."

"Well I guess everyone's gonna have arguments."

"Have you have fights wid Jack yet?"

"Well bout small things, but we never really yelled at each odda like you and Spot just did."

"Ye don't think he's gonna want te break up wid me do ye?"

"Of course not. He wouldn't have fought wid you if he didn't care bout ye. He always wants whudds best fer ye."

"I think I should go an apologize te im now." I said getting up.

"I think you should tell im I'm sorry too. I didn't mean te snap."

"I'll tell im dat."

"Thanks."

I left an found Blaze sitting by himself. "Where's Spot?"

"He's in his room. Eitha ye pissed im off er ye did somethin." he laughed.

I knocked on Spot's door. "Whudd ye want?"

"I wanna talk Spot." I said opening the door.

"Comin." he said pulling me in and closing the door.

"I'm sorry I yelled at ye. Bailey's sorry too. It's just well ye-"

"Befora ye go any furtha I think I need te say somethin. I'm sorry, I didn't really know how ye feel. An I didn't even think of how Bailey was takin it eitha."

"Spot I know ye were doin it cuz yer tryin te do whudds best, but right now I feel it ain't de best thing fer me. I just don't think if I can even look at im."

"Alright so whudd ye suppose we do?" Spot asked.

"I don't know anymore. I don't even know why but I just don't think I wanna meet im."

"Den ye ain't gotta. I don't wanna make ye meet im if dats how you an Bailey feel bout it."

"I don't know. Me an her gotta talk some mora befora I decide."

"I guess whudd eva ye decide is fine wid me, as long as yer not tryin te trick im in te believin Bailey is you."

"It was just a suggestion. It ain't like we was gonna do it."

"If I didn't say anything bout it ye would've. I know dat look ye get when yer thinkin bout doin somethin an not tellin me. Ye've done it enough fer me te know when yer plannin on doin things." he smiled.

"Guess I gots te talk te Bailey. Shes upset bout somethin I said. It ain't got nuttin te do wid you just so ye know."

"Anyway I can help?"

"No, not wid dis one. I think I can help her though." I got up talk to Bailey.

"When yer done let me know. I think we should talk bout somethin."

"Surre thing." I smiled feeling better.


	38. Secrets All Around

"Oh it's only you." Bailey said as I walked into the room.

"Who'd ye think it was?"

"I dunno."

"Bout whudd happened te yer family, dye think it was an accident er whudd? I mean did Trevor er de Delancey's know dat youse was hea?"

"De Delancey's saw me once but I don think dey recognized me. Besides dey didn't know where we was stayin."

"But dey could a followed ye. Dey did it before an kidnapped Kevin."

"Bout Kevin, does he know I'm yer sista?"

"I…I dunno. Why dye think he might know somethin bout us?"

"Well he couldn't tell if we was twins an he don't know me. But whudd if Scott says anythin te im? Whudd would he do?"

"I ain't surre. I hope Scott don tell im. Mebe he told everyone bout us an dat Kevin don't know. But mebe he wouldn't undastand if we told im."

"Well I'm just sayin cuz he's me half brodda too. Its so hard te have family so close, yet so far."

"I'm sorry. I think it might be mah fault. We should te Kevin cuz he has a right te know. I mean we're all family but I don think he knows. Just like when you an Scott couldn't tell me."

"Yea, but dat was different. Well I'd like te think so. Mom said it was fer a good reason not te tell you. I wanned ye te know so bad."

"Who wouldn't? We were like best friends an didn't really know why."

"An we had so much in common. Ye know afta I found out I realized why we were friends, mah parents wanned te try an make our mudda happy by lettin us be friends."

"It's kinda funny. To bad we weren't identical cuz den we'd know. I mean dey couldn't hide our faces from each odda considerin de fact dat we lived so close tageda."

"Yea, ye eva wonda whudd it would a been like if we weren't separated?"

"No, cuz I always thought you were happia livin betta den us. I was happy one a us was doin ok in life."

"But I wasn't always happy. It's not as easy as ye think. Dey was always expectin so much from me, I felt like I let em down."

"But at least ye did de best ye could right?"

"But still, I wasn't always de daughta dey wanned."

"How do you know dat? Dey loved ye er else dey would a kicked ye out a long time ago. Dey didn't have te keep you."

"How could you be so surre?"

"Cuz dey took you in even though you weren't even derre real daughta. Dey loved ye cuz of who ye toined out te be. I know I do." I smiled.

"I love you too." Bailey smiled hugging me. "Thanks fer de talk. It really helped. But I neva got te say I loved em eida."

"It's ok, dey should know."

"So are ye gonna see our fatha?"

"Yea, but you, Scott, an Spot have te come. I don want im meetin Kevin cuz Kevin ain't even his."

"Have ye told Spot dis?"

"Nope, an I don plan te, well not yet." I grinned.

"But whudds Kevin gonna do when ye tell im he's yer half brodda?"

"Who said anythin bout telling im? I was thinkin someone could watch im fer a few an saw we're out doin somethin. I ain't tellin im bout our fatha yet. I don think he'll take it well. Besides if oua fatha's a joik, I don want im te meet Kevin."

"Man derres so much te tell Kevin when he gets olda."

"I know, but who's gonna tell im?"

"How bout you." Spot answered walking in. "Bailey, I'm sorry bout eilia."

"It's ok. I should be sorry fer blowin up in yer face."

"Do you mind if I talk te Angel alone?"

"No prob. I'll be talking te Tricks if ye need me." Bailey turned to me.

"Thanks. But I think we'll be ok." I smiled.

Bailey left and Spot sat with me. "I was thinkin, when ye made me promise we'd spend our last night tageda wid out regrets if ye had te leave. Whudd ye mean by dat?"

"Spot, if I were te die tomorrow, how would we spend me last night wid you? I was thinking, I'm probably not bein fair in oua relationship. We haven't gotten fartha den kissin, an I hoid bout soma de goilfriends ye had befora."

"But I didn't love em like I do you. It don matta how far we've gone. It don matta if we just kiss fer de rest of me life as long as I'm wid you an I can love you, an as long as ye love me as well."

"So it don matta te you?"

"Naw, things like dat don matta te me wid you. I know if we did dat as soon as we think, ye wouldn't be comfortable wid it. Besides yer not ready."

"An ye know dis how?"

"Cuz yer noives when I kiss ye fer no reason." He smirked.

"How would you know?"

"Cuz de way ye act when I kiss ye when yer noives an when yer not noives."

"I've talked te Jack bout it an Bailey get noives too. Guess it runs in de family."

"How does he know when Bailey's noives?"

"She pulls away. You've done it befora, well kinda."

"When have I eva?"

"When Jack found us in yer room. Ye didn't really pull away, ye kinda just left."

"I did?"

"Well yea. Ye could a stayed but I thought mebe ye didn't feel comfortable like dat wid im derre."

"I'm sorry. I guess I did it wid out thinkin."

"It ain't nuttin te be sorry bout. If ye ain't comfortable wid it den we shouldn't do it."

"Thanks." I smiled and hugged him.

"Well at least fer dis yer brodda won't hoit me."

"Let me guess. Dats anudda reason te not, ye know…wid me?"

"Dat ain't got nuttin te do wid it. Me goil is mora important te me den anythin in de woild."

"So I guess if I meet me fatha yer comin too. I don wanna go alone. I'm gonna ask Scott te come too, Bailey already agreed te come."


	39. RT, Angel, an Trouble

"So ye are goin…right?"

"Yea, we think dat I should go an dat Scott, her, an you are comin too."

"Are ye scared te see im alone?" he joked. "Why ain't Kevin goin?"

"Cuz, we don want Kevin te know bout im. Kevin ain't even his kid so he ain't gonna care. Besides if Kevin finds out he's only half me brodda I thought mebe he would take it kinda hard."

"Nice thinkin."

"Yea but I feel bad cuz we don even know who Kevin's fatha might even be."

"So yer neva gonna tell im?"

"I thought mebe we'd tell im afta oua fatha leaves."

"Ok so I guess I'm goin wid ye te see yer fatha. I hope ye talk te Scott bout me comin in case he don like de idea."

We left and found Bailey talking to Tricks. "So is it settled yet?" she asked eagerly.

"Yea, but remeba, yer not me sista, we ain't tellin im dat yer me sista, Medda don even know bout you."

"Alright, fine wid me, I don wanna get stuck marryin some rich scabba."

Tricks interrupted. "Hey, I think Angel should go an talk te R.T. Alone! He's been buggin everyone where she's been. I figuaed he wants te talk bout somethin important."

"Whoa, yer talkin bout R.T. ye know de biggest trouble maka hea!" Spot shouted.

"So, I mean if he does anythin te her not only you, but lots a us'll stick up fer her."

"So how bout it Angel? Ye wanna talk te im alone?"

"If I say yes, will you be mad at me? I think I should straighten all a dis out, I kinda dug meself in a hole. I should get meself out." I said looking around for R.T. and found him by the door.

"No, I'll let ye go, but if anythin happens tell me." Spot said kissing my forehead.

"Surre thing!" I said walking towards R.T.

"Hey, where've ye been?" R.T. asked as I approached him.

"Talkin wid Spot, whudds it te you?"

"C'mon, I think we should talk." he said leading the way out of the Lodging House.

"Look, derres nuttin between me an you." I said once we got outside, he kept walking away and ignored me. "Look I ain't doin dis of yer gonna walk away from me."

"Look!" he yelled sticking his finger in my face. "I can't believe ye did dat te me! I thought ye liked me."

"I said I wanned te be yer friend, not yer goil." I pointed out. "I already had someone, an I still do. I didn't want anything te happen between us. I just wanned te be yer friend."

"Now de truth comes out." he yelled.

"De truth was in yer face de whole time. Ye knew I was Spot's goil. Ye just didn't see it clearly. I said friends, nuttin bout you an me gettin tageda." I explained.

We walked for a while in silence there was a crowd in the street and we walked by. I wondered what was going on. It was obviously some kind of argument between a few groups of people. As we walked by someone was pushed into me and I was knocked over. The group was moving and headed down the street. I was a bit confused and R.T. stuck out his hand to help me up.

"Thanks." I said as I reached for it.

Someone grabbed him by the shoulder and threw him to the ground. I got up as the man turned to me. I backed away and backed into a wall. He grabbed me harshly by the throat. I gagged. "Like I told yer friends I don need a goil like you, hhmm I think I'm gonna kill ye now." Trevor sniggered.

I couldn't say anything. I tried to scratch him but he grabbed one of my arms and pinned it to the wall above my head.

"Should I kill yer friend too?"

"Leave her alone!" R.T. yelled.

I noticed the Delancey brother's were holding him down. "Let im go. He ain't got nuttin te do wid dis." I managed to say slowly.

"Ye know I think I could use ye fer somethin. De only thing a goil is useful fer anyway."

"Ye rapist!" I screamed as loud as I could.

"Aww whudds wrong? Ye scared?"

"Please, leave Angel alone." R.T. begged.

"Get away from me ye freak!"

"Like I said I think I might kill ye." Trevor said again pulling out a pocket knife. "Er mebe I could use ye fer a while den kill ye...which would you prefer Oscar?"

"Depends…is she any good?" he asked with a smirk.

"Actually she's neva done it befora. Mebe I could test her out fer a while an give her te you two."

"Sounds like a plan." Morris laughed.

"Why are ye doin dis? We ended a long time ago, why can't ye see dat?"

"Cuz, it wasn't meant te end. An I ain't meant te see it er except it."

"Why can't ye just leave me alone!" I screamed kicking him in the groin.

He doubled over. I tried to make a run for it but he grabbed my ankle tripped me. He was on top of me in a second.

"Get off!" I screamed.

"Shut up!" he yelled covering my mouth.

"Get off of her!" R.T. yelled trying to get loose from Morris and Oscar. "Please, you can kill me instead!"

"Shut ye trap!" Oscar yelled. "I think ye should be getting back te yer street rat friends!" he yelled pushing him.

"Leave, dis don concern you!" Morris yelled.

"She's me friend, it does."

"Look, we ain't got any bizness wid ye. Take yer chance an run away, we're kinda bisy!"

Trevor removed his hand. "Well it looks like yer friend wants te die." He said getting up.

"Wait!" I yelled. "Please leave im alone! He ain't done nuttin te you!" I screamed even louder.

"Angel ye know betta den te yell at me. Now yer friend's gonna have te pay." Trevor took his pocket knife and tried to cut R.T. with it, but R.T. dodged the attack.

"Stop!" I yelled grabbing Trevor's arm that held the knife.

"Let go!" he warned

"Yer gonna have te make me." I dared.

Trevor grabbed my arm and took the knife and cut my arm, then he threw me to the ground. "Yer next!" he warned me. Trevor turned back to R.T. and noticed R.T. was gone. I figured he left and hopefully got help. "Well looks like yer turns up!"

I stood holding my arm. It was bleeding badly. Trevor grabbed my other arm and pulled me up against a wall. "I think I got use fer ye like I said eilia."

"I dare ye!"

"Really, well befora I do we're gonna have fun messin ye up. Remeba dat bottle ye broke ova me head? Yer gettin it back!" he yelled taking the knife and slicing my shoulder.

I screamed in pain. He pushed me back over. "Ye know, I think she could use a lil mora color." Oscar chuckled.


	40. Almost Killed

Morris grabbed me and stood me on my feet. "Yea, remeba dat beatin we got from de Harlem newsies?" then he slapped me across the face. Oscar punched me and I fell to my knees.

I heard foot steps coming for the direction me and R.T. walked in. It sounded like they were running. Morris stood me on my feet again and Trevor cut my stomach with his knife. Then he stabbed my leg. I fell and saw Bailey and Spot first. R.T. got the newsies. Oscar kicked me in the head and darkness fell over me.

I woke up in my room. I sat up and felt a rush of pain shoot through whole body. I realized what happened. I layed back down, I heard someone enter the room. I looked to see Spot's and Bailey's faces.

"Hey." I smiled weakly.

"Are ye ok?" Spot asked kneeling next to the bed.

"I'm fine." I said groggily.

"Angel, he almost killed ye, I thought fer surre ye were dead." Bailey said looking at me.

"Look, I'll be fine. He wasn't gonna kill me, but he did consider it."

"Yer gonna have te stay in bed fer a while. Ye can't walk around since he cut ye really bad." Spot said taking my hand.

"I'll be fine." I said sitting up. The pain came so sudden I hollered in pain.

"Angel!" they both yelled when I cried.

"I'll be fine." I said again laying back down.

"Yer gonna really hoit yerself." Bailey said concerned.

"Bailey, I'll be fine."

"Angel, yer hoit really bad. Eida ye stay in bed fer a while er when our fatha comes I'll go an say I'm you!" she threatened.

"Alright! If it makes ye happy! I'll stay in bed." I said.

"If ye need me te I'll stay instead of sell fer a few days." Spot offered.

"Naw, Bai you go too. I'll be fine."

"No I'm stayin wid you. Knowin you you'll get up an walk around."

"Bailey I said I-"

"Angel! Shut it! I'm stayin an dats dat. Now yer gonna be a good lil goil and shut yer trap!"

"Whudd happened te Trevor?" I asked.

"Look I gotta go. I will be back afta I sell alright?" Spot said kissing me then leaving.

"So?" I asked again.

"Whudd?"

"Afta you guys came,..whudd happened?"

"Well Spot saw you an went nuts on Trevor. He really beat de crap outta him fer ye. And ye know I gots te get soma de action, I broke Oscar's nose, an well R.T. got Morris good too."

"Really?" I asked trying to sit up.

"Yea, an don fidget, you'll pop yer stitches!" Bailey warned.

"I got stitches?" I asked feeling queasy.

"Yea, whudd ye think? Ye got cut deep, dey had te sew ye up hun!" Bailey laughed. I had a weak stomach for many things including needles, stitches, and blood. "Look it ain't dat bad. I even saw em."

"Yer not de one wid em in ye!" I said grumpily laying down carefully.

"But still dey didn't look dat bad. Trevor looked woise den you did. 'Specially since Spot went psycho in im." Bailey chuckled.

"But R.T. whudd he say bout it all?"

"Well he thought it was his fault cuz he couldn't do nuttin."

"Well whudd Spot say?"

"Man are ye eva curious! Spot said it really wasn't his fault cuz he wouldn't have been able te do nuttin eida. Don waste yer time worryin bout it. Me an Blaze gots it unda control. Trust me." Bailey winked and turned to leave.

"Wait where are ye goin?"

"Te speak te some friends. Ye know like Blaze, Club, an Phoenix."

"Thanks Bailey. It's a good thing ye came back." I smiled

"I know. Whudd ye do wid out me?"

"I don know." I said to myself when she was gone. I rolled over and fell asleep. I woke a few hours later and noticed Bailey wasn't in the room. "Well guess it won't hoit te pee if she ain't hea." I said relieved. I got up very slowly. I stood up and limped over to the door. Listening to make sure no one was around, then I looked out. I started towards the washroom and tripped over a shoe. I quickly grabbed a bunk for support so I wouldn't fall. As I did I got a sharp pain through my stomach and my shoulder. "Aahh…yea dat kinda hoits…" I said trying to stand up straight.

"Angel! Whudd er ye doin outta bed!" Spot said surprised to see me when he came to see what the noise was.

"Sorry, but I need te pee." I said looking at him and giving him a slight embarrassing smile.

"Ye shouldn't be walkin though. I mean ye might hoit yerself."

"I think I already did."

"Angel! I warned you!" Bailey yelled walking into the bunkroom.

"Whudd! You try holdin yer pee fer a few hours. It ain't pleasant!" I snapped.

"Angel, still you'll pull yer stitches if ye haven't already." Bailey yelled back.

"Here I'll solve de problem. Just cuz I don like seein youse two fight, Angel ain't gots te walk te de washroom." Spot said picking me up and carrying me to the washroom on his back.

"Thanks." I said once we got to the washroom.

"Dats whudd I'm fora." he smiled. "Well…huh….if…if ye need any mora help I'll just be waitin outside alright. Just call me if ye need me." he said leaving the washroom and closing the door.

After using the bathroom I did see my stitches. It was so gross, I almost puked. I called for Spot when I was done.

"Sorry bout dis. If it wasn't fer me ye wouldn't be doin dis right now." I apologized.

"Look, it ain't yer fault. I regret sayin dis but it ain't R.T.'s fault eida. Neida of ye knew Trevor was out lookin fer ye." Spot said as he was giving me a piggy back to the bunkroom.

"Yea! Double down boys!" I heard Racetrack say as we entered.

"Whudd er you doin hea?" I asked the group of boys from Manhattan.

"Is dat any way te greet yer brodda who came all dis way cuz he hoid ye was almost killed?" Scott mocked. "Ooh gettin a lil close are we?"

"Shudd up! So ye hoid bout me lil problem already?"

"Yea! Whudd ye think, dey wouldn't tell me de night it happens? We've been hea all night while you was sleepin, well kinda. And not te mention ye weren't up dis morning when we came in te see ye." Scott complained.

"So you've been hea all night?" I asked as Spot put me down.

"Yea, whudd ye think, I don care bout ye? When I hoid ye were attacked by Trevor I actually thought dey meant youse was killed." he said hugging me.

"Its great an all dat ye wanna hug me, but dat hoits a lot."

"So, whudds it like te have stitches fer a foist?"

"Let me go an puke!" I said sarcastically. "Dey look so gross! I neva had stitches befora an now yer makin fun a me."


	41. Sharin Feelins

"Hey, so how's de sholda?" Dutchy asked.

"Hoits, how dye think it feels?"

"Whudd bout yer leg?" Pie-eater asked.

"Bout de same."

"I can't believe ye didn't tell her we was hea." Jack said walking up to me as he brushing a hand through his hair.

"Bailey knows yer hea right?"

"Duh! Who dye think wanned us te stay till mornin?"

"Sorry, it's not like I know whudd goes on when I ain'r conscious."

"Really, I thought ye did!"

"Whudd er ye doin? Angel ye should be in bed!" Bailey nagged when she saw us. "It's nice dat ye wanna talk but de doc said ye should stay in bed fer a few days till yer wounds are healed enough fer ye te walk around."

"Thanks fer de lesson sis."

"Any time, remeba dats whudd I'm hea fer." she mimicked.

"Don give me dat! You try stayin in bed all day! It ain't easy. I don like te be stuck in a room all day!"

"Givin me attitude are ye? Well let me tell ye, I could always leave an lie te dad bout you an me." she threatened.

I reluctantly just starred at her, she starred back. "Alright why don ye two go sit in different corners befora one a ye does er says somethin yer gonna regret." Jack said getting in the middle.

"Look I'm just worried Angels gonna hoit herself even wois walkin round when she's supposed te stay in bed." Bailey argued.

"Hey, now I know both of ye has been trough a lot, but ye need to chill fer once. Nuttins gonna happen te Angel. I promise she'll be fine. C'mon lets go talk. I think it'll make ye feel betta. You too Angel." Jack said leading Bailey to my room.

"Alright." I said as Spot picked me up again and followed. "Ye ain't gotta do dat Spot. I think I can manage meself." I insisted.

"Last time ye almost hoit yerself, I really don think ye can do much by yerself right now."

"Hey, Spot I think ye should stay to. I bet youse gots some things te say, mebe."

"I dunno I don think I ain't got nuttin te say really." Spot insisted.

"Hold on, yer lyin! I know, I can see it in yer eyes. C'mon stay, I wanna know whudd ye gots te say, unless ye really don wanna say anythin." I said raising an eyebrow.

"Spot is gonna stay cuz he wants te share his feelins." Jack said pullin Spot back in and closing the door. "Sit boy!" he yelled after Spot tried to leave. I could tell something was wrong. Jack whispered to Spot and Spot nodded. "Alright now dat we're in hea, de nice couples we are, why don't ye share why yer so upset Bailey." Jack said sitting.

"Look Jack nuttins wrong. Alright." Bailey insisted, I could tell Jack knew she was lying and could see it a mile away.

"Bailey, I know somethins botherin ye. Don lie te me." Jack said very seriously.

"Look I don think dat dis is fair!"

"Bailey its not meant te be fair. Somethins botherin ye an I wanna know whudd it is."

Bailey couldn't say anything. I could see she was going to cry. "Its just…. I never thought….." Bailey began to cry as I thought. Since I was sitting next to her I hugged her.

"You know whudd botherin her don ya Angel."

"Its just, look I had te drag it outta her." I snapped.

"Whudds wrong? I know it might not be fixable."

"You know dat dis was gonna happen didn't ye!" I growled.

"An so did ye, yer point." he questioned not caring.

"Yer goil hea is cryin an yer not doin nuttin!"

"Look I wanna know whudd botherin her foist! She's been on ye like yer a bomb going te explode any minute! I just wanna know why she thinks yer gonna die if yer out an about!"

"Think of whudd ye just said. Somethin derres gonna anwsa yer question." I said looking away from him.

"Its ok it wasn't yer fault." I whispered to Bailey.

"It is. I shoulda been derre. I didn't even get te say goodbye er anythin."

"Bailey, he's right I ain't gonna die from deese cuts. De woist dat could happen is de stitches an dats already happened."

"But you didn't see whudd I saw. You didn't see, but Spot did. I promised him I wouldn't tell ye."

I looked at Spot. Then looked back at Bailey. "Whudd er ye sayin?" She wouldn't answer me.

"Ok, we're really not sharing our feelin." Jack got up and walked over to us. I let go of Bailey and he hugged her. "I know its gotta be something big fer ye te act like dat. Please tell me…I love ye so much it hoits me te see ye like dis."

"I can't…..it won't do any…" she sobbed.

"Ye don know till ye tell me whudds botherin ye." he pointed out.

"I dont even know dey did it…"

"Who?" he asked as Bailey cried, her head buried in his chest.

"Oscar an Morris."

"Whudd dey do te you?" he asked.

"…. Me parents…."

"Think bout whudd I said te ye eilia. You'll see whudd she's talking bout." I helpfully pointed out.

"So yer sayin dey were killed?" Jack asked.

"I didn't know dat dey even knew where I was stayin. I shoulda stayed." Bailey said trying to stop herself from crying.

"It wasn't yer fault. Why didn't ye tell me befora? Ye should a told me a while ago. Just recently cuz of Trevor you've been actin strange. I shoulda asked ye de last time Angel got hoit."

"Since Bailey shared whudds botherin her, why don you share Spot…" I said looking at him.

"I really don wanna talk bout it right now." he said standing.

"Hold on, I think Angel has a right te know whudds botherin ye too." Jack said still holding Bailey.

"But..dat ain't fair! Ye poipusly did dat te Bailey so I would talk wid Angel!" Spot yelled clenching his fists.

"Well now dat ye know me an Bailey are leavin you two te talk. TALK!" Jack barked at us.

"So somethin's been botherin ye?" I asked.

"Well sorta, see its just dat, well ye might be leavin soon and all. An I've been thinkin a lot."

"Oohh somethin new you've neva done." I joked.

"I was thinkin of a way youse an I could stay tageda an ye wouldn't eva be taken from me. I even talked te yer brodda bout dis."

"Yer point?" I asked giving him a blank look.


	42. Marriage!

"Well I didn't wanna do dis in de foist place. Angel, will ye marry me? I know I don got enough te buy youse a ring yet er anythin fancy, but I was thinkin since ye really wanned we could be engaged an marry mebe in a few years." Spot asked taking my hand.

"Would I eva!" I screamed in delight and hugged him. "So me brodda already agreed?"

"Yea, just we get married in a few years, an I still ain't allowed te do nuttin I wasn't eva supposed te." Spot laughed.

"Well he neva really changes bout dat." I laughed also.

"So I was thinkin, we could eida tell everyone bout dis er wait a lil, but we'll still have te tell em."

"Yea but lets wait. I don wanna tell em anything befora I have te. Ye know cuz bout all de excitement derre gettin ."

"We are tellin em afta ye meet yer fatha den. It should be easia fer all of us…Angel, whudd went trough yer mind last night when Trevor threatened te kill ye?" Spot asked sympathetically.

"Ye wanna know de truth? I was mora afraid of it hoiten you den me bein killed. Dats means a lot referin te de fact dat I was afraid te die whenever he used te threaten me like dat." I answered honestly.

"Funny, I was thinking de same when he threatened te kill me too." he smiled.

"Guess we've just got a lot mora in common den I thought." I laughed.

"Whudd er you two doin in derre! C'mon! We've got things te do!" Jack yelled banging on the door.

Me and Spot both started to laugh. I thought even though he has a bad-ass reputation to keep, he's more humane than I first thought. Still it didn't matter to me what he was like or his reputation, he was the same around me. The Spot Conlon I fell in love with hasn't really ever changed at all. Just takes some time to really know him.

"We're comin!" Spot yelled back.

"Ok so now all we gotta do is get te Manhattan de day befora yer fatha arrives. And rememba Bailey, yer NOT her sista." Jack warned.

"Apparently I am comsiderin de fact dat we're blood related, but our fatha don know dat and I ain't de one te tell im." Bailey said slyly.

"Don be getin any ideas. I don wanna have te go trough whudd Spot and Angel ova hea are." Jack said trying to be polite.

"Don worry, she ain't gonna tell. Besides if she does, I'll have te break her neck." I threatened starring at Bailey.

"Look, I swear I ain't tellin. I know what you'd say if I did." Bailey confessed.

"Good, cuz if ye did I wouldn't eva talk te ye!" I joked.

"So whudder we gonna do till den?" Poet asked playing cards with Race, Blaze, Frit and Marbles.

"Well till den we're just gonna have te stay hea and enjoy oua time tageda." Race said chuckling to himself.

"Whudds so funny? Ye gots a goil dat looks like yer face?" I asked harshly.

"Ouch! Ye know I think I'm very handsome meself!" he defended himself.

"Yer de only one." I started.

"Look hea miss know it all! I gots a goil who actually likes me. not including youse!" he said smugly. There where lots of oohhs. It was surprising but I wasn't sure he was telling the truth.

"Well like I said, she must look like youse te think yer handsome." I laughed. Race gave up and went back to his poker game.

"How many days left?" Spot asked.

"Bout three I think." Scott answered.

"Actually it's foua mora days till we leave." Bailey and I corrected him.

"And te think yer oua brodda and ye don know when oua boithday is!" Bailey thew up her hands.

"Well I bet nieda of ye know when mine is!" he said defensively.

"Ye wanna bet!" I smiled.

"March 28th!" we both said at the same time.

"Is dat supposed te make me feel betta er woise?" he asked surprised.

"But whudd bout dat Trevor guy? Ain't he still round?" Tricks asked.

"We don really know. Spot coulda scared im off fer all we know." Bailey said grinning at me.

"He shoulda loined his lesson de foist time!" Spot said satisfied.

"I'm surre ye taught it te im." I said taking his hat. "Besides round hea everyone knows not te mess wid ye."

"All but youse." he smiled as I put on his hat.

"Looks good." Jack laughed.

"I wouldn't be talkin cowboy." I said then pointed to his cowboy hat. "At least I ain't wearin one a dose."

"It's a trademark, don be makin funna me hat. Besides I prefer havin dis one den yer's. Wait! It ain't yers, ye took it from Spot. Guess it don count seein as te you ain't got a hat!" Jack laughed at me.

"It's as much hers as it is mine." Spot said brushing a hand through his hair grinning.

"Are we goin sellin?" I asked in the morning.

"Yea might as well." Spot answered getting up. "Bailey's comin wid us so you know dat means Jacks also comin."

"I kinda figua dat already." I said putting on my shoes. "Ye know ye take fereva gettin up in de mornin."

"Just cuz I don go te bed eilia like youse means I don get up eilia like you eide." Spot laughed getting ready to leave.

"Whudd took ye so long?" Jack ordered when we got outside. They had been waiting for almost twenty minutes.

"Sorry, Spot had a hard time getttin up." I smiled.

"We'd betta get goin er else we ain't gonna get any papes." Bailey said walking away.

"Wait up!" I yelled running to catch up to her. "Whudd wrong?"

"Nuttin, Jack wanned te talk te Spot alone so I thought we could walk tageda."

"Whudd er dey talkin bout, ye know?" I asked anxiously.

"Bout youse two gettin hitched." she said eyeballing me. I started to blush. "So it is true! Yer really doin it?"

"Well yer not supposed te know. No one is, 'cept fer me, Spot, and Scott."

"Well I kinda found out cuz I dragged it outta Scott." Bailey confessed. "When is it?"

"We ain't surre but we ain't doin it till afta oua fatha leaves. We ain't planning on telling no one till he leaves eida. We really haven't talked bout when it's gonna be cept its not anytime soon."

"He can't afford te get ye a ring so is he gonna wait till he can afford one?"

"I don need a ring." I said confidently.

"Whudd!" I heard Spot yell and I turned around.

"Whudds wrong Spot?" I asked.

"Nuttin, it's nuttin important." he answered and I knew right away that he was lying.

"Ye surre?" I asked again.

"Yea it's ok. Don't worry bout it."

"Listen te im. C'mon, let's let em talk. I think I gots an idea bout whudd derre talking bout." Bailey said nudging my side.

"Whudd dye think derre talking bout?" I whispered as we walked further ahead.

"Hello! Think! Whudd have ye been talking bout fer de last few days?"

"You mean just de thing me an Spot was talkin bout since last night." I corrected her.

"Dat too." she laughed.

"I don think we should be talkin bout it. Me an Spot should talk bout it foist."

"Well if it's just me I think derre talkin bout it. I think you're allowed te talk bout it too."

"But I dunno if I wanna talk bout it. When eva I think bout it I get noives."

"Oh well why didn't ye just say so. Besides I think I would be noives too gettin married so soon!" Bailey said making me even more nervous.

"I really don't wanna hea dat right now."

"Chill, yer gonna be fine. Ye really love im right? If ye do, you'll be fine. He won't let anything happen te you." Bailey said comforting me.

"I know dat! I just can't help but think mebe its just dat I ain't ready te get hitched."

"It'll be ok. Yer gonna be fine. C'mon lets just get our papes."


	43. All de Yellin

"Whudds new?" Sketched asked once we got to the Distribution Center.

"Nuttin really, how bout you?" I asked.

"I got meself a goil." he stated.

"Really? Who?" Bailey asked then whispered to me. "I think he's lyin."

"Ye don know her. She's a newsie from de Bronx." he smiled.

"Really." I asked and got in line for papers.

"Well I gotta get goin. We're supposed te meet tageda lata."

"Where?" Bailey asked him suspiciously.

"I ain't tellin." he laughed and walked off to sell his papes.

"Typical!" I puffed then got my papers with Bailey and went off to sell together. We figured Jack and Spot wanted to sell together. Once we were done we went to the restaurant to eat and find Jack and a very angry Spot Conlon.

"Whudd were ye thinkin! I told ye we were sellin tageda!" Spot yelled when we entered.

I looked at Bailey for help. She was as afraid as I was. "We thought mebe it would be ok since we weren't goin very far."

"Whudd bout if Trevor found ye? Ye eva think of dat?" he snapped.

I bit my lip and I couldn't think of anything to say. That was when Jack got up. "Calm down. Derre back ain't dey. Dey ain't hoit."

"Jack stay outta dis." Spot yelled at him. Jack looked at me then sat down. "Angel I don want ye runnin off next time! Youse an Bailey coulda gotten hoit! Trevor almost killed ye de last time he saw ye!"

"I thought we woulda been fine by ourselves. It ain't like derre gonna attack us in de middle of de street." I sighed.

"Ye don know dat! De goons dat hang round im would do anythin! Derre membas from de Crypts Angel!" Spot yelled. I was afraid to see him mad. We couldn't say anything and he noticed I was terrified of him. "Look I'm sorry. I was just worried dats all." he said hugging me. "C'mon lets go outside te talk."

I looked at Bailey then followed Spot. She knew as well as I that he wouldn't do anything to hurt me on purposed. We went to the docks to talk since we didn't talk the whole way there.

"Angel, I feel I'm loosin ye fast." he whispered.

"I thought we agreed on dis. We ain't loosin each odda. Dat was whudd ye told me, ye ain't loosin me." I said looking into his eyes.

"I know I said dat. But it ain't how I'm feelin right now. You do so many things ye shouldn't. Like walkin round wid only Bailey, ye could a been killed by Trevor er whoever."

"Look I'm sorry bout dat, we thought since youse two was talking, it would be ok fer us te go by ouaselves. We weren't even thinkin of Trevor."

"It ain't yer fault. Ye shouldn't have te apologize, I didn't mean te yell." After his apology it was quiet for a while.

"Rememba de day we met?" I asked thinking of that day.

"Yea I remeba. I thought yer brodda was tryin te control ye, not te mention he was actin de way he was I thought he really was yer body guard." Spot chuckled.

"You didn't get along wid Scott very well. How did ye do it?"

"Do what?"

"Get im te like ye?"

"Well he told me ye liked me. He asked what I thought of ye and I couldn't tell im. I think he knew I liked ye. He seemed te just lighten up afta. We thought maybe since we both love ye, we should give each odda a chance. We didn't wanna hoit ye so we gave it a try."

"So whudd er we gonna do wid oua time left." I asked looking into the water.

"Remeba I needed te teach ye te swim?" he reminded me taking off his shirt. "Ye didn't get very far last time. Mebe we could fix yer problem." he laughed pushing me in.

Spot jumped in after me. "Whudd er ye doin! Ye coulda popped me stitches!" I said trying to stay above the water.

"You'll be fine. Ye walked round all day, yer stitches will be fine. Besides dey gots te come out sometime don dey?" he asked making fun of me.

"Yer cruel! Dey hoit ye know."

Spot grabbed my arm and helped me to the ladder. "It would be easia te swim if ye ain't got all yer clothes on." he offered.

"Uhh, well I guess so." I said remembering I still had a tank top under my shirt. I took off my shirt. "Its freezing!" I yelped getting beck in.

"You'll warm up afta a lil." he smiled.

"I don undastand how everyone can do dis." I protested.

"Its easy afta ye get used te it."

"Say's you mista tough guy!" I mocked grabbing the ladder again.

"Yer neva gonna learn if ye don't cooperate." Spot sighed grabbing my and dragging me far from anything to hold on to.

"Whudd er ye doin! Dat ain't fair!" I laughed. "Its way too cold in hea an yer at an advantage! Ye ain't got stitches everywhere!"

"Hey dat neva would stop me from swimmin. Besides ye need improvement from oua last lesson. An if I can handle it bein dis cold wid less clothin den youse, ye shouldn't be cryin."

"Aahh why dye always gotta do dat te me." I said giving up.

"Cuz I gotta keep ye in line somehow right." he laughed. "Now I want ye te stay above de wata as long as ye can. Afta dis den I'll really teach ye te swim."

We spent atleast two hours at the docks. He taught me how to swim a lot better after I showed him I could stay in water without drowning. I was a fast learner so it didn't take me long to swim. I couldn't swim very fast do to the fact that I was injure. When Spot decided we were finished he headed back to the Lodging House. Everyone wanted to know what happened but we decided to not tell them. The only person I felt like telling was Bailey because she felt it was her fault if I got yelled at.


	44. Bein Truthful

"Bailey no it's fine really. All we did was go te de docks an we had a swimmin lesson. He didn't yell at me afta we left de restaurant. He apologized too." I smiled. "He said he didn't mean te yell an he was just worried we coulda gotten hoit er woise, killed."

"So dat was how ye solved it, apologize an swim tageda. Wow I thought real couples actually kiss an make up." Bailey laughed.

"Well if ye really must know I enjoyed our time swimmin. Besides yer lucky he didn't yell at ye. I don think Jack woulda liked it if ye were swimmin wid im." I giggled.

"Hey! Me an Cowboy are just fine thank ye. He trusts me just like I trust im. Besides Spot ain't me type, if I had a type. I think I like im betta as a friend."

"So ye two are friends, I thought ye had a problem wid his attitude."

"I do but it don mean we ain't friends. We talked an had a long discussion bout ye."

"Me? Whudd I do?"

"Oh nuttin in particular. C'mon it late. Let's get some rest."

"Hold on yer not gonna say nuttin bad?" Wondering why she was acting weird. "Alright if ye wanna. Nite."

"Whudd are ye doin?" I asked Bailey in the morning when I heard her walking around.

"Uuhh nuttin I just had te use de bathroom. Its really eili, go back te bed."

"I can tell its eili cuz its still dark out." I stated.

"SSHH!! Just go back te bed!" she ordered leaving the room.

I wondered for a moment why would she be up this late. Then I remembered Jack was still in Brooklyn. I figured they wanted to meet together by themselves and had to do it at night to be secret. Then I heard whispering outside the door. I knew that it was Jack and Bailey talking. I decided I'd better leave them alone. Moments later I had fallen back asleep.

The last few days we spent together were fun. I told Spot before we left for Manhattan that no matter what I would not lie to my father about anything like I planned.

"Ye promise! No matta whudd happends I don want ye te lie. He might desoive it but I want ye te be honest te im. Maybe you ain't gotta marry some rich guy." Spot smiled.

"Thanks, I appreciate you comin wid us."

"Don be. I'll do anythin fer ye, well almost." he laughed.

"Thanks I appricaite it." I laughed with him. "Where are we supposed te meet im?" I asked Bailey hoping she knew.

"I dunno, yer gonna have te ask Scott. He should know, he's de one takin us derre." she shrugged.

When we got the Lodging House Scott was waiting for us. He was talking with Race and Snips-shooter, When he saw us coming he got up and walked over,

"Have fun Jack?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Whudd er ye talkin bout?" I asked trying to sound like I didn't already figure it out.

"Well uuhh,.."

"I don think its got anythin te do wid youse so don worry bout it.." Scott said patting my head.

"Well it ain't like I ain't got a idea bout whudds goin on." I said grabbing his hand so he would stop.

"C'mon lets just go." Bailey moaned grabbing my arm and dragging me away. "Look, nuttin happened, we just wanned te talk. I swear, just don bring it back up alright?"

"Ok ok." I said stopping and waiting for Spot and to others to catch up.

Scott didn't say where we were going but to just follow him. We arrived at an apartment within minutes. It was weird to be meeting someone in an apartment. Scott didn't seem to mind the fact that we were meeting him in an apartment.

"He wrote te go te de counter an ask fer im." Scott said once we were in front of the apartment.

"Are ye surre ye wanna do dis?" I asked Scott and Bailey.

"Yea, c'mon don ye wanna know whudd he's like?" Bailey asked eager to meet him.

"Not really. We're talkin bout de guy dat left oua mudda."

"C'mon lets go. We're doin dis. Ye already agreed." Spot said pulling me into the apartment building.

"Whudds his name?" Bailey asked before walking up to the counter.

"Its Rabideau. Henry Rabideau." Scott answered.

"Excuse me but is Mr. Rabideau here?" I asked the man at the counter. "I'm his daughter, he asked me to meet him here."

"Yes. Uumm he's up a three flights, at room 300." The man answered.

"Thank you." I smiled and waited for everyone to follow.

"Well at last we're gonna meet him." Scott smiled as we reached the third floor.

We walked to room 300. Before knocking I grabbed Spot's hand for comfort. I knocked twice. A man opened the door. I realized he resembled Scott a lot.

"You would be Angel am I correct?" he asked looking at me.

"Yes sir I am." I answered.

"Good. He looked at Scott, Bailey, then Jack and lastly Spot. Would you mind telling me who these people are?" he asked giving them the dirtiest of looks. "Well why don't you come in first." he offered noticing I was holding Spot's hand.

We sat down at the couch; he looked at each one of us several times.

"I'm surprised ye don know yer own son." I snapped. "This is Scott, yer son."

"Sorry, I haven't seen him since he was four or so." he said uncomfortably.

"This is Jack and Bailey, they are close friends of ouas. And this is Spot. Me boyfriend." I stated. "Uumm I would like to know why ye left us. Well I wasn't even born when ye left but dat's aid de point." I said starring at him.


	45. Kiddnapped

"Well whudd er we gonna do?" Bailey asked.

"Look I promised Race I wouldn't let im find out yer oua sista. Besides derre ain't nuttin te do really."

We left Tibby's and went to the Lodging House. I saw Race talking to Scott, but he was being yelled at from Scott. I went to my room but I could still hear Scott yelling about Race not telling him anything.

"Can ye please stop!" I yelled walking out of the room. Everyone was watching Race and Scott but now turned to me. "Please, I don wanna hear anymoa."

Before I knew it I was in tears. I hated for everyone to see so I ran out of the Lodging House. I thought to myself maybe Scott was right, maybe he did have a right to know. But then also he didn't need to know. He wanted to know more about our father so I thought not telling him would help him see our father not the way that I thought and maybe get to know him better that I thought of him.

I looked up at the stars and starred as I thought for a moment. I felt the warmth of the tears as they trickled down my cheeks. That's was when I realized I had reached the park, knowing where I was I noticed I had been gone a while. As I started leaving I noticed there were very few people around. Yet one I found one following me. I recognized the tall man as my father.

"Ye wanna play, dats fine wid me." I said to myself.

I walked around trying to loose him. He was difficult to shake but I finally thought I lost him after weaving through buildings and crowds of people. I was really close to the Lodging House. As I got to the corner I ran into him. Just when I thought I lost him, he sneaks up on me.

"Will ye leave me alone!" I shouted after bumping into my own father. "I'm not in de mood te talk."

"I don't care, I'm going to be straight with you. I don't give a rat's ass if you hate me." he said grabbing my wrist. "Chris doesn't care if you are his little sister, he doesn't know you anyway. I told Mr. Pulitzer that I wasn't going back without you. I'm keeping my promise."

"Whudd are ye crazy!" I screamed. "Let go ye bastard!"

"Shut the fuck up!" he yelled grabbing me and trying to cover my mouth.

I was loud but not loud enough for anyone in the Lodging House to hear me. I was half dragged to the apartments by my father. It was about midnight so no one saw us.

"If you make any attempt to run, I will kill you." he said pulling out a revolver from his pocket. "Move! You know where to go!"

Reluctantly I headed up the stairs to his room. He opened the door still pointing is gun at me. "Now get in."

I walked in and he closed the door behind us. He locked the door and turned to me.

"Never thought I'd have to do this to my own kid." he grinned widely. "I found a friend here for you, but don't worry we already talked and he promised not to do anything to you."

"Miss me?" Trevor asked walking out of the back room.

"As long as you cooperate, you wil not get hurt."

"Why are ye doin dis. I don even know you!" I yelled astonished by his decision.

"Childeren such as yourself wouldn't understand."

"Its money ain't it. Dats why ye sold me brodda te Mista Pulitza!"

He backhanded me in an instant. "Don't you ever speak to me about things you don't understand." He snarled.

"I know mora bout it den ye think." I said quietly. "I ain't afraid of ye or of im. I already told ye dat Trevor. I don care whudd ye say te me eida."

"You'd better start caring." My father threatened me.

"Why, ye people are full of lies anyway."

He smacked me again, but harder. "Don't you dare speak to me like that."

"Why I don even know ye!"

He was about to strick at me again, but Trevor stopped him. "Hold on a sec." I have some friends that need to settle a score with her, mind if we punish her instead?"

"Go ahead, just remember what I told you."

Trevor grabbed me. "C'mon we're goin te see some friends." he dragged me out of the apartments. "Yer lucky I can't kill ye." he said as he pulled me to the building we were when he bargained me for my brother.

"Will ye let go, I can walk on my own!" I yelled trying to tug my arm loose.

"But it don mean you ain't gonna run from me." he said sternly pulling me closer. He tightened his grip on me. "Just think, if ye stayed wid me, ye wouldn't be marryin yer brodda."

"I don care if stayin wid you would keep me own fatha away. I can't and I couldn't. Dat's why I left." I tried to pull away from him but he held me even tighter. "Please stop! Let go!!" I tried more desperrtly.

"I can't. I don wanna. What happeed to ye and me?" he asked sadlly.

"Ye mean afta ye attacked me?" I asked. Atleast he let go.

"Dat's right…ye wanna know why?" he asked and I noticed he looked angery. "Of course it really had nuttin te do wid ye. Yer family only survived cuz of Bailey's adoptive parents. Dey owned a big business an dey were in charge of me fathas. But ye wouldn't know bout it. And dat dey gave yer motha mora money den me fatha eined cuz she freely gave one of her only daughters te em. But I took care of em fer it. I only liked ye cuz of yer looks and I did actually like ye den, I still do, but ye can be replaced. I had yer motha done in too. I only meant for im te steal her money an give it to me, but it didn't woik out. She didn't listen an I told im if she didn't give im de money te kill her."

I couldn't say anything. Then I tried to run but I ran into someone. "Surprised te see us too?' Crane asked.

"Ye shoudn't be, we owe ye big." Knives said laughing.

Knives grabbed me by the collar of my shirt. "Let go! Whudds wrong wid ye!" I yelled.

"I think de problem is youse." he laughed. "C''mon lets get inside befora someone recognises her."

Once we were inside Knives threw me agains the wall. "I shoulda told ye but fer evey time ye hit me, I get te hit ye twenty times, yer lucky cuz yer a goil."

Knives punched me in the stomach then he grabbed my arm. "Too bad fer ye no one knows yer hea."

Knives let me go and I felt a huge pain in my stomach, he had punched me where I had stitches. I touched it and looked at my hand. It was covered in blood.

"Whudds wrong, we pop a stitch?" Crane asked sarcastically. Crane grabbed my bad shoulder and squeezed it. I yelled with the pain. "S'matta, does it hoit? I'm thinkin of makin some cuts o' me own." he pulled out a knife of his own.

"Hold on, lets have some fun wid her befora ye make her bleed." Knives said grabbing the knivfe.

"Yer right, I think mebe we should, ye know, have some fun now dat we gots her." Crane said grabbing me around the waist.

"No!" Trever said grabbing me and pulling me away from Crane. "We can't. I promised her fatha dat we would't, cuz he wants her te have her brodas baby. Well his foist an her's anyway. He said afta we can do anythin we want wid her, cept kill her."

"Let me tell ye, dat guy is sick. Too bad I won't be seein de look on yer face when yer brodda gots ye." Crane grinned.


	46. Another Night, Another Fight

"Shudd up!" I yelled smacking his ugly face. "People like youse shouldn't be boin."

With that he pushed me into the wall and backhanded me. I was knocked onto the floor, "Don't eva say dat te me again!" he threatened. "Next time ye won't get off so easily. It a good thing we're doin dis taday too."

"She's leavin tomorrow te meet her brodda. I think dey might come back te get Scott." Trevor pushed Crane aside. "Now we gots all day te fix her up, just no mora hits te de face.. might ruin her complextion." he said grabbing my chin. "We wouldn't want her brodda te think shes some kinda punk."

"Ye think we ought te take her te a doc afta we're done. She's bleedin bad, mebe de Delancey's can talk one in te treatin her fer us." Knives pointed out noticing my shirt covered with a blood stain.

"Lets finish whudd we started foist, we'll worry bout it afta." Trevor responded getting me up and pushing agint the wall.

Before I knew it I kicked him in the groin and tried to bolt for the door. Before I made it outside I felt a pain in my leg and stomache. Seconds later Knives caught up and kicked me in the stomache. As I was on my knees he grabbed my shoulder and brought me to my feet. I was in so mch pain I felt that I was going to die. He let go of me and pushed me back inside the building.

I hurt so much I couldn't stand. I lifted my shirt and noticed all the stitches had come out and I was bleeding. I lowered my shirt and I almsot threw up. I tried again to get to my feet but aside from the pain I felt nauseous. Trevor noticed I was now covered in blood.

"Shit, we gotta take her now, befora she looses mora blood." Tevor said to them picking me up.

I was not aware what was happening. The pain was too much for me and I blacked out. I woke up in a bed not sure where I was. A doctor came in the room.

"It's a good thing you were brought in when you did. Not to mention those previous wounds you have." he said examining me, "Those boys who brought you here, I know they did it to you, the Delancey's wouldn't have threatenend me to treat you and not say anything if they didn't. I'll make sure they don't know you have awoken yet. They are waiting to take you back, but I don't feel that they should be in contact with you after what they did." the doctor stood up. He winked. "Just pretend that you're asleep for now."

"Thanks." I mumbled and rolled over.

Trevor, Crane and Knives walked in quietly. "I think she will be asleep for a while, most likely for a few days. Also she lost a lot of blood, more than she really should have. Why don't you come back tomorrow, she needs her rest." The doctor started to push them out of the room I could hear it rather well.

As he shut the door I sat up. "Where de hell am I." I said quietly to myself. I was startled when the doctor opened the door so sudden.

"So where is it you live?" he asked shuttte door tightly behind him.

"Uuhh, in,…. in Manhattan, or Brooklyn, in de Lodgin Houses." I answered feelin worn out. "I think I should go now, I gotta get back te me brodda's."

"You should stay here for a while longer. They will be back tomorrow."

"No no. De sooner I leave the better off I am. Trust me." I said standing. Where exactily am I?" I asked lighty embarresed.

"Oh of course! You need to know that to get where you are going. Those boys brought you here in Harlem."

I thanked the doctor then was on my way as exhausted as I was. 'Harlem' I thought 'why here?' I remembered after about ten minutes it was really dangerouse here and on top of it I was injured. 'Could they be any stupider!' I thought wishing I could yell it to their faces. 'Wait!' I thought 'Maybe Chain can help!' I walked around hoping to find Chain if I didn't get to Manhattan first.

"Whudd ye mean she's lost again!?!" I heard Chain yelled at someone.

"I dunno…Spot said she's just missin again." Runner said raising his voice.

"Who's missin?' I asked wth a big grin as I walked out from the corner. They both jus looked at me. "I was wondering I you could help me again?" I asked trying not to feel scared and collapse at the same time. "It was nice of dat doc te lie te Trevor and de Delanceys fer me."

"How'd ye get hea?" Chain asked.

""Dey brought me hea. In Harlem of all places. Afta last night dey threatened a doc inte treaten me an keepin his mouth shut bout whudd happened." I answered leaning against a building.

"Whudd ye mean, 'afta last night? Whudddey do te ye?' Chain asked walking closer. I took a step back. "I ain't gonna hoit ye. I promised Spot I'd help im befora." he said stopping then headed toward me again. He grabbed my arm lightly "See? I ain't gonna hit ye, C'mon we gotta get ye back te Spot."

"Hold up!" someone shouted.

"Yea, ye didn't think we was gonna find ye did ye!" Knives laughed.

Chain pushed me towards the group of newsies behind him. 'Make surre nuttin happens te her."

"Wait, whudder ye doin?" I freaked as some newsies helped balance me.

"Don't worry bout it. Spot should be hea soon." he walked right up to Trevor and punched him.

Five other newsies ran to help Chain. Whie they were busy beating up Knives, Crane, Trevor, and the Delanceys I sat on a garbage can. I noticed blood stains were showing on my leg and on my shirt. Crane got past one of the newsies and headed right for me. I knew in my condition I couldn''t run. I tried to stand but I couldn't, I fell to my knees. I tried to stand again and leaned against the wall for support. I panicked as he reached me he backhanded me and pushed me into a few garbage cans. Right when he reached for me someone swung him around.

"No one touches me goil" he yelled and punched him. "Get up!" he yelled when he knocked Crane to the ground.

"Spot. Get yer goil outta hea, c'mon hurry it up." Chain yelled taking his place infront of Crane, "I'll get it from hea"

Spot helped me up.. "I'm sorry Angel I shoulda been derre."

"It's ok, it wasn't your fault."

"I said get lost!" Chain yelled punching Crane. "Ye know we can't help ye if yer hea when de Crypts show up and find ye hea wid dese punks."

"De Crypts?'

"Angel I'll explain lata."

"Hey we goin er whudd?" Scott asked walking out from the crowd attacking the Delancey's and Trevor.

"Yea, c'mon we gotta hurry." Spot said then starting to run off. He realized I wasn't following. "Angel whudd er ye doin?"

"I can't run, not afta last night."

"Fine, I'll carry ye." He said walking back over to me. "Get on." he said kneeling so I could get on his back.


	47. Final Decision

He carried me to the Lodging House. "So are ye goin back te Brooklyn, atleast till our fatha leaves, if he does?" Scott asked me and Spot.

"Figuaed she'd be safe. Don worry, Jack, Race, an de odda's are comin wid us." Spot replied.

"I'm sorry it didn't toin out like ye wanned." I said to Scott.

"It ain't yer fault. He's just a different guy den I thought." Scott hugged me.

Me and Spot left with Jack, Race, Ace and Barret. We didn't feel like talking, it was late so and everyone was tired. Once we reached Brooklyn I wished Bailey had come with us.

"Home!' Spot sighed as we walked into the Lodging House "'C'mon yer sleepin wid me." Spot said pulling me into his room.

"Jjust be careful." I reminded him.

"I know, besides I don think ye wanna be by yerself in yer room?...all alone.." he smiled.

"Yer right. I don wanna be by me self." I smiled back.

I spent the night with Spot. We didn't talk much but when we did he tried to comfort me about my father. I realized after Spot fell asleep I had to go to my father. I didn't want Spot to get hurt so I decided that I would go to him in a few days. I knew everyone would be against it but I had to do it. For me and Spot.

The next few days flew by fast. I didn't know how I was going to break the news to Spot. After we came back from Tibby's one afternoon Spot decided to take me to the docks.

"Spot, look I love ye, but don ye think it would be a little safer fer ye an everyone else if I just went wid me fatha?" I asked as we were swimming.

"Whudd er ye sayin. Te just hand ye ova?"

"Well kinda, but it won't be fer long. Just mebe a few days. I thought bout it. Why not have Race, you and some oddas follow us. Atleast you'll know where I am an if I'm safe."

"I can't. whudd if yer brodda, I dunno kinda well ye know. I can't let it happen te ye."

"Dats why you'd follow us. Te make surre nuttin like dat happens."

"But…I dunno…I don like it." He said stubbornly.

"Look I think mebe it would atleast be a little safer fer youse an Scott. Beside mebe I can really see whudd he's about, Me fatha…cuz Scott wants te know"

"Look…I don like it one bit. But if ye really wanna do it. We gotta talk te Race, and some oddas. Mebe dey can help."

"Thanks Spot." I smiled trying to hug him but it was difficult in the water.

"I said we would talk te em. I ain't makin any promises," he frowned. "Ye know I'm totally against it."

"I know, but I think I'll be fine, you'll be watchin ova me." I smiled kissing him deeply.

"I hope yer not tryin te make me change me mind." He said pulling away.

"Oohh, but I am."

That afternoon we went to Manhattan to talk to Race and see if anyone would help us. We weren't planning on telling Scott just yet.

"Heya whats new?" Race asked once we got there.

"Just de guy we wanna see." Spot said spit shaking his hand.

"We were wonderin if ye could help us." I asked.

"Whoa, not anudda job, not if Scott's gonna get mad."

"But he won't know. Besides it'll give ye a few days away from im if he does."

"Whudd ye want me te do?" he asked with a big sigh.

"Well I was gonna go wid me fatha, well just fer a little while," I said once Race looked at me.

"Whoa, no yer not goin! Scott ain't gonna like it. Besides I ain't lettin ye do it." Race looked at Spot. "Yer not gonna say nothin?"

"I already talked te im bout it. It don matta if he don like it, I really thought bout dis Race. I'm goin even if yer not gonna help."

"Yea, but I mean, yer gonna marry yer own brodda."

"No I'm not. I'm just gonna go fer a little. Spot agreed he was gonna watch out fer me while I was derre. I was hopin you'd do de same, wid some people."

Race dragged me away from Spot for a moment. "Ye know how it's gonna kill im. You kissin anudda guy, sleepin wid one. How can ye think bout dis?"

"Race, if I don, he threatened te hoit some one. I don wanna see anyone get hoit. But I know one way er anudda someone will. Even if it's me an Spot. But hes strong, I know he can handle it, besides he'll be derre watchin me every move. Hopefully wid you an some backup."

"Alright, I'll do it. But only cuz I don want anythin bad happenin te youse an Spot."

"Still hoid everythin bout me ye said." Spot interrupted us.

"Nuttin less den expected from de almighty leada of de Brooklyn newsies." I smiled.

I took us over an hour to get everyone we needed to go. Our party consisted of 10 people. There was Race, Spot, Barret, Blink, Phoenix, Blaze, Shadow, Sketch, Demon and Spits. We agreed after telling evryone in Brooklyn about the trip that we'd leave. We wouldn't leave for atleast a day.

"Spot? How'm I gonna break de news te Bailey? I know she's not gonna like it eida." I asked the day we were leaving.

"You guys gots a real good relationship. Just tell her yer goin. She'll not like it but atleast she'll know whudd yer doin." Spot smiled as we headed to Manhattan. We just told everyone in Brooklyn about our secret trip and told them not to tell Scott. We didn't get a good reaction from then and Frit didn't like the idea we decided not to bring him. Even though I told him I knew he'd blow our cover by beating the shit out of anyone there who touched me, a lot like Spot, but Spot knew he couldn't.

"So whudder we doin again?" Sketch asked again, the third time in the past hour.

"Shut yer trap er I'll shut if fer ye!" I warned jokingly.

"Ye know, ye really should lighten up. Who knows how long we're gonna be stuck derre." Barron said as he followed with most of the others, "Who are we pickin up?"

"No yer gonna wait fer us. Me an Spot are gonna get Race and Blink and we'll meet you nea de apartments."

"Dats nice." Spits said walking ahead.

"Angel, I think we're gonna have a problem wid some guys." Spot whispered.

"Why?" I asked a bit confused.

"Well dey don like goils takin ova. I think I'll do de talkin. Just follow me."

"Well if ye say so."

"Ok fellas we're gonna meet ye nea de apartments in half an houa. We're gonna go talk te someone before we leave." Spot ordered for me. "I do say so." Spot smiled at me.

"Yea yea, I thought so." I laughed.

We reached the Lodging House and with much hope found Scott nowhere in site. I found Bailey in the bunk room talking to Race.

"Bai, we gotta talk." I said quickly and pulled her into my room.(which she's occupying for the time being).


	48. She's Comin too

"Whudd is it now?" she asked

"Well I think yer really gonna hate me fer it." I frowned.

"Whudd is it? Yer scarin me?"

"I,, I think I'm gonna go wid oua fatha."

"Angel!"

"No! No I'm not marrying anyone. I just wanna go an see whudd he wants wid us. Besides I got de oddas te watch ova me. I would take ye but it's to dangerouse."

"Angel how could ye! I can't believe ye! Doin dis wid out me! We both know I'm de betta fighta hea. Besides doin it behind me back! You shoulda atleast decided te bring me along!" she snapped slapping me upside the head.

I was speechless. Defiantly not the reaction I expected. "Uuhh yea yer right." I said a bit unsure.

"Look, I knew soona er lata ye'd think of somethin te do. Yer always like dat. Besides I'm yer sista, I know deese things." She laughed. "One thing is yer not stoppin me, er else I'ma haf tekill ye when ye get back. And I don think ye want me te hate ye right? I'll go wid ye, as yer friend."

"But, I don think Spot'll let me take ye. I've already gots odda people. He's not likin it at all wid me an me stupid ideas." I muttered.

"Look it's not a stupid idea, dangerous and dumb yes, but not stupid. Look I know even though ye won't admit it, ye really wanna know whudd he's like right? Me an Scott wanna to. I don really blame ye."

"Are ye surre? I think Spot might. I kow he doesn't wanna do dis, but cuz I kinda begged a bit he will."

"Look he loves ye. It bothas im cuz yer riskin a lot. He doesn't want dat from ye."

"Look, I'll talk te im bout it.. mebe he'd like de idea of ye bein derre if anythin goes wrong." I suggested.

"Good cuz if anythin happens to ye, I'd soak who eva did it." She giggled.

"Alright, I'll be right back. I'm gonna go talk wid Spot."

I left the room and found Spot talking to Blink and Race. "Spot, I gotta ask ye a question, Bailey wants te know if she can come."

"An you wanna know if its ok wid me right? I was hopin she'd think bout comin, atleast ye wouldn't be alone in dat house." He said relieved.

"Aahh…well den I guess it's settled." I smiled.

"Guess I'm comin." Bailey smiled standing in the door way.

"Yea, I like de way ye listen." I laughed.

"C'mon we gotta go. Before it gets dark.. We still gotta follow ye ye know," Race moaned.

"Ok ok we're comin." Bailey snapped.

We walked to the apartments and met everyone else there.

"Whudds she doin hea?" Demon asked suspiciously.

"Look, she's comin an dats dat." Spot said leading the way to a hiding spot.

"Yea but we can't afford te watch anudda goil." Demon argued.

"Look I need her te watch ova Angel when we can't. Got dat?" Spot ordered.

"Sorry!" Demon muttered sarcastically under his breath.

"I hoid dat!" Spot looked over his shoulder at him. "I'm warnin alla ye! If anything happens te Angel or Bailey, not only I will kick yer ass, but so will Jack since Bailey's his goil."

"Thanks Spot." I smiled hugging him.

"Dats whudd I'm fora." he smiled brushing the hair out of my face.

"Are we goin er whudd?" Bailey asked sarcastically interrupting me and Spot.

"Yea yea, rememba just cuz Jack ain't hea, I'ma have te watch ova botha youse. I want ye te be extra careful cuz Angel ain't capable at it." Spot whispered as I led the way.

"Got it!" she smiled.

We reached the apartments and I realized I was really nervous. I walked in with Bailey, and Spot with the others, hid behind a building. As we walked in I wondered what would our father say since I did leave Trevor.

I found his room and before I knocked Bailey stopped me to listen.. "Hold it, Shh.." she said grabbing my arm.

As was listened we heard our father yelling at who seemed to be Trevor. "How did you let her escape? I needed her! One girl shouldn't be that hard to keep track of!" he shouted.

"Do ye really wanna do dis?" Bailey asked again.

"Yea, I gotta."

I knocked and he shouted at us. "Go away!" I knocked again. "Who the hell-" he opened the door and was surprised. He grabbed me and pulled me in. "Where the hell have you been?" he asked shaking me madly.

"Look, I needed te tell Scott I was gonna go wid you." I shouted. He seemed a bit surprised. "I will go wid youse as long as me best friend comes." I demanded.

"She can't come. I don't have the money for her ticket. Besides it's a family thing, not for street rats."

"Den I ain't goin, besides she is me family. Ye should be able te get her a ticket, yer rich rememba."

"Ok, fine, she comes and so is Trevor."

"What? He threatened me life. Besides he almost killed me de odda night."

"You're a lier!" he slapped my face. "You better not lie to Mr. Pulizter or his son. You are engaged to him whether you like it or not."

"Whudds yer problem?! I bet ye'll let yer odda kids marry whoeva dey want!" I yelled.

"That's where you're wrong. I sold all of my kids except for my girls. I will make them marry their brothers too. I plan to make a lot of money off of all of you." He grinned.

"Yer sick." I mumbled.

"Atleast I know how to make money. All I do is sell my sons and make money, then I offer to have them marry my daughters. Good thing you're prettier than I thought. Hopefully your brother will marry you no problem. Come, we are leaving now. I was supposed to leave with you yesterday. Trevor, get my things we are leaving."

As we left I noticed Spot not far behind.

"Whudds he doin? He's gonna be seen." I whispered to Bailey.

"I think dats his plan." She whispered back.

"Why?"

"Dunno. Mebe te warn Trevor dat hes watchin ova ye."


	49. Meetin de Brodda

We reached the train station. "Hold up, where are ye takin us?" I asked a bit confused.

"Not too far from here. We're actually meeting someone here, someone whos taking us to Mr. Pulitzer's"

"Is dat im?" Trevor asked as a carriage pulled up.

"Yes, lets go, we should be there fairly quick."

"Lookit im, de frickin ass he is. I can't believe hes oua fatha." I whispered to Bailey. "I can't believe we're gonna do dis eida."

"Yer de one dat wanned te do dis, I'm only hea cuz ye'd get yerself in deepa shit den ye already are." Bailey mocked.

Not surprised to hear that from her I climbed into the carriage after Trevor. I sat with Bailey and stared at Trevor the whole way there trying to figure out why he was helping my father. I thought it could be for money of something but I wasn't to sure.

We reached our fathers house ten minutes later. I just hoped that Spot and the others were able to keep up the whole way. The house was huge. I've never seen one that big. While getting out of the carriage I saw Spot and Race running around to the back of the house.

"Looks like he can't stay away from ye Angel." Bailey whispered laughing after seeing Spot and Race too.

"Come on." Trevor said grabbing my arm and squeezing it while pulling me towards the door. "Excpectin im te save ye er somethin?"

"Whudd ye know?" I snapped yanking my arm out of his grasp.

"I know mora dan ye'd think." he smirked.

"Whudder ye talkin bout?" I questioned.

"Ye don think I didn't notice de guys following ye? Yer truly a fool. I woik hea te make surre nuttin goes wrong. It seems te me somethins gonna go wrong wid dose punks following us."

"Whudd ye mean? Whudd are ye gonna do te em?" I asked concerned.

"Don ye worry, It's a surprise." he said pulling me into the house.

"Hey, watch it!" I snapped.

"Er whudd, yer lil Brooklyn leadas gonna come kick me ass?" he retorted.

"Hell no, I can do it for ye." Bailey said pushing him.

"Look I don need any trouble from youse." he snapped walking away.

"Thanks Bailey, I jus hope he don tell who ye really are." I chuckled.

"I would hope he don tell who's been followin us." Bailey replied a bit more seriously.

"Lighten up, dey have te have a back up plan incase someone gets caught. Besides de way Spot was walkin round ye'd think he'd want Trevor te find im." I said trying to convince myself more than Bailey.

"I have an idea. But yer gonna have te make surre no one sees me leavin," Bailey smiled, "Unless you'd like te do it instead of me."

"Oohh no. I ain't leavin te get caught. Just think of whudd Mr. Big Shot ova derre would love te tell ye know who." I whispered starting to walk away.

"Aw c'mon, I know how much ye wanna see Spot." Bailey hit my soft spot.

"Please don. I know whudd yer askin foa but I can't. I promised Spot te try an stay outta trouble. If I don, who knows whudd'll happen." I said trying to persuade her to back off.

"Get in here!" Our father yelled at me. "I want you to meet your fiancé. Chris, this is Angel, your sister."

I saw him for the first time yet he looked nothing like my brothers of my father. I didn't want to accept the fact I found he was a little cute. "I ain't yer fiancé." I said quietly.

"Not yet your not," he smiled. "but you will be by tomorrow night. I guarantee you will want to be too."

"I'm sorry but yer me brodda, why would I wanna marry ye?" I asked wishing I wasn't there.

"Don't worry about it. You'll see." he turned to our father. "Who is that other young lady?" he asked sounding a bit annoyed.

"That is her friend. I would advise you to stay away from that one." Mr. Rabideau said giving Bailey a nasty look.

"If ye don mind I'm a bit tired." I said.

"Of course, Trevor show them to their rooms will you." Mr. Rabideau said to Trevor.

"Surre thing." he said leading the way.

We walked up a large flight of stairs and down a long wide hall. Moments later he stopped at one of the rooms. "Angel, you'll be in de room right across de hall. Dis is yer room." he said to Bailey then walked off.

"Look I think ye should go see Spot soon, befora its too late." Bailey said going into her room. "Ye go an make it quick. I'll try an hold em off if someone comes."

"Alright." I said going into the room I was occupying. "Wow!' I said after looking around. The room was huge and had a very lage bed. The bed was along one of the walls and was the size for ten people. There was a large bathroom with a huge bath and double sinks. Mostly everything was a shade of deep blood red or maroon. There were candles along the fireplace mantle. There was a dressor filled with girl excessories and a large closet. I opened it and to my surprise there were men clothers only. A bit confused I looked in ther drawers of the dresser and found girls clothes there instead.

I looked for a window and there was one next to the bed. I opened the curtains and I was about to open it and someone knocked.

"Yes?" I said to answer the door but someone came in instead. It was Chris.

"Enjoying the view?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"I said I was tired, I'm really not in de mood te talk."

"I'm not in here to talk, but I do have something else in mind." he said walking over to me.

"Look I don have de time te chitchat wid ye but-"

Just then he cut me off. "You are very beautiful for a fifteen year old." he said grabbing my waist and kissing me.


	50. Spot Freaks

"Whudd de hell is he doin!" Spot yelled as he saw Angel being kissed by another man. "Dats gotta be her brodda poive!" he said clenching his fist together and punching the wall.

"Someone's gotta do somethin er else Spots gonna blow." Phoenix said to the others rolling his eyes.

"Well I think he should try an jump te de odda roof ova dere and beat de livin crap outta Angels messed up family." Blink said also getting angry at the fact that someone else had put a move on Angel.

"Where's Bailey?" Race asked a bit concerned.

"Dey can't hoit her." Demon assured him.

"Den where is she?"

"Maybe she's in a different room. I think Angel was set up. Er mebe he's tryin te convince her te marry im." Demon said trying to figure it out.

"Well if he don leave me goil alone I'ma hafta do somethin!" Spot snapped getting is slingshot ready. "And I think I wanna do somethin dat'll make im leave her alone."

"Hold it!" Blaze said grabbin Spot. "Ye can't do dat ye'll give away oua position. Its bad enough dat odda brat knows we've been following em cuz ye can't stay away from Angel, we don need de bulls on us now." Blaze actually picked Spot up and Spot tried to get away. "Someone take his slingshot away!" Blaze ordered. "Whudd are ye gonna do wid out me?" he asked.

"Get me goil back!" Spot now very angry.

"Dats it!" Blaze said as he half dragged Spot to the other side of the roof. "C'mon someone, we gotta tie im up!"

As I was being kissed I felt pain go through my stomache. I tried to pull away from Chris but he wouldn't let go. Finally I was able to get a hand free and slapped him. "Whudd ye think yer doin?!" I snapped.

"Look, you're bound to be my wife and like I said, my fiancé by tomorrow night. It's just a little easier to keep that promise if I start tonight." He grinned.

"Well I guess yer fatha didn't tell ye but I already have a boyfriend." I said sitting down and feeling intense pain from my stomache.

"If your talking about our biological father, yes he did tell me. He also told me you despise him for leaving your mother who was shot and killed when you were ten. And that you have another brother that you live with. Too bad, I would have loved to meet him."

"Look I really don have de time fer ye an yer sarcasm." I said hoping he would leave.

"Well then, why do you think I am in this room in the first place?" he asked.

"I dunno cuz yer sick." I said angered.

"Actually, this is my room." he laughed.

"Well den I'll just go an stay wid Bailey." I said getting up and started towards the door.

As I was walking towards the door, he caught my arm. "You still don't get it do you? I have made arrangements for you to stay in this room, with me. This is why I feel it would take me only a day to make you my fiancé, better yet, to completely make you mine." he said holding me.

"Let go!" I snapped. "I told ye I've got a boyfriend."

"I know what you said. But he's never done anything to really keep you has he? No, see I also talked to that other boy with our father. Your older brother wouldn't allow anything like that to happen. Yet your boyfriend would be the type that does do any girl, but I heard he only stays with you because you've never slept with him, well not really if you do understand me. But then I do plan to do this tonight, with you." he said letting go and walking towards the door. "But I think you need to see a doctor before. I heard about your run in with his friends." Chris left and I heard a click.

I walked towards the door and tried to open it, "Damnit!" I whispered to myself. "Maybe he told ye bout lockin me in a room too." I said then going towards the window. "I gotta find Spot." I said to myself. I looked around outside for a moment hopefully to see someone. As I was looking something caught my attention on the other rooftop. "Whudd de!" I said then realized it was the gang.

"Excuse me." someone came in. "I believe you cannot leave through that window. It's locked from the outside."

"Thanks fer telling me." I said sitting on the bed.

"Well also I am here to fix you up."

"Yer de docta?"

"Well if you did notice this is a very big house. I live here with lots of servents and well if you do know there is an owner of the house." he said sarcastically. "Now lift up your shirt." he ordered and I noticed he had a tray with medical supplies on it.

"Whudd er ye planning te do?"

"Look I have no intrest with your games. I do this all the time with childeren. Now like I said lift your shirt, I need to see how bad your wounds are," I did as I was told. I lifted my shirt. "Ooh, you have more than just on your stomache; you're going to have to take your shirt off."

"Whudd?" I asked.

"Look its' not that big of a deal. Now do you want your wounds to heal properly or even heal at all?" he asked grabbing a swab and putting something on it.

"Right." I said and took off my shirt a bit embarrassed.

"Whudd is he doin?" Blink asked getting up. "I think Spot was right."

"Look ye moron. Dats a docta." Sketch said slapping Blink upside the head.

"I think Spot'll be mad if we see her like dis!" Blink pointed out.

"See her like whudd?" Spot asked walking over to see what they were talking about. "Toin around alla ye!" Spot snapped once he saw Angel "Which onea ye saw her! I'll soak ye! Don't eva lay eyes on me goil when she's not dressed." With that Spot paused. "Whudd de hell! Whudds he doin te Angel!"

"Spot calm down!" Barret said getting up and walking over to Spot "He's a docta! He's only helping."

"Which ona ye left Spot alone?" Blaze asked grabbing Spot "Sorry buddy but I'm gonna have te tie ye up. Ye jus don listen. We'll take care of Angel from hea on out."

"Please, remain calm, this will sting a little." The doctor said then dabbing my wound on my stomach with the swab.

It didn't just sting. It felt like it was cut even deeper. "Ow! Ok ye can stop now." I cringed feeling the stinging pain.

"Look I still have your other wounds to sterilize." he said as I layed down. Now I think you're going to need more stitches. Some of them have popped too soon." the doctor said as I felt a needle go through my skin.

"Dat hoits!" I flinched.

"Its going to hurt, not lie still. This won't take too long."

After atleast two hours he had re stitched my stiches, sterilized my wounds, and bandaged the wounds without any trouble. As he was leaving I didn't notice Chris come in and I was just about to put on my clothes.


	51. Paranoid

"You know I do believe you are more attractive with less clothing on."

"Shut up!" I snapped trying to put my clothes on quickly. I walked past him and to the door. I tried to open it again but it was locked yet again. "Unlock the door." I ordered.

"I can't its only unlockable from the outside. No worries in the morning someone will open the door." he laughed taking off his shirt. "I'm going to go take a bath, care to join me?" he asked gathering a towel.

"Like hell! Stay away from me!" I snapped.

"Well then,, I will be back soon." Chris said going into the bathroom and closing the door. "Oh and there are clothes for you in the dressor if you would like some decent clothes. Their not dressy but looking at your normal clothes, you're going to need some new clothes."

I looked through the dressor and found a pair of pants and a shirt I like. "It won't hoit te change." I said to myself. I change into the new clothes and realized I was pretty dirty. I really wasn't into getting undressed if Chris was around.

"Ok its safe te look." Spits said to the other newsies. "I can't believe yer all paranoid bout seein Spot's goil naked."

"Well if Spot hoid ye saw her he'd soak ye. We'd ratha not see his goil cuz he might rip out oua eyes." Shadow replied.

"Well if ye didn't notice she ain't jus gonna be seen naked by someone else. He's planning te do de woiks te her. Is Spot gonna be ok wid dat?"

"C'mon ye know its gotta be killin im if something happens te her, Besides we didn't except dis te happen." Race said defending Spot.

"Look I know ye didn't want dis te happen but its gonna now. Dye think Spot can live wid dat? How bout Angel?"

I climbed into the bed. I hoped that I'd still be awake when Chris came out of the bathroom. I sat up and looked around the room. "Dis is gonna be de woist night of me life." I said trying not to think of what might happen.

Ten minutes later Chris came out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel. I quickly looked away and turned my back towards him. I heard him climbing in bed. "You know you really should relax."

"Easy fer ye te say." I started to scoot farther away from him and he turned off the lights.

I heard him get up than I didn't hear anything else. I couldn't see a thing and I didn't realize he was standing next to me. He grabbed my arm and pulled me from the bed. I was taken by surprise.

"It's hard for us to really get to know each other when your on the opposite side of the bed."

"Leggo ye perv!" I yelled.

As I yelled his grip tightened. I tried to get away and he grabbed my bad shoulder. As he grasped my shoulder I yelled and almost fell to my knees. The pain was almost intolerable. Not just the fact that he had injured me even more but that I felt my life was the worst in the world. I began to cry wishing I had listened to Spot in the beginning and stayed in Brooklyn with him.

"Hey, Chris yer fatha wants te speak wid ye." Trevor said opening the door. "He wants ye te meet im in de study."

"Alright," before Chris left he put on a robe and looked back at me. "This is going to be very interesting."

"Whudds goin on!" Spot yelled trying to get loose.

"Chill out Spot, he left" Blaze said looking back at the window.

"We ain't gonna tell im she was hoit er anything are we?" Demon asked Blaze worried.

"If we do he'll skin oua asses an dat guys. Not too good fer us. Hold on, I think I gots an idea. Go untie Spot, We should get her an Bailey out now, while we gots de chance." Blaze noticed movement in the room.

"I gotta find a freakin way outta hea." I said to myself getting up off the floor; I felt the pain shoot through my arm and shoulder. I grabbed my shoulder with the pain. I quickly walked over to the window and attempted to open it. "Damnit!" I yelled hitting the window sill. "Derres gotta be a fuckin way outta hea!" I panicked and started to cry again. "Spot where de hell are ye! Can't ye see I really need yer help!"

Remembering Bailey in the next room I walked over to the door and started banging on the door. After a few minutes Bailey came out of her room. "Angel is dat youse? Whudd er ye doin?"

"He locked de damn door. I can't get out. Chris is stayin in de same room as me. I just can't seem te get out." I said a bit relieved.

"Angel, de door gots a lock, I need a key te get ye out. Whudd er we gonna do?" she asked trying to open the door.

"Yer gonna have te get Spot, he'll know whudd te do. Hurry before Chris comes back." I whispered loosing hope. "If ye don hurry somethin bad might happen. Rememba try te hurry." I said looking for something to block the doorway but finding nothing.

"Alright, I'll try." She said as I heard her run back into her room.

I walked back over to the window. 'Mebe I can break de window, but it'll be loud.' I thought to myself. I tried again to open the window and now getting both frustrated and worried. Just as I was going to throw a book through the window I say Spot's face.

"Need some help?" he asked with a grin.

"Took ye long enough. Hurry before Chris comes back." I said happy to see Spot's face.

"I woulda been hea eilia but I was a bit…tied up." Spot said unlocking the window.

"Did ye see Bailey? I told her te find ye cuz I couldn't get outta he."

"Don't worry bout it. De oddas found her den. Dey should've cuz derre waitin fer us." he said now opening the window.

As he opened the window I realize he was on a balcony. "Spot, how did you get up hea?" I asked as I started climbing out of the window.

"Don't worry, I'll tell ye lata. Yer bleedin, did dat bastard hoit ye?" Spot asked grabbing my bad shoulder.

"Ow!" I yelled once he touched it. "Don worry I'll be fine," I said as he removed his hand.

"Its not lookin so fine."

"Don worry bout it, c'mon we gotta leave befora he gets hea."


	52. Trustin Ye

"I think dats a bit late." Spot said focusing his attention to something behind me.

"Planning on leaveing so soon?" Chris asked from behind me. "Let me guess, this is your boyfriend?"

"Spot." I whispered grabbing his hand.

I could see Spot was was about ready to attack him. I could hear Chris coming closer and I turned around.

"I hope you do understand, this girl now belongs to me." Chris smirked.

"She don belong te no one. Not unless dat poison is me." Spot said grabbing me and pulling me onto the balcony.

"You should give her up. She doesn't belong with you. She should have a better life, with us." Chris said trying to persuade Spot.

"Yer right, she should have a betta life." Spot looked into my eyes.

"Spot…"

"But, if I leave her hea wid youse, it ain't where she wants te be. And a life hea ain't any betta den wid me. If she's wid me, atleast I know she's safe." Spot turned to me "Climb down, de guys should be down derre. Ye guys should start leavin"

"Whudd bout ye?" I asked before turning to go.

"I'll be derre in a sec." he smiled then kissed me. "Hurry, I figua we're gonna have a hard time."

"Right." I smiled and walked to the end of the balcony.

"Angel! Down hea!" Sketch yelled.

"Hey, did ye see Bailey?"

"Yea, she's wid Barret," Spits said also with Blaze.

"Alright, I'm comin down." I said and started to climb down. I forgot about my shoulder until I started to climb.

"Ye look like yer havin a bit o trouble." Sketch said was I slipped.

"Yea well I am a bit hoit remeba." I tried reminding him.

"Hea, I can help ye from hea." Blaze said grabbing my waist and helping me down.

"Thanks." I said as my feet touched the ground.

"No prob." Blaze said looking back up at the balcony. "Where's Spot?"

"He said te go wid out im. He said he'd catch up." I said looking up as well.

"Alright, lets go, he'll find us lata." Spits said starting to lead the way. "C'mon guys, he'll catch up. I though ye'd wanna leave hea foist" Spits said to me.

"I don wanna leave wid out Spot." I said still starring and waiting for him.

"C'mon, ye know he doesn't like it when we don do whudd he says." Blaze said pulling me.

"But whudd bout im? Whudd if he gets hoit?" I asked not wanting to move, still waiting.

"Hea, I'll wait fer im." Sketch said.

"Are ye surre? I could wait fer im." I said hoping he would give in.

"No no, see dats exactly whudd we don want. Ye betta go an I'll wait hea." Sketch said pushing me towards Spits. "Make surre she follows ye, er else she'll be hea, wid me, getting us in trouble."

"I hoid dat." I said giving Sketch a look.

"Good, follow im, betta yet, Blaze, yer gonna have te keep an eye on her,"

"I'll betta, c'mon we gotta go." he said grabbing my arm..

"Look I ain't a dog, I don need ye te watch me." I sighed knowing it was useless.

"I say ye are an If I don watch ye, ye ain't gonna follow, lets go pup." he said half dragging me.

"I'm hoit ye know." I snapped trying to get my arm back from him.

"Well if ye jus follow me an keep up ye ain't gonna get hoit."

"I can do it wid out ye draggin me everywhea"

"Look I know yer only sayin it te stay. Ye trust Spot right?"

"Well yea."

"Den trust im when he says he'll catch up te us. Ye should know he's always kept his promise"

"Yea, yea. So how long've ye an Spot been goin out?" Spits asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, not very long, prolly bout mebe a month. Why? Is it dat important?"

"Not really, I just wonda why hes all only fer ye an not really fer imself anymora. He'd do any goil dat cross his path, till ye came." I felt myself blushing at the thought of Spot willing to do anyone. "I mean he don even like it when we saw ye naked." Spits laughed.

"Ye..ye saw me?!" I questioned and getting even redder.

"Actually it was jus me, but make surra Spot don know. I thought he was only goin out wid ye cuz he's prolly.."

"Alright Spits," Blaze snapped. "Spot ain't like dat wid her. You saw de way he acted, an as a friend I know im betta den youse. Stop fillin her mind wid ideas, yer gonna say somethin yer gonna regret." Blaze threatened walking faster, and I almost couldn't keep up.

"Can ye slow down a bit? Me leg and me stomach hoits an we're already far away from de house." I begged.

Blaze stopped and I squatted and found it hurt even worse. "Alright, now we can go slowa." he said picking me up.

"Hold it whudder ye doin?!" I demanded.

"Look yer gonna hafta get used te odda guys picken ye up if dats yer problem."

"Dat ain't me problem! Can't we wait fer Spot an Sketch te come?" I pleaded again.

"Look ye should know, if we wait dey might call de bulls an derre bound te find us. De furtha away we are from hea de safa."

"But, whudd if-"

"Don even, I hoid bout yer what ifs an dey ain't gonna woik on me."

"Finally, I was jus thinkin she'd neva shut up." Spits laughed.

"Yer one te talk." I said sarcastically.

"Angel! Are ye hoit?" I heard Bailey yelled from atleast a block away.

"I'll be fine, How bout youse?"

"Neva been betta. Hey whudd happened te Spot?" Bailey asked as Blaze put me down.

"He…uh he said he was gonna catch up." I answered trying not to think about it.

"An fer once yer not spazin out." Baiely said with a giggle.

"Oh, she was. Ye shoulda seen her spazin." I heard Sketch say.

"Spazin huh?" I heard someone reply. "Sounds like me goil."

"Yea yea I know." I said not realizing who it was.

"Told ye I'd be derre in a sec." Spot said out of breath.

As soon as I saw him I gave him a huge hug. Then slapped him "Why did ye do dat te me? Ye know I don like it when ye do dese sort of things."

"Oow!" he laughed. "Boy is she happy te see me. C'mon we gotta get goin befora dey find day guy on de balcony."


	53. Spot an Spits

I woke up in my bed and felt Spot's arm around my waist. As I heard him breathing I knew he was still sleeping. I slowly tried to roll out of bed but found moving was very painful. "I think dat doc did somethin te me." I whispered to myself.

I looked at the top bunk and saw Bailey sleeping with Jack. Walking out into the bunkroom I saw Scott with Race and Mush. I noticed Race had a guilty look on his face.

"Mornin." he said glumly.

"How'er yer stitches?" Mush asked.

"Whudd ye mean?" I asked a bit confused.

"Oh dats right, youse was asleep. Yer stitches popped while ye was out last night. Kloppman had te fix em fer ye."

"Wait, whuddye mean?" I asked remembering I really didn't remember anything from the night before.

"Ye, don remmeba? Spot told us de bulls were following ye from dat guys house so ye ran, an o' course dat was a bad idea." Race started to explain.

"Not only did yer stitches pop but dat guy who replaced em for a ye did it wrong. So when yer stitches popped it was mora painful fer ye. Guess ye passed out last night afta de pain." Mush cut in.

"Thanks fer tellin me." I said after realizing why I hurt so much. I went and sat down by Race. "Mornin, Scott." I said slowly not taking my eyes off of him.

"Why didn't ye come an tell me whudd you was thinkin!" he snapping in a not so friendly tone.

"Am I supposed te come te ye wid every decision in me life? I ain't a child anymora Scott, I need te think fer meself at times ye know. Scott, I did whudd I had te do, I wanned te know if youse was right bout im dat day." I gave him a desperate look. "Ye was right, I wanned te know who he was. An I was afraid I would like im."

"I bet ye loined yer lesson right?" he rolled his eyes.

I got up and tried to hit him with a pillow and found that wasn't such a good idea.

"Ye really should be mora careful fer a while. Yer gonna really hoit yerself, go back te bed." Scott said helping me up.

"Befora I do, yer not mad at anyone else are ye? Like, Race? Cuz if ye are, ye should be mad at alla us, but mora likely me. I dragged em inta dis."

"Look I know ye had some part, but because of em-"

"Because of em I'm hea. Not wid oua fatha an not eloped wida freak. Yea I'ma bit injuad, but it comes wid de territory." I said then left to go back to bed.

As I got in the room I noticed Spot was awake. "I hoid whudd ye said. Not too many people fess up te whudd dey did." Spot smiled.

"I know, but rememba, I hate havin te lie bout things," I said laying back down on the bed with him.

"Could ye keep it down." I heard Bailey whisper. "Soma us like enjoyin quiet time wid one anudda."

"Well soma us like talkin radda den yer quiet time."

"Angel?"

"Yess'm?"

"Shuddup!"

I was woken up by Bailey around noon. She came back from selling. "Ye know how Scott told ye te take it easy? Dats gonna have te wait. Spots getttin ready so both a ye can leave fer Brooklyn, and I'm comin wid ye. I think Scott and Kevin are goin too. C'mon get ready."

"Alright I'm comin." I said trying to get out of bed. As I was about to stand up my bad leg gave in and I was on the floor

"Angel, are ye ok? Yer gonna have te have yer leg checked out lata." she said helping me stand.

As we walked into the bunk room Spot was arguing with Spits. "I can't believe ye looked!" Spot yelled and pushed Spits a little.

"Speakin of de devil." Spits said looking at me.

"Spot, whudds goin on?" knowing it was a stupid question.

"Look, she's nice, I'd wanna keep her too," Spits laughed.

"Dats it." Spot said right before punching Spits in the gut.

"I think yer gonna have te break dis one up." Bailey whispered.

"Ye think?" I walked over to them. "Stop!" I yelled and they still were fighting.

"Outta de way goil!" Spits snapped.

"Don talk te Angel like dat!" Spot said giving him a good one to the jaw.

"Stop! Spot I mean it!" I yelled.

"Look, yer boyfriend has a problem when I comment on seein ye in de nude." Spits said after pushing Spot. "I kinda like ye meself." Spits said grabbing me by the waist and was about to use me as a shield from Spot.

"Stop it both a ye!" I hollered. "An don touch me derre!" I snapped as Spits almost touched my butt. "Stop fightin. I've had enough of it fer now." I paused. "Bailey I think I'ma need yer help again." I said feeling my leg about to give way.

"Alright I'm comin. I jus hope we're leavin soon."

"We're jus about ready." Scott said from the doorway. "I jus gotta get Kevin an we'll go."

"Good. But I think Angel might have te be carried." Bailey but in.

"Bailey I'm fine really."

"Whudds wrong?" Spot asked staring at Spits.

"Nuttin, I'm fine. Bailey's jus ova reactin.." I said about to stand.

"Well when she ova reacts its fer a good reason."

"Shudd up an lets go." I said standing. As I did I lost my balance

"You ok?" Spot said grabbing me in time.

"Yea, I'm fine." I said grabbing the bed post of the bunk next to me.

"No yer not, c'mon we gotta get ye te a doc." Spot said starting to pull me,

"Spot, I said I was fine."

"If yer not treated right yer wounds might get woise."

"I don wanna see anudda docta. I jus wanna leave ok?" I said and walked off into my room.

Even though each step was painful I tried to walk as normal as possible and tried to hold in the pain. I sat on my bed and saw my leg was bleeding. "Great, how'm I supposed te hide dis?" I took off my pants and noticed the bandage even bloodier. "Crap." I looked around and found the shirt from Chris. I tore it and wrapped my leg. "Now whudd'm I supposed te wear?"


	54. Big Sis' worry

"How bout dis?" Bailey offered handing me a skirt. "Dey might not see it. Unless ye wanna wear dese pants, deir Scotts, but he won't know."

"Bailey, how long've ye been derre." I said knowing she must be upset.

"Long enough. Look ye ain't gotta see one now, jus when we get derre promise yer gonna take it easy? I'm tryin te be as nice as I can. If ye keep getting woise yer gonna have te see a doc."

I took Scott's pants. "Ye surre he ain't gonna notice?"

"Oh yea, he's got odda pants." she laughed. "C'mon. We're goin." she turned and left the room.

I put on the pair of pants and stood up. "Boy dis is gonna be a hell of a trip." I said feeling the pain again.

"Need any help?" Spot asked opening the door.

"No, I'm fine really I am."

"Lets jus make it easia on each odda, when we get te Brooklyn I'm takin ye te a docta ok? Till den…"

"Till den….?" I asked.

"Till den make surre ye go easy on yerself. It might not be a big deal now, but it might get mora serious if yer not bein mora careful."

"Thanks Spot. Bout last night, whudd happened between youse an Chris?"

"Don worry bout it. I'll tell ye as soon as we get te Brooklyn."

"Why not now."

"Ye'll find out lata. Oh, Bailey said it was yer leg dat was botherin ye. Dye mind?"

I nodded. And Spot picked me up. "Jus be surre not te drop me in any wata dis time."

"Bout us bein engaged, de guys already know." Spot said wakling into the bunkroom.

"Dey whudd!?"

"So uh, when did he purpose te ye Angel?" Race asked announcing it again to everyone in the room. "An I bet Spot actually though I can keep a secret."

"Ye told him!" I asked Spot.

"Well yea, knowin whudd a big mouth he's got, I figuaed he'd tell sometime soon."

"I though we was gonna wait te tell em."

"We didn't tell em. Race did." Spot laughed.

"Spot, ye do know whudd'll happen if Scott found out right?"

"Don worry bout it, I can handle de big lug."

"Oh god an here he comes." I said to myself.

"So I guess ye hoid bout me an Angel hea."

"Yea I did. I ain't gonna say nuttin bout it cuz Angel must've thought bout it. But I'm warnin ye like I did befora. Ye hoit her I'll break yer neck. I said de same thing te ye an Jack, I'm serious bout it too." Spot nodded.

"So dats it? Yer not gonna yell er anythin?" I questioned.

"I thought dats whudd ye wanned. Makin yer own decisions an all. I though bout whudd ye said an decided yer right. I can't make every decision fer ye. Besides yer not married just yet." he winked.

"An I was thinkin ye neva actually listened te me."

"I normally don but I did taday. Usually I jus kinda ingora whudd ye say."

"Dats nice considerin de fact dat mosta de things I say don really mean nuttin."

We left for Brooklyn soon after everyone was sure they had known about our engagement. With that everyone in Brooklyn was now the ones unaware if our engagement and Spot fully planed to tell them.

"So how bout it Spot? Jus de night befora ye get married is all I ask." Spits nagged. "Afta dat remeba she's all yers."

"No! I already told ye! Stay away from her!"

I looked desperately at Bailey hoping she could help. All she seemed to do was laugh. The whole way there nothing was said between me and Bailey but we seemed te read each other's minds. We both thought the two were being childish and laughed about it the whole time.

We got to the Lodging House right when R.T. was leaving. He looked at me in Spot's arms, and then spoke. "Spot, Christina's hea te see ye."

"Yea, thanks." Spot said as he carried me in. "Rememba I told ye te stay away from im. I think ye should still stay away from im."

"Yea yea, I know Spot." I smiled. "But like I said befora, I don think he's a bad guy."

"Well still, I mean he ain't a bad guy, now really. Its jus te be on de safa side."

"Oh, I fergot. We's supposed te go te Medda's. Everyone's gonna celebrate Bailey's an Angel's boithday." Scott laughed. "Even everyone in Brooklyn is goin. Jack said not te say anythin bout it lata, but I thought ye might wanna get ready soon. He'll be hea soon so Bailey, ye might wanna find somethin nice te wea." Scott smiled.

"Dats why he didn't come wiD us," I smiled.

"Well besides all dat I think ye might wanna get ready too Angel."

"Dats nice, but whom I supposed te find somethin te wea?" I questioned as Spot put me down be a bunk.

"Dats whudd I'm hea fora!" Christina laughed running out of my room. "C'mon we gotta lot of woik te do an not much time."

"Hi, I'm Bailey, I'm guessin yer Christina." Bailey greeted her.

"Oh, hello. From whud I hoid I'm guessin yer Bailey."

"Yea, I'm Angel's sista. Mora like twin."

"Wow, really? I didn't know ye had a twin, er sista!" Christina said shaking her hand.

"Yea, I also got two brodda's ova derre." I pointed at Scott and Kevin.

"Oh, how cute, how old is he."

"He's about ten." Bailey answered

"OH wait, which one?" I asked. "Dey both act de same age."

"Shudd up!" Scott yelled hearing what I said

"Ha! Dats whudd ye get."

"C'mon we gotta get te woik!" Christina said pullin Bailey into my room as I followed.

"Ye don think Kevin hoid us talkin bout ye bein me sista do ye?" I asked Bailey.

"Nah, I don think he'd really care anyhow."

"Hea! Dis is gonna be great. I just hope it fits." Christina interrupted giving Bailey a dress, "Now I jus gotta find one fer ye."

"Whudd de hell." I said as I looked around and found lots of dresses. "Where'd ye get em all?"

"Well if ye didn't know, I ain't like alla youse. Me mudda owns a dress stora. She didn't mind dat yer borrowin em. Besides she met Spot once. I think she kinda liked im. Anyway we gotta clean ye two up! Ye can't go te yer own party all filthy!" she said pushing me into the bathroom. "Now hurry an bathe, Bailey still has te too ye know!"


	55. Party Time

Within an hour both me and Bailey had cleaned up. Bailey was dressed and Christina was putting on her makeup. I still didn't have a dress to wear.

"Whudd bout me?" I asked as Christina said she was done.

"I'm sorry I didn't find a dress fer ye te wear. Got te Spot's room. I think he said he'd be in derre. He might take ye te go find one."

"Alright, but I don think he'll be any help." I said on my way to Spot's room.

"Ye neva know!" Bailey called out after me.

"Heya Spot, we gotta talk, I don think dis is gonna woik!" I said as he opened the door.

"It's gonna woik," he smiled and pulled me in. "as a present I want ye te have dis." he said grabbing my hand and putting something in it. "Befora ye look at it, (he was holding my hand shut) how does dis dress look." he said showing me the dress on his bed.

It was a light blue dress mostly plain embroidery along the side of the dress and around the back. It had thin straps and had an open back. "Thank ye so much!" I smiled hugging him. "It's beautiful."

"Now look it whudd I gave ye." he said grinning.

"Oh my god! How did ye get dis?"

"I know ye didn't want a ring but I thought why not. Besides I was able te save de money. I asked Bailey te help pick somethin out. De dress an de ring."

"Ah, wise choice. She seems te know everythin."

"Dat she does. She said ye'd like de ring."

"An I do." I smiled putting it on. "Thank ye, but ye do know ye didn't have te do dis."

"I know, but I did. An when we get te Medda's yer dancing wid me!" Spot said then leaving me to change.

"Angel c'mon hurry up. We kinda wanna go now!" Bailey nagged pounding on the door as I changed "C'mon get de lead outta yer pants!"

"Bailey! Shudd up will ye! A dog barks less den you!" I snapped.

"Look, I dunno bouteou but I wanna get derre while everyone's derre!"

"Ok I'm comin!" I said finally exiting Spot's room. "How do I look?" I asked Bailey.

"Well ye could do something wid dat face o yers, fer starters." she laughed. "Ye look fine. Besides, I knew I looked great in it, ye couldn't look much woise!"

"Nice." I laughed.

"So did he give it te ye?" Christina asked hinting.

"Give it te me, not dat I knew." I said then held out my hand. "Oh wait, yer talkin bout dis!"

"C'mon we ready te leave?" Scott asked us.

"Yea, where's Spot?" I asked looking around noticing mostly everyone was gone.

"He went ahead. Its jus youse guys, me, an Blaze." Scott answered.

"Ah, mebe he thought ye stood im up takin as long as ye did." Bailey laughed.

"Shudd up! Atleast mine was hea. Yer's didn't even botha te come wid ye."

"Hey! He had his reason's alright!" Bailey snapped.

"C'mon we betta get goin." Blaze said walking to the door. "Ye betta hurry cuz I ain't waitin fer ye."

"Alright we're comin!" Christina said very annoyed with everyone.

"Don give me any attitude, de only reason alla ye was able te dress up was cuz of me an Scott, odda wise Spot wouldn'tve allowed it!"

"Could ye be a bit nica? We're celebratin derre boithday's hea! Spot wouldn't wanna ruin dat fer anythin in de woild an ye know it. So why doncha be just a lil mora nica er else y won't be seein yer boithday once I tell Spot how rude ye was!"

"Now you've done it," I whispered to Christina. "He ain't gonna like us afta dis. Specially me."

"Ooops, me bad." she laughed.

"Hey, whudd ye mean by dat?" I asked as she followed Blaze out of the Lodging House.

"Look, all I'm sayin is if he's got de money te buy ye rings, mebe he could do a bit mora wid it." Christina said giving me a funny look.

"Oh no ye don. I told im I didn't need one, it ain't me fault he went out an bought one. I ain't askin im te buy me anythin else dat I really don need." I said feeling guilty as I looked at the ring on my finger.

"Well he was willin te buy it for ye, he could be willin te buy ye something mora."

"No, I ain't doin it. Besides we ain't got money like youse do, remeba we sell papes te buy oua food."

"Just cuz I ain't a newsie doesn't mean I'm exactly rich."

"I ain't sayin yer rich. You ain't gotta worry bout eatin a meal everyday. Yer betta off den we are, besides me an Scott gotta make surre Kevin sells enough te eat too."

"Yea yea, well if yer thinkin of it me way Spot has te watch out fer ye too. Besides he'd be willin te buy ye yer food everyday if he needed."

"Would ye stop! I ain't askin im te buy me anythin. Besides he wouldn't even have enough fer an apartment why botha askin."

"Well if he does youse two could start a family a bit soona if ye know whudd I mean."

"Look I said no an dats final. Besides we ain't gonna start no family anytime soon."

"Alright, but ye know I ain't givin up. If Bailey can start one so can youse."

"Could ye two shudd up!" Blaze snapped "Yer givin me a headache!"

"Yea, I neva hoid goils argue dat much." Scott said giving us 'looks'

"It ain't me fault yer used te yer own voice arguin wid people." I laughed.

"Ha ha, real funny." Scott said sarcastically.

We got to Irving Hall not soon after leaving Brooklyn. Everyone was inside except for Jack. He was waiting on the steps for Bailey. It didn't look like he was waiting long since he seemed to have just lit a cigarette.

"I thought I told ye te quit." Bailey said as soon as she saw he was smoking.

"I am. Soon I think." he mocked.

"Ye know damn well I meant right then ye couldn't smoke no mora." She laughed taking the cigarette from him and putting it out.

"I just took it as 'ye can't smoke if I see ye smokin'" he laughed and kissed her. "Hey, Spot's waitin inside fer ye," he said pushing me to the doors.

"Alright, I'm goin, ye ain't gotta tell me ye want some private time alone." I said dragging Christina in followed by Scott and Blaze.

"So dis is whudd Irving Hall looks like." Christina said looking around.

"Well it usually ain't full of newsies all de time." I pointed out.

"Yea, I kinda figuaed dat one out meself."

As we walked to an empty table I looked around once again finding no Spot. 'Wonda where he is.' I said to myself.

"Hey, ye think mebe Sketch knows where Spot is? Sketch is ova derre." Christina said pointing him out.

"Mebe, ye wanna ask?"

"Well surre, c'mon."

As we were walking over to te table, I felt some one grab me around the waist. "Took ye long enough." Spot said hugging me.


	56. I promise

"Is dat all ye can say when ye see me?"

"Only when it takes ye an houa te get hea." he smiled then kissed me.

"Wow, ye gettin all hot an steamy!" Bailey laughed walking out of nowhere with Jack.

"Shudd up!" I snapped embarrased.

"Aw, still a bit shy are we?" Bailey asked making me feel even more embarrassed.

"Lay off will ye? She's havin a tough time gettin used te us makin fun." Jack laughed.

"Yer not helpin!" I snapped at him.

"I know, I ain't tryin eida!"

After a little Spot and Jack got up and announced mine and Spot's engagement to everyone there. And then they announced it was our birthday, but it was a late birthday party. There were people from Harlem, Brooklyn, Manhattan, Mid town, the Bronx, and almost everywhere else. Then there was a surpsire, Jack asked for Bailey to get up on the stage. I was clueless but he proposed to her infront of everyone. The hall was full of hoots and hollers as they kissed.

After Spot, Jack, and Bailey came back down and many newsies were dancing together (Yes, that means boys and girls). Jack looked at Bailey, "Ye owe me a dance cowgirl." he smiled as they walked off together.

"So, ye wanna dance?" Spot asked after Jack and Bailey left.

"Yes, I would.." I said getting up.

Spot lead me to the floor and we started to slow dance. "Spot, ye know it still ain't ova." I sighed not wanting to bring it up. "Me fatha an Treva ain't givin up ye know."

"Don't worry, I know. But no matta whudd, dey ain't gonna hoit ye no mora I promise, so don worry bout it." he said trying to comfort me. I rested my chin on his shoulder and he held me tight, "I love ye too much te give ye up te anyone. Promise me dat no matta whudd ye ain't gonna make me do dat again."

I looked over at Bailey and saw she was happy, more happy than I had ever seen her. I thought to myself this is where I felt I belonged. Knowing this peace wouldn't last for long I still felt that no matter what happened as long as Spot was there I would be able to get through it. I looked in his eyes, "I promise Spot." I said as we danced together.

End


End file.
